Pokemon Learning League The Hearthome Club-tacular
by Storalwhit
Summary: Here is the whole story of the Hearthome City Trainers' Club Tournament, or the Club-tacular in one big story. This is for anyone who wants to read all three parts in one sitting more convenient.
1. Round 1: Triple Battle Mayhem

Pokemon Learning League

Self-Determination (Part 1)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Serena and Clemont arriving in Hearthome City on a clear, blue afternoon with not a single cloud in the sky and no wind. The city is enveloped in a calm & pleasant atmosphere. Clemont turns over to the audience and casually speak to them.)_

Clemont _(casually)_ : Oh, hello there guys.

Ash _(casually)_ : Hey, how's it going?

Pikachu _(casually)_ : Pika.

Iris _(casually)_ : Hi.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

Serena _(casually)_ : Hey.

Cilan _(casually)_ : Hello.

 _(They go on down the streets. As they do, they see trainers with their Pokemon doing various activities, from training, working on some Contest moves & giving them Poffins or just relaxing & enjoying themselves. The gang takes notice of two trainers, Chrissy and Lorraine, in the midst of some intense training with their Boldore and Bronzong, respectively. Chrissy has blonde hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and is wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans shorts and flats. Lorraine has red hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a grass green shirt, brown pants and sneakers.)_

Ash: Those guys are really training hard there.

Iris: Yeah. I wonder what for?

 _(They go over to them just as they finish up their training.)_

Ash: Excuse us. That was some intense training you were doing there.

 _(Chrissy wipes some sweat off her forehead.)_

Chrissy: Yeah. We've been at it for quite a while.

Cilan: Ahh, that's great, and what exactly is it for?

Lorraine: It's for a Trainers' Club tournament happening later today.

Ash _(excited)_ : Oh, awesome! Where's it being held?

Lorraine: At a big plateau stadium just north of here.

 _(She points to the direction it's in.)_

Ash: Oh, good. _(He turns over to the others.)_ So, guys. How about we enter it, too?

 _(The others think about it for a few seconds and then nod their heads in agreement.)_

Ash: Okay, then. _(He turns back over to Chrissy & Lorraine.)_ Hope you two do well at the tournament.

Both: Thanks. Same to you.

 _(Now, they start on up the street, heading for the plateau.)_

Serena: So, are these tournaments fun?

Ash: You bet they are. They're like mini Pokemon Leagues, and they'll have different challenges in each. Many tough trainers

Serena _(getting it_ ): Oh, okay.

 _(They continue onward. Now, we dissolve to twenty-three minutes later, where they arrive at the plateau site. We pan out to see the rest of the plateau. It comprises of one big stadium in the center and four different battle fields branching from the corners. Now, they go inside and see the many trainers signing up or getting ready for the tournament.)_

Clemont: This is going to be an interesting tournament.

Ash: You said it. _(He ponders for a brief moment, then he gets an idea.)_ Guys, I'm going to make a call to Prof. Oak.

Clemont: All right, then.

 _(He leaves the group. Moment later, he returns back over to them.)_

Ash: Okay, I'm back.

Iris _(curiously)_ : So, which of your Pokemon did you get?

Ash: Oh, you'll find out soon.

 _(They go up to the registration desk and sign up. Just as they're about to go check out the battle fields, they hear a couple of voices close by.)_

Voice _(O.S., excited)_ : Ready to show everyone here what we've got?

Voice #2 _(O.S.)_ : Oh, yeah!

 _(They look over and see two trainers named Janie and Trevor, talking about what they're doing for the tournament. Janie has short red hair in a bun, emerald green eyes, is around Serena's age, and is wearing a blue gray shirt, sweatpants and flats. Trevor has blonde hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a blue and pink striped shirt, brown shorts and sneakers.)_

Trevor _(honestly & sincerely)_: I hope you do well in the first couple of rounds.

Janie _(appreciatively & sincerely)_: Thanks, and I hope you do, too.

 _(They both hug each other. Now, they take notice of the gang coming over to them.)_

Janie: Um, yes? Can we help you?

Ash: Hey, there. I'm Ash, this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Serena: I'm Serena.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: My name's Clemont.

Cilan: And I'm Cilan.

Trevor: Well, it's nice to meet you all. My name's Trevor.

Janie: And I'm Janie.

Cilan: So, where are you two from?

Trevor: Oh, we're both from Dendemille Town.

Clemont: I see, and what made you two decide to enter the tournament?

Janie: That's easy: we thought it'd be fun to try it out and see how good the other trainers around here are.

Clemont (getting it): Ah-ha.

Trevor: Yep. How about you?

Ash: Pretty much the same reason as you.

Janie: Ahh, got you there.

: So, what kind of Pokemon do you two specialize in?

Trevor: Well,

 _(They each get take one PokeBall off of their belts and enlarge them.)_

Both: Come on out!

 _(They toss them up into the air and a Nidorino & a Floette emerge from them.) _

Nidorino: Nido.

 _(As they continue chatting, we pan over to see Ada, Diana, Lex, Siara and Quinn coming through the entry way. They go through the lobby and spot Ash and the gang.)_

Lex (calling over): Hey, guys!

 _(The gang stops chatting and turns around to the Mission Guides coming over.)_

Cilan: Hey, there everyone. How are you all doing?

Quinn: Just terrific, thanks.

Iris: Oh, good. So, I take it you've come to enter the tournament, as well.

Ada: That's right, but not all of us. Only Diana & I are going to be entering.

Clemont: Ah-ha, that's nice. _(He turns over to Janie and Trevor.)_ Guys, this is Ada, Lex, Diana, Quinn and Siara.

Trevor & Janie: Hello.

Siara: It's nice to meet you both.

Iris: So, what kind of Pokemon are you going to use?

Diana: Well, you'll just have to wait and see for yourselves.

Iris: Ahh, got you. By the way, how are things back on the island?

Siara: Just great. We're helping setting things up for a new game show coming soon.

Ash: That's cool. I'll bet it's going to be challenging.

Lex: Mmm-hmm, it is.

Janie: So, I take it that you've done more than just that.

Lex: Oh, yeah. We've done quite a lot over the years.

Trevor _(curiously)_ : Oh? What else have you been doing?

Siara: Currently I'm working on an android's brain function programs.

Quinn: Diana and I like to make fun animated shorts.

Trevor: Ahh, that's pretty cool.

Diana: Why, thank you, Trevor. Now, how about you two? What are you doing on your journeys?

Trevor: Oh, we're trying to visit every region out there and meet different people & Pokemon.

Siara: Oh, that's very nice.

Trevor & Janie: Thanks.

P.A. _(V.O.)_ : Attention, all participating trainers. Please come over to the stage for an important briefing immediately.

 _(They head over to the stage. They get there and Don George and the city's Officer Jenny walk up over to the podium.)_

Don George & Jenny: Welcome, everybody!

 _(The crowd applauds with excitement.)_

Jenny _(enthusiastically)_ : Are you all excited for this?!

All _(excitedly)_ : YEAH!  
Jenny: Great! Now, before we get things started, you need to know what's going to happen here. Don George, if you will.

Don George: You got it.

 _(He presses a button and a projection screen lowers down. The lights dim and a projector turns on, displaying how the whole tournament's going to be broken down.)_

Don George: It's all very simple: the first round will be comprised of triple battles held on four different battle fields. From there, the second round will be made up of double battles and the final round will be single battles.

 _(As he speaks, the slides change in time to the words.)_

Jenny: That's right. However, if you lose just one battle in any round, you're out of the tournament. Whoever wins through at the end will receive this Trainers' Club Cup.

 _(She presents the trophy sitting atop a pedestal. The projector shuts off and the lights come back on.)_

Both: We wish you all the best of luck! Battle your hardest here today!

 _(They bow to the crowd and then step off the stage.)_

Diana: Well, Janie and Trevor, you two have a plan worked out for the tournament?

Janie: That's right, we do.

Diana: That's good to know. How would you like to know how to build up your determination further?

Trevor: Um, all right, but we have plenty of confidence right now.

Diana: Oh, we can tell, but there are some ways of maintaining and building it up that you probably didn't know about.

Janie _(intrigued)_ : Okay, like what?

Diana: We'll show you.

 _(She takes out the Pokepilot, turns it on, then goes through it and picks out a document talking about how to build on one's self-determination.)_

Diana: To start off, try to define success for yourself. As you probably know, this comes from the desire that you want to succeed, and there are ways that can be maintained, like asking yourself specific questions that'll help clearly define what success means to you, and doing things that make you happy rather than trying to please anyone else.

Janie: Okay, some of that we already knew.

Quinn: That's good, but there's more. Now, you figure out what's your type of determination. For this one, there are two different kinds of determination many people have. The first is uphill determination, where you basically work to accomplish a difficult task in lieu of many tough or large obstacles in order to achieve your goals. Then, there's coasting determination, where instead of going for instant gratification, you focus on going for a bigger goal and long-term gratification.

Ash: All right, that's a pretty good one there.

Diana: Mmm-hmm. Now, another way is to practice your flexibility. What you could do is get out of your comfort zone on certain occasions, change up your normal routine or work on your strategies & goals.

Serena: Okay, that's nice. Now what?

Quinn: Clear out any kind of negative thoughts you might have. This one may be simple, but it's very vital to maintaining one's determination, as that kind of thinking can make any obstacle seem more difficult, so try to analyze your negative thought patterns, or strengthen certain traits that need to be worked on.

Cilan: That's a helpful one. What else?

Diana: A more unique way is to use visualization. Sure, it may seem weird at first, but it can be quite effective. The more you're able to envision yourself achieving your goals, the more likely you're are to succeed at it.

Iris: All right, that one sounds good. Any more tips you have?

Quinn: Yeah, we do. Take some time to re-energize yourself. Yes, this one's very obvious, but it is important to rest up so that you can continue working hard towards your goal.

Trevor: Okay, that's good. Anything else?

Diana: One other way is to always remind yourself why determination is important to you. When you forget why you do something, it gets harder to keep doing it, so if you're confronted by temptation, ask yourself what you will lose by giving into it.

Janie: Those are some pretty good tips there.

Quinn: Well, thank you Janie. So, how about we show you guys something.

Clemont: All right, then.

 _(Pan down to a lower panel, showing six different trainers building up their respective determinations.)_

Diana: So, you guys ready to go?

Ash: Oh, yeah.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Diana: Very well, then. Here, this guy, Ernie, is making his first feature film, and wants to make it as good as it can be. How do you think he can build up his determination?

Clemont: He can visualize how everything could play out.

Quinn: Okay, Clemont. Here, this guy, Simon, is a breeder and is interested in creating new breeding techniques. How do you think he can keep that determination going?

Iris: By clearing out any negative thoughts he might have.

Diana: All right, Iris. Now, this girl, Mirabelle, is planning on entering Pokemon showcases and show what her Pokemon can do. How do you think she can maintain her determination?

Ash: She can practice her flexibility.

Diana: All right, then Ash. You guys did well there.

Cilan: Thanks, you guys.

Diana: No problem.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her pocket.)_

Ash: By the way, guys, what kind of strategies do you use?

Janie: Well, I like to shuffle between combination attacks and single attacks on certain ones.

Trevor: Yeah, and I mostly like to improvise them each time.

Ash _(understanding)_ : Ahh, that's pretty cool.

Jenny _(over P.A.)_ : Attention, all trainers. The picks for all first round battles have now been selected.

Ash: Yeah! Let's go see who we're up against.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They go over to an area with some large monitors and see the opponents they'll be facing in the first rounds and the fields they're set on. Clemont is up against a girl named Shareena on the grass field, Iris is on the water field facing off against a girl named Emma, Cilan's pitted up against a boy named Clyde on the ice field, Serena's on the rock field facing off a girl named Salvia and Ash is on the ice field, pitted against a girl name Helen.)_

Clemont: They all look really tough.

Ash: Yeah, but so are we. Let's give them our all.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Iris: You said it, Ash.

 _(They look over to a countdown clock and it shows that the battles will begin in four and a quarter minutes.)_

Clemont: Not much longer now.

Ash: Yeah. So, guys, what do you say about we do another round of trivia while we wait?

Cilan: Very well, but before we get to it, let's see if the viewers are up for it.

Serena: Okay, then. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Okay, then.

 _(Side wipe to the three remaining scenarios.)_

Cilan _(V.O.)_ : Okay, let's get to it. This girl, Luna, is a Pokemon coordinator and wants to become a top coordinator. How do you think she can build up her determination? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Ask herself what success means to her. All right.

Serena: _(V.O.)_ : Now, this guy, Lou, is into intense training and wants his team to be the toughest they can be. How do you think he can build up his determination? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ By reminding himself about what he is determined to do. Okay.

Clemont _(V.O.)_ : Lastly, this trainer, Josie, is a rookie Pokemon researcher and likes to look at how some Pokemon are able to learn moves they normally can't learn on their own. How do you think she can keep her determination up? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ By taking a break from it and re-energize herself. Very well, then.

 _(Side wipe back to the gang and Ash casually speaks to the audience.)_

Ash _(casually)_ : Great job there, guys.

Pikachu _(casually)_ : Pika-chu.

 _(They look over to the clock again and see that two and a quarter minutes have passed.)_

Clemont: It's almost time.

Siara: Okay, we'll be up in the stands. Hope all of you do well.

Others: Thanks.

 _(They depart for the battle fields and stands, respectively. Now, we cross fade to the rock field, where we see Trevor facing off against a girl named Ellie. She has long brunette hair, blue eyes and is wearing an orange-and-grey buttoned shirt, jean shorts and flats.)_

Don George: Okay, let's get things under way with our first battle on the rock field!

Jenny: Trevor and Ellie are very skilled trainers, but only one of them will make it on through. Who's it going to be?

Referee: This battle between Trevor and Ellie will now begin!

 _(He raises the flags.)_

Trevor: Go!

 _(He tosses three Pokeballs up and Floette, a Clefable and a Gothitelle emerge from them.)_

Clefable: Clef-able!

Gothitelle: Gothi!

Ellie: Come on out!

 _(She tosses her three Pokeballs up and a Galvantula, a Porygon-Z and a Flaaffy come out of them.)_

Flaaffy: Flaa-ffy.

Trevor: Gothitelle, use Dark Pulse! Clefable, Fire Punch! Floette, you use Fairy Wind!

 _(Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Flaaffy.)_

Clefable: Cleeee-

 _(It balls up its fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame.)_

Clefable: -fable!

 _(It throws it at Galvantula. Now, Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and aims it at Porygon-Z. Each attack hits and does varying degrees of damage of their respective opponents.)_

Ellie: Use Hidden Power, Psybeam and Brick Break!

 _(Porygon-Z fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its beak at Gothitelle. Galvantula forms a light blue ball in front of itself and fires it at Floette. Flaaffy's hands glow light blue and throws them at Clefable. Each attack lands a hit and does a certain amount of damage to their respective opponent.)_

Ellie: Now, Galvantula, Cut attack! Flaaffy, you use Take Down! Porygon-Z, use Icy Wind!

 _(One of Galvantula's front legs glows white and slices Clefable with it, doing some damage to it. Then, Flaaffy charges towards Gothitelle and one of its arms glows white. The tip of Porygon-Z's beak glows light blue and it releases a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Floette.)_

Trevor: Counter with Shock Wave, Energy Ball and Psychic!

 _(Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at the Hidden Power. Then, Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Flaaffy becomes surrounded in a light blue aura and is lifted off the ground.)_

Clefable:Cle-fable!

 _(It gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at the Icy Wind. The attacks cancel each other and Flaaffy gets flung back and hits the ground, dealing some damage.)_

Trevor: Now, use Low Sweep, Zen Headbutt, and Petal Blizzard!

 _(It sweeps its legs at Galvantula's legs and trips it, doing some damage to it. Clefable's forehead glows blue and it becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield and goes charging towards Porygon-Z. Now, Floette releases multiple heart-shaped white petals at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Quick, dodge them!

 _(They quickly move out of the way of the attacks, narrowly missing them.)_

Ellie: Now, Galvantula, Cross Poison! Porygon-Z, use Aerial Ace! Flaaffy, Power Gem!

 _(Flaaffy puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Floette. Now, Galvantula crosses its pedipalps together and they start to glow purple. Then, a purple 'X' appears in front of them and it opens them up, firing the 'X' at Gothitelle. Then, Porygon-Z's body gets surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Clefable, hitting its weak point and delivering a good amount of damage to it.)_

Trevor: Those were some good moves there.

Ellie: Why, thank you.

Trevor: Now, Gothitelle, Psychic! Floette, Fairy Wind! Clefable, Zen Headbutt!

 _(Clefable lowers its head and its forehead glows blue and it becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield and goes charging towards Galvantula. Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Porygon-Z becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Gothitelle lowers its arms and Porygon-Z slams onto the ground, dealing damage to it. Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and aims it at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Dodge them!

 _(They all move out of the path of the attacks, but then Trevor nods his head and Clefable does a small U-turn and goes straight for Galvantula, and Floette redirects its attack. Both hit their respective opponents and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jenny _(impressed & amazed)_: Whoa!

Don George: Yeah, I couldn't have said that better myself, Jenny.

Ellie: Okay, Porygon-Z, Psybeam! Galvantula, Hidden Power! Flaaffy, Take Down!

 _(Flaaffy charges towards Clefable and one of its arms glows white. Then, Galvantula forms a light blue ball in front of itself and fires it at Gothitelle. Now, Porygon-Z fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its beak at Floette. Each attack hits their opponent and does a varying amount of damage to them.)_

Trevor: Okay, Clefable use Fire Punch! Floette, Petal Blizzard! Gothitelle, Dark Pulse!

 _(Clefable balls up its fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame and throws it at Galvantula, hitting its weak point and dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Floette releases multiple heart-shaped white petals at Flaaffy, doing a good amount of damage. Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Porygon-Z, delivering a great amount of damage. It falls to the ground, completely knocked out and exhausted.)_

Referee: Porygon-Z can't continue. Gotheitelle's the winner.

Ellie: You were great, Porygon-Z. Return and rest up.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Ellie: Now, Galvantula use Cut, then Cross Poison! Flaaffy, Brick Break!

 _(One of Galvantula's front legs glows white and slices Floette with it, doing damage to her. Then, it crosses its pedipalps together and they start to glow purple. Then, a purple 'X' appears in front of them and it opens them up, firing the 'X' at Clefable, hitting it, doing damage and poisoning it a bit. Then, one of its front legs glows white and slices Clefable with it, doing more damage to it. Now, Flaaffy's hands glow light blue and throws them at Gothitelle. It narrowly avoids one of them, but gets hits with the other, dealing some damage to it.)_

Trevor: All right, Gothitelle, Low Sweep! Clefable, Zen Headbutt! Floette, Energy Ball!

 _(It sweeps its legs at Flaaffy's feet and trips it, doing some damage to it. Clefable's forehead glows blue and it becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield and goes charging towards Galvantula, hitting and doing damage. Now, Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Flaaffy. The remaining attacks do a good amount of damage to their opponents.)_

Trevor: Now, use Shock Wave, Fairy Wind and Dark Pulse!

 _(Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Flaaffy. Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and aims it at Galvantula. Now, Clefable gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Dodge them and use Hidden Power! Flaaffy, Power Gem, then Take Down!

 _(Galvantula forms a light blue ball in front of itself and fires it at Gothitelle, hitting it and dealing damage. Flaaffy puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Floette, landing a direct hit and dealing damage to it. Now, it charges towards Clefable and one of its arms glows white. It directly hits Clefable, dealing a great amount of damage to it and knocking it out, while also sustaining some recoil damage. It falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Clefable's unable to battle. Flaaffy's the winner.  
Trevor: Clefable, you did well. Return.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Trevor: Okay, Floette use Energy Ball! Gothitelle, Dark Pulse!

 _(Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Flaaffy. Now, Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Galvantula.)_

Ellie: Counter with Cross Poison and Power Gem!

 _(Galvantula crosses its pedipalps together and they start to glow purple. Then, a purple 'X' appears in front of them and it opens them up and fires the 'X' at the Dark Pulse. Now, Flaaffy puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at the Energy Ball. The attacks collide and explode on impact, cancelling each other out.)_

Ellie: Now, do Cut and Take Down!

 _(One of Galvantula's front legs glows white and slices Gothitelle with it, doing damage to it. Now, Flaaffy charges towards Floette and one of its arms glows white. It directly hits her, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Trevor: Now, Floette, Fairy Wind! Gothitelle, Psychic!

 _(Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Flaaffy becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Gothitelle lowers its arms and Flaaffy slams onto the ground, dealing damage to it. Floette rapidly spins around, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind and fires it at Galvantula, dealing a good amount of damage. Galvantula collapses to the ground.)_

Ellie _(concerned)_ : Galvantula, can you get up?

 _(It struggles to get back up on its legs, but it collapses back to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Referee: Galvantula is unable to battle. Floette's the victor.  
 _(Ellie calls Galvantula back to its Pokeball.)_

Ellie: You did well, today, Galvantula. Now, Flaaffy, use Brick Break!

Flaaffy _(toughly)_ : Flaa-ffy!

 _(Its hands glow light blue and throws them at Floette, dealing some damage to her.)_

Ellie: Now, use Take Down!

 _(It charges towards Floette and one of its arms glows white. It directly tackles it, doing more damage to it.)_

Ellie: Now, finish up with Power Gem!

 _(It puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Gothitelle, doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Ellie: Nice job.

Flaaffy: Flaaa-ffy.

Trevor: Gothitelle, Dark Pulse! Floette, Energy Ball!

 _(Gothitelle puts its hands together and a pink orb forms in between them and then fires a beam of purple circles at Flaaffy. Floette forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Flaaffy.)_

Ellie: Dodge!

 _(It narrowly evades the attacks, but Gothitelle redirects its attack and hit Flaaffy, dealing damage to it.)_

Ellie: Now, use Power Gem, then Take Down!

 _(It puts its hands together and a glowing red ball of energy forms in between them. Then, it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Floette, doing a great amount of damage to it. Now, it goes charging towards Gothitelle and one of its arms glows white. It directly tackles it, doing more damage to it.)_

Trevor: That was pretty good, but not good enough. Gothitelle, finish this with Psychic!

 _(Gothitelle's eyes glow light blue and raises its arms out. Then, Flaaffy becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Gothitelle lowers its arms and Flaaffy slams onto the ground, dealing damage to it and knocking it out. The aura fades away.)_

Referee: Flaaffy's unable to battle! Gothitelle's the winner, and the victory goes to Trevor!

Ellie: You were amazing out there, Flaaffy. You deserve a good rest

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she walks over to Trevor.)_

Ellie _(complementing)_ : You've raised your Pokemon exceptionally well.

Trevor: Thanks. Same back to you.

Ellie: _(chuckling.)_ Thank you. Well, good luck to you in the next round.

Trevor: All right, then.

 _(They give each other a high-five. Now, a short montage goes on showing Serena and her Pokemon battle with another trainer's Bouffalant, Heliolisk and Lickitung. It ends by fading into the next one, featuring Janie going up against a guy named Wallace. He has short blue hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a yellow shirt, light blue shirts and black sneakers. He has a Croconaw, an Exploud and a Cinccino. Janie has her Nidorino, Gallade and Seismitoad out.)_

Referee: And Begin!

Wallace: Croconaw, Metal Claw! Cinccino, use Shock Wave! Exploud, Extrasensory!

 _(Croconaw's claws flash white and the turn to iron. Now, it repeatedly slashes Nidorino with both of them, dealing damage to it. Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Gallade, doing some damage to him. Now, Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Seismitoad, dealing serious damage to it.)_

Janie: Don't think we'll be taking it easy. Nidorino, Take Down, then Rock Smash! Seismitoad, Muddy Water and Sludge Wave! Gallade, use Magical Leaf, then go into Charge Beam!

 _(Nidorino's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and charges towards Cinccino. Now, one of its claws glows red-orange and stabs Cinccino with it, doing more damage to it. A big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Exploud, doing damage to it. Then, it releases multiple streams of brown water at Cinccino & Exploud, delivering damage to both of them. Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Croconaw, doing a good amount of damage to it. Then, it puts its hands together and an orb of blue electricity forms in between them. Then, it fires a massive beam of electricity at Croconaw, delivering even more damage to it.)_

Wallace: Croconaw, Water Gun! Cinccino, Gunk Shot! Exploud, Crunch!

 _(It fires a stream of water from its mouth at Nidorino. Next, Cinccino puts its hands together and a light purple light starts sparkling in between them. Then, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Gallade. Exploud's teeth glow white and goes for Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Dodge and use Poison Jab, Focus Blast and Psycho Cut!

 _(Nidorino's horn glows purple and it jabs Cinccino with it, doing significant damage to it. Now, Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Croconaw with them, dealing damage to it. Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Exploud, delivering a good amount of damage to it.)_

Janie: How do you like that?

Wallace: Cinccino, Seed Bomb, then Gunk Shot! Croconaw, Water Gun, then Aqua Tail! Exploud, Rock Tomb and Crunch!

 _(Cinccino opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Seismitoad, dealing a good amount of damage with each hit. Then, it puts its hands together and a light purple light starts sparkling in between them. Then, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Seismitoad, doing some more damage to it. Next, Croconaw fires a stream of water from its mouth at Nidorino, dealing damage to him. Now, a stream of water spirals around its tail, then it jumps into the air and flips around, hitting Nidorino with it, doing more damage.)_

Exploud: _(roars.)_

 _(It puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Gallade, doing some damage to him. Now, its teeth glow white and bites down Gallade with them, dealing more damage to him and causing him to flinch.)_

Wallace: Great! Now, use Metal Claw, Shock Wave and Rock Tomb again!

 _(Croconaw's claws flash white and the turn to iron. Now, it starts slashing at Seismitoad with them. Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Gallade. Now, Exploud puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Nidorino.)_

Janie: Dodge and use Rock Smash & Sludge Wave!

 _(They narrowly evade the attacks, except Gallade, who gets hit by the Shock Wave. Now, one of Nidorino's claws glows red-orange and stabs Exploud with it, doing damage to it. Next, a big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Croconaw, dealing damage.)_

Siara: Those two have a lot of spunk.

Lex _(agreeing)_ : They sure do, and so do their Pokemon.

Quinn: They also worked hard on some of those combination attacks.

Janie: Nidorino, Poison Jab & Rock Smash! Gallade, Magical Leaf, then Psycho Cut! Seismitoad, Muddy Water and Focus Blast!

 _(Nidorino's horn glows purple and it jabs Cinccino with it, doing significant damage to it. Then, one of its claws glows red-orange and goes for Exploud with it. Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Croconaw. Then, its forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and aims them at Exploud. Seismitoad releases multiple streams of brown water at Cinccino. Then, it puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Croconaw.)_

Wallace: Dodge them quick!

 _(The three swiftly evade the attacks.)_

Wallace: Now, use Water Gun, Shock Wave and Crunch!

 _(It fires a stream of water from its mouth at Gallade. Next, Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Nidorino. Now, Exploud's teeth glow white and bites down on Seismitoad. All the attack hit their marks and do varying amounts of damage to their respective opponents.)_

Janie: Counter with Magical Leaf, Focus Blast and Rock Smash!

 _(Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Cinccino, dealing serious damage to it. Now, it puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Croconaw, hitting it and doing damage. One of Nidorino's claws glows red-orange and stabs Exploud with it, dealing a good amount of damage and weakening its defense.)_

Wallace: Those are some good moves there.

Janie: Well, thank you, Wallace. Same to you.

Wallace: Now, Croconaw, Aqua Tail! Cinccino, use Seed Bomb! Exploud, Extrasensory!

 _(A stream of water spirals around Croconaw's tail, then it jumps into the air and flips around, hitting Gallade with it and doing damage. Cinccino opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Seismitoad, doing damage to it. Now, Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and fires a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Nidorino, delivering an immense amount of damage it and Nidorino passes out.)_

Referee: Nidorino's unable to battle! Cinccino wins!

 _(Janie calls Nidorino back to its Pokeball.)_

Janie: Awesome job, Nidorino. You deserve a rest.

 _(She gets into a more confident and determined stance.)_

Janie: Okay. Seismitoad, Muddy Water, then Focus Blast! Gallade, Psycho Cut and Magical Leaf!

 _(Seismitoad releases multiple streams of brown water at Exploud, directly hitting it and doing damage to it. Then, it puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Croconaw, delivering a good amount of damage to it. Now, Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Cinccino with them, dealing damage to it. Then,_ _it fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Croconaw, delivering serious damage to it, causing it to fall to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Croconaw cannot continue to battle! Gallade's the winner!

Wallace: Return, Croconaw.

Wallace: You were great out there. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Now, Cinccino, Shock Wave, then Gunk Shot! Exploud, Crunch and Extrasensory!

 _(Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Gallade, doing damage to it. Next, it puts its hands together and a light purple light starts sparkling in between them. Then, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Seismitoad, dealing some damage to it. Now, Exploud's teeth glow white and bites down Seismitoad with them, doing damage to it. Next, its eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Seismitoad, hitting its weak point and doing serious damage.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Sludge Wave! Gallade, Psycho Cut!

 _(A big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Cinccino, doing damage to it. Now, Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Exploud with them, delivering a great amount of damage.)_

Janie: Good! Now, use Focus Blast! Gallade, Magical Leaf!

 _(Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it. Gallade fires multiple light green glowing leaves. The leaves encircle the ball of energy and it hits both Cinccino & Exploud, delivering an immense amount of damage.)_

Wallace: Counter with Rock Tomb and Seed Bomb!

Exploud: _(roars.)_

 _(It puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Seismitoad, dealing some damage. Cinccino opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Gallade, landing a direct hit and doing serious damage to it.)_

Wallace: Now, do Shock Wave, Cinccino! Exploud, Extrasensory!

 _(Cinccino's body gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity. Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it. Both attacks combine into one and hits Gallade and Seismitoad, dealing an immense of damage to each of them.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Muddy Water! Gallade, you use Psycho Cut!

 _(Seismitoad releases multiple streams of brown water at Exploud, dealing damage to it. Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then, it swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and hits Cinccino with them, doing a tremendous amount of damage to it. Cinccino falls to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Cinccino's unable to continue! Gallade wins!

Wallace: Awesome job, Cinccino. You've earned a good rest.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Wallace: Exploud, Rock Tomb & Crunch!

Exploud: _(roars.)_

 _(It puts its hands together in front of itself and silver sparkles form in between them. Then, it raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Exploud's body. Lastly, the glow fades from the orb, forming into a large grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Exploud's hands, and it throws it at Seismitoad, hitting it, but only doing a little bit of damage. Now, its teeth glow white and it bites down on Gallade, hitting its weak point & delivering a great amount of damage. Gallade collapses to the ground, exhausted & out of energy.)_

Referee: Gallade's unable to battle! Exploud wins!

Janie: Gallade, you did well. Return.

 _(She calls him back to his Pokeball.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Focus Blast, then Sludge Wave!

 _(Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Exploud. A big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad. It then hurls it at Exploud. The wave encircles the blast.)_

Wallace: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It narrowly evades the attack.)_

Wallace: Now, use Extrasensory!

 _(Exploud's eyes glow gold, opens its mouth and releases a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Seismitoad, dealing serious damage to it. Both Pokemon show signs of exhaustion.)_

Wallace: Way to go, Exploud. Crunch, now!

 _(Its teeth glow white and it goes for Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, dodge it and use Muddy Water & Sludge Wave, now!

 _(It narrowly evades the attack. Now, a big wave of dark purple sludge form around Seismitoad and then hurls it. Then, it releases multiple streams of brown water. Both attacks fuse together and it hits Exploud, delivering a tremendous amount of damage.)_

Janie: That's good. Now, finish up with Focus Blast!

 _(Seismitoad puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Exploud, delivering a good amount of damage to it. Exploud struggles to remain standing up, but it collapses to the ground, completely out of energy.)_

Referee: Exploud cannot continue! Seismitoad wins, and the victory goes to Janie!

Janie: Yeah! You were awesome, Seismitoad!

 _(She goes over to it and hugs it. Pan over to Wallace.)_

Wallace: Exploud, you were amazing, buddy. Come on back & take a rest.

 _(He calls Exploud back to its Pokeball and gives a smile as if to say, "It doesn't matter that I lost. That battle was a ton of fun." Now, we fade in on another short montage, featuring Iris' battle with a trainer utilizing a Frogadier, a Prinplup, and a Dewott. We cross wipe to the gang in a relaxing area, resting up & preparing themselves for their next battles.)_

Ash: Man, that Helen really put up quite a battle.

Pikachu (concurring): Pika-Pika.

Iris: I'll bet she did. You should've seen the attacks this Emma was pulling off. They were amazing.

Axew (concurring): Ax-ew.

 _(Cilan turns over to Serena and Clemont.)_

Cilan: So, Clemont and Serena, what do you think of the tournament so far?

Clemont: Well, all I'll say is that no one is holding anything back.

Serena _(agreeing)_ : Yeah, they sure aren't.

Cilan: That's what I kind of thought.

 _(They look over to Ada and Diana, who are doing some meditating by the windows.)_

Clemont: Hey, what are two meditating for?

Ada: It's to help us get a better focus for our next upcoming battles.

Iris: Oh, that's pretty helpful.

Diana: Indeed, it is. You all should try it sometime.

Ash: All right, then. We will.

 _(Now, he and Clemont go over to Pikachu & Axew.)_

Cilan: Hey, you two. We have something special for you.

Pikachu _(inquisitive)_ : Pika?

Axew _(inquisitive)_ : Axew?

 _(They go into their bags and get out two cans of specially-made Pokemon food. Then, they pour out a handful of it and give some to them. They each take a piece and then eat them up.)_

Clemont: What do you two think?

Pikachu _(approving)_ : Pika

Axew _(approving)_ : Axew.

Cilan: That's great to know.

 _(They eat some more of it. Now, Clemont gets out two more cans and goes over to Janie and Trevor with them. The two are cleaning up their Pokemon.)_

Clemont: Hey, guys. I have some food fir your Pokemon.

Janie: Well, thank you Clemont.

Clemont: You're welcome.

 _(She takes them from Clemont.)_

Clemont: You know you guys are doing a good job getting them cleaned up.

Trevor: Thanks. They really deserve it after battling so hard out there.

Clemont: That's very nice of you.

 _(They both nod their heads and resume sprucing them up. Now, we cross fade to seven minutes later, at the start of Ada's battle on the ice field with another woman named Marion. She has orange hair, red eyes and is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, tight jeans and flats. Ada gets out three Pokeballs from her belt pouch.)_

Ada: Here we go!

 _(She tosses them up and Lopunny, a Darmanitan and a shiny Malamar come out of them.)_

Lopunny: Lopunny.

 _(Marion picks three Pokemon from her belt.)_

Marion: I choose you!

 _(She throws them and a Chimecho, a Mothim and a Heatmor emerge from them.)_

Chimecho: Chime.

Mothim: (vocalizes.)

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ada: Lopunny, use Double Kick! Malamar, Psywave! Darmanitan, Fire Fang!

 _(Lopunny jumps up and gives a split kick to Heatmor and Chimecho, dealing varying amounts of damage to them. It then does a second one to them. Now, Malamar fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Heatmor, doing damage to it. Darmanitan's mouth & fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Mothim, delivering a good amount of damage to it.)_

Marion: Mothim, use Bug Buzz! Chimecho, Echoed Voice! Heatmor, Flame Burst!

 _(Mothim's wings glow red and starts flapping them, sending out red sound waves from them at Malamar.)_

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Darmanitan. Now, Heatmor releases a stream of fire from its mouth into the air. The flames then form a ball of fire, which then bursts, sending multiple streaks of fire at Lopunny.)_

Ada: Dodge them!

 _(They all swiftly evade the attacks.)_

Marion: Okay, counter with Body Slam, Signal Beam and Astonish!

 _(Heatmor jumps into the air and lands on Lopunny, dealing some damage. A light blue ball of energy form in between Mothim's antennae. Then, it fires a rainbow-colored beam from the ball at Malamar, doing a good amount of damage to it. Chimecho makes a frightening face, sticks out its tongue and a shadow appears on its face and it frightens Darmanitan with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, use Water Pulse, Gyro Ball and Foul Play!

 _(Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Heatmor, doing serious damage to it. Next, Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Mothim, hitting it and doing damage. Malamar grabs Chimecho, turns it around and throws it to the ground, delivering a great amount of damage to it.)_

Marion: Now, Heatmor, Power-up Punch! Mothim, Venoshock! Chimecho, Echoed Voice!

 _(Heatmor's claws become surrounded in an orange aura and it throws it at Malamar. Mothim fires multiple purple blobs of poison from its mouth at Darmanitan.)_

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Lopunny.)_

Ada: Quick, dodge them!

 _(The swiftly move out of the way of the attacks.)_

Ada: Now, use Hammer Arm, Superpower and Focus Punch!

 _(One of Darmanitan's forearms glows white and it slams it onto Heatmor, delivering a good amount of damage. Next, Malamar's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Chimecho & throws it to the ground, doing some damage. Now, Lopunny concentrates sharply and one of its fists glows light blue and it punches Mothim with it, doing some damage.)_

Jenny: Man, those two are really going at it!

Don George: Yep, they know how to let their Pokémon's strengths shine through!

Marion: Okay, guys, counter with Icy Wind, Venoshock and Power-up Punch!

 _(Chimecho opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. Then, it fires a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Lopunny, dealing damage to it. Mothim fires multiple purple blobs of poison from its mouth at Malamar, dealing it damage. Now, Heatmor's claws become surrounded in an orange aura and it throws it at Darmanitan, landing a direct hit and dealing damage. Both sides show signs of exhaustion.)_

Ada: All right, now Malamar, Foul Play on Chimecho! Darmanitan, Fire Fang on Mothim! Lopunny, Water Pulse on Heatmor!

 _(Malamar grabs Chimecho, turns it around and throws it to the ground, delivering a great amount of damage to it. Darmanitan's mouth & fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Mothim, doing a great amount of damage. Now, Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Heatmor, delivering a tremendous amount of damage. Heatmor collapses to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Heatmor's out of the battle! Lopunny's the winner!

Marion: Return, Heatmor!

 _(She calls it back to its Poke ball and gives a look as if to say, "Well done, my friend." Now, she turns back over to the battle.)_

Marion: Chimecho, Icy Wind! Mothim, Signal Beam!

 _(Chimecho opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. Then, it fires a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Malamar, landing a direct hit and doing good amount of damage. Now, a light blue ball of energy form in between Mothim's antennae. Then, it fires a rainbow-colored beam from the ball at Lopunny, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Malamar, Psybeam and Darmanitan, Gyro Ball!

 _(Malamar fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Mothim, doing damage to it. Now, Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Chimecho, hitting it and doing damage.)_

Marion: Counter those with Venoshock and Astonish!

 _(Mothim fires multiple purple blobs of poison from its mouth at Malamar, doing some damage to it. Chimecho makes a frightening face, sticks out its tongue and a shadow appears on its face and somewhat frightens Malamar with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, Lopunny Water Pulse! Malamar, Psywave!

 _(Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Chimecho. Now, Malamar fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Mothim.)_

Marion: Dodge and use Bug Buzz and Echoed Voice!

 _(They quickly evade the attacks and Mothim's wings glow red and starts flapping them, sending out red sound waves from them at Malamar, directly hitting it and dealing a serious amount of damage.)_

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Darmanitan, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Focus Punch! Malamar, Foul Play!

 _(Lopunny concentrates sharply and one of its fists glows light blue and it punches Chimecho with it, doing some damage. Malamar grabs Mothim, turns it around and throws it to the ground, delivering a good amount of damage to it and knocking it out.)_

Referee: Mothim cannot continue! Malamar wins!

Marion _(caringly)_ : Great job, Mothim. Return now.

 _(Marion calls Mothim back to its Pokeball.)_

Marion: Chimecho, Echoed Voice again!

Chimecho: Chiiime…

 _(It vocalizes and it releases light blue sound waves from its mouth at Malamar, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Water Pulse!

 _(Now, Lopunny puts its together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Chimecho, dealing damage. It starts to breath heavily and struggles to stay afloat.)_

Marion: _(to herself)_ We may be down, but we're not going out like this. _(out loud)_ Chimecho, Icy Wind!

 _(Chimecho opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. Then, it fires a wind with light blue sparkles inside at Lopunny, landing a direct hit and doing great damage.)_

Marion: Okay, now use Astonish!

 _(Chimecho makes a frightening face, sticks out its tongue and a shadow appears on its face and frightens Malamar with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: All right, Darmanitan, end this with Gyro Ball!

 _(Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Chimecho, dealing a good amount of damage. It runs out of breath and descends to the ground, completely out of energy.)_

Referee: Chimecho's out of the battle! Darmanitan wins, and this match goes to Ada!

Marion: You were great, Chimecho. Come on back.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, Ada comes over to her.)_

Ada: You were amazing out there, Marion.

 _(We dissolve over to Diana's battle on the water field, where she's facing off against a girl named Laverne. She has brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing a light purple shirt, shorts and sneakers. Both each get three Pokeballs off from their belts.)_

Both: Go!

 _(They toss them up and a Crobat, a Rhyperior and a Barbaracle come forth on Diana's side.)_

Rhyperior: _(growls.)_

 _(Now, we cut over to Laverne's side & see Butterfree, Beautifly and Vivillion emerge.)_

Butterfree: Free-Free!

Beautifly: Beauti-fly!

Referee: This battle will now begin!

Laverne: Butterfree, start off with Confusion! Beautifly, Silver Wind! Vivillion, use Draining Kiss!

 _(Butterfree's eyes glow light blue and Rhyperior becomes outlined in light blue. Butterfree then lifts it into the air and slams to the ground, dealing damage to it. Next, Beautifly flaps its wings and fires a wind with silver crescents in them at Barbaracle, directly hitting it and doing damage. Now, Vivillion flies over to Crobat and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining Crobat of some of its energy.)_

Laverne: Nice, now use Aerial Ace, Air Cutter and Acrobatics!

 _(Butterfree flies into the air and does a flip. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks and goes for Crobat. Beautifly flaps its wings and releases a stream of light blue 'X'-shaped blades from the tips of its wings at Barbaracle. Now, Vivillion's body glow light and it quickly zips through the air at Rhyperior.)_

Diana: Dodge them and use Razor Shell, Fire Fang and Poison Fang!

 _(They swiftly evade the attacks, but Butterfree turns arounds and slams into Crobat, doing damage to it. Now, the claws on both of Barbaracle's hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy. Now, it slashes Beautifly with them, dealing damage to it. Next, Rhyperior's mouth & fangs get surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Vivillion, doing a great amount of damage. Then, Crobat's fangs glow purple and it bites down on Butterfree, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Now, Rhyperior, Stone Edge! Barbaracle, use Water Pulse! Crobat, you use Air Slash!

Rhyperior: (growls.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Beautifly, hitting it and dealing a great amount of damage. Barbaracle creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands and then fires it at Butterfree. Crobat's wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Vivillion, delivering a serious amount of damage to it.)_

Laverne: Come on, guys! Fight back with Energy Ball, Hyper Beam and Giga Drain!

 _(Vivillion it forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Barbaracle, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage. Next, Butterfree releases a massive purple beam from its mouth and fires it at Crobat, dealing damage to it. Beautifly flies around in circles above Rhyperior. Then, its body glows green and leaves behind a turquoise trail of energy that form into a ring. Now, Beautifly's eyes glow red, and green static from the circle hits Rhyperior, draining away a good amount of its energy.)_

Laverne: All right, Vivillion, Draining Kiss! Beautifly, Silver Wind!

 _(Vivillion flies over to Barbaracle and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining some of its energy. Beautifly flaps its wings and fires a wind with silver crescents in them at Rhyperior, directly hitting it and doing damage.)_

Diana: Counter those with Dual Chop & Surf! Crobat, Fly!

 _(Barbaracle's claws glow green and it simultaneously hits Vivillion with them, doing damage to it. Crobat flaps it wings, then it goes up into the air. Rhyperior summons a huge wave that it rides on and it crashes down on every Pokemon on the field, except for Crobat. It does a varying amount of damage to each of them. Now, Crobat dives down at Butterfree, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Quinn: Diana's doing a great job out there.

Siara: Yeah. She's really been working on her strategies.

Lex: Let's see if this one will pay off for her.

Diana: Crobat, Poison Fang! Barbaracle, Water Pulse! Rhyperior, Stone Edge!

 _(Crobat's fangs glow purple and it bites down on Vivillion, doing damage to it. Barbaracle creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands and then fires it at Beautifly, dealing damage to it.)_

Rhyperior: (growls.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Butterfree, hitting it and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Laverne: Butterfree, Confusion! Beautifly, Air Cutter! Vivillion, Energy Ball!

 _(Butterfree's eyes glow light blue and Barbaracle becomes outlined in light blue. Butterfree then lifts it into the air and slams to the ground, dealing damage to it. Beautifly flaps its wings and releases a stream of light blue 'X'-shaped blades from the tips of its wings at Crobat, hitting it doing damage. Next, Vivillion forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Rhyperior, dealing a serious amount of damage to it.)_

Diana: Use Dual Chop,

 _(Beautifly falls to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Beautifly's unable to continue! Barbaracle wins!

Laverne: Beautifly, return. You've earned it.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Laverne: Okay, Vivillion Draining Kiss! Butterfree, Confusion!

 _(Vivillion flies over to Rhyperior and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining Crobat of some of its energy.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, Fire Fang! Crobat, Fly!

 _(Rhyperior's mouth & fangs get surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Butterfree, doing a serious amount of damage to it. Now, Crobat flaps it wings and it goes up high into the air. Then, it dives down towards Vivillion and slams into it, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Now, Crobat, Air Slash! Barbaracle, Razor Shell!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Butterfree. The claws on both of Barbaracle's hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy. Now, it starts slashing them at Vivillion.)_

Laverne: Quick, dodge them and use Hyper Beam! Vivillion, you use Acrobatics!

 _(They fly & narrowly escape the attacks. Now, Butterfree releases a massive purple beam from its mouth and fires it at Barbaracle, dealing some damage to it. Vivillion's body glow light and it quickly zips through the air at Crobat, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, Fire Fang! Crobat, use Poison Fang!

 _(Rhyperior's mouth & fangs get surrounded in red-orange flames and bites down on Vivillion, delivering a great amount of damage. Crobat's fangs glow purple and it bites down on Butterfree, getting at its weak spot & delivering a great amount of damage. Butterfree descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Butterfree's unable to battle! Crobat's the winner!

 _(Laverne calls Butterfree back to its Pokeball.)_

Laverne: Great job out there, Butterfree. Take a nice rest. (She turns back over to the battle.) Okay, Vivillion, use Energy Ball!

 _(Vivillion forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Barbaracle, landing a direct hit and doing a tremendous amount of damage to it.)_

Laverne: All right, now Draining Kiss!

 _(Vivillion flies over to Crobat and gives it a kiss. Then, it starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from it and into Vivillion, draining Crobat of the last of its energy. Now, Crobat descends onto the ground, completely exhausted.)_

Referee: Crobat's out of the battle! Vivillion wins!

Laverne _(prideful)_ : Oh, yeah!

 _(Diana calls Crobat back to its Pokeball.)_

Diana: Crobat, Air Slash! Rhyperior, use Stealth Rock!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing light blue glowing disc-like energy blades from them at Vivillion.)_

Rhyperior: (growls.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and they rush towards Vivillion.)_

Laverne: Dodge them quick and use Energy Ball!

 _(It flies up above the rocks. Now, it forms an orb of light green energy from in between its antennae and it fires the orb at Rhyperior, dealing a serious amount of damage to it.)_

Diana: All right, time to end this. Barbaracle, Dual Chop!

 _(Barbaracle's claws glow green and it simultaneously hits Vivillion with them, hitting it at its weak spot and doing a great amount of damage. Vivillion falls to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Referee: Vivillion's unable to continue! The winner of this battle is Diana!

Diana: Way to go, guys! You were amazing!

Laverne: You did great, Vivillion. Come on back and take a good rest.

 _(She calls Vivillion back to its Pokeball. Now, she goes over to Diana.)_

Laverne:

Diana: Well, thank you, Laverne.

 _(Now, we cross-fade over to Ash's battle on the grass field, where he's going up against a guy named Egon. He has brown hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a blue shirt with a Pokeball symbol on it, blue jean shorts and sneakers.)_

Ash: Okay, ready to do this Pikachu?

 _(He confidently nods his head.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He hops off his shoulder and gets in his battling stance. Now, Ash takes two Pokeballs off his belt and makes then bigger.)_

Ash: Let's go!

 _(He tosses them into the air and Hawlucha and Pignite emerge from them.)_

Pignite: Pignite!

Hawlucha: Hawl-ucha!

 _(Egon takes three Pokeballs off his belt.)_

Egon: Come on out!

 _(He tosses them up and a Blissey, a Mismagius, and a Furfrou emerge from them.)_

Mismagius: Mis.

Blissey: Blissey.

Furfrou: _(barks.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Pignite, Flame Charge! Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!

 _(Pikachu starts running really fast at Furfrou and a white outline surrounds his body. Then, Pignite gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Mismagius. Now, Hawlucha's claws & wings glow white and strikes Blissey with it. Every attack lands a hit and deals a certain amount of damage to the opponents.)_

Egon: Now, counter with Shadow Ball, Blissey! Mismagius, use Charge Beam! Furfrou, you use Hyper Voice!

Furfrou: _(barks loudly.)_

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Pignite.)_

Mismagius: Mis.

 _(Mismagius opens its mouth, an orb of yellow electricity forms in front of it and fires a massive beam of electricity at Hawlucha. Blissey puts its hands together and forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Pikachu. The attacks hit their marks, doing damage to each Pokemon.)_

Egon: Now use Egg Bomb, Sucker Punch and Psybeam!

 _(Furfrou slams into Pikachu, doing some damage to him.)_

Blissey: Blll-iss!

 _(It throws the egg in its pouch at Hawlucha, exploding on impact, doing damage to him and the egg bounces into the air back to Blissey. Mismagius fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside from its mouth at Pignite, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Okay, use Iron Tail, Flamethrower and High Jump Kick!

Pikachu: Pika! Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Blissey, hitting it and dealing damage. Now, Pignite opens its mouth and fires a red-orange stream of fire at Mismagius, landing a hit and doing damage. Hawlucha jumps into the air, then one of its legs glow white and dives down at Furfrou, landing a hit and doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, do Brick Break, Thunderbolt and Flying Press!

 _(Hawlucha flies above Furfrou. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it. Now, Pignite's hands glow light blue and throws them at Blissey.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mismagius.)_

Egon: Quick, dodge them!

 _(They swiftly evade the attacks before they hit.)_

Egon: Now, use Ice Beam, Mystical Fire and Dig!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Hawlucha, dealing damage to it. Now, Mismagius forms a ring of red-orange fire in front of itself. Now, it fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Pikachu, hitting him and delivering some damage to him. Furfrou uses its front paws and digs into the ground.)_

Ash: Stay alert, guys.

 _(They nod their heads and then scan the field & listen carefully. Then, Furfrou pops up in front of Pignite and attacks him, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Those were some good moves there.

Egon: Why, thank you. But don't think we're through yet.

Ash: Oh, I know that. Now, Pignite, Brick Break! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, then Iron Tail! Hawlucha, Flying Press!

 _(Pignite's hands glow light blue and throws them at Blissey, doing damage to it. Now, Hawlucha flies above Blissey. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it, dealing even more damage.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mismagius, doing some damage to it.)_

Pikachu: Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Furfrou, hitting its weak spot and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Egon: All right, you asked for it! Blissey, use Ice Beam! Mismagius, Psybeam! Furfrou, Hyper Voice!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Pikachu, landing a hit and doing damage to him. Mismagius fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside from its mouth at Hawlucha, doing great damage to him. Now, Furfrou it opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Pignite, dealing a considerable amount of damage to him.)_

Ash: Pikachu, ThunderBolt again! Pignite, use Flame Charge! Hawlucha, use Flying Press, then Karate Chop!

Hawlucha: Hawl!

 _(It flies above Furfrou. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it, doing serious damage to it. Now, its claws & wings glow white and strikes Blissey with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mismagius. Pignite gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Mismagius, dealing even more damage and knocking it out. It falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Mismagius is unable to battle.

Egon: Return, Mismagius.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Egon: You did well there. Take a good rest.

 _(Now, we cut over to Ash.)_

Ash: Nice job, guys!

Hawlucha: Hawl-ucha!

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

Pignite: Pig-nite!

 _(Pignite flexes his muscles. Suddenly, he starts to glow white.)_

Ash: _(gasps in surprise.)_ Could this be?

Pikachu _(stunned)_ : Pika.

 _(He grows larger & taller. Now, the glow fades, and he's now… an Emboar.)_

Emboar _(prideful)_ : Emboar!

Don George: Oh, now things are about to get good!

Jenny _(agreeing & enthusiastically)_: You said it!

Ash _(exuberantly)_ : All right, you finally evolved!

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu!

 _(Emboar nods its head.)_

Emboar: Em-boar!

Ash: Now, let's see what new moves you learned.

 _(He goes into his pocket, gets out his Pokedex and scans Emboar.)_

Ash: Ahh, those are pretty good.

 _(He puts the Pokedex back in his pocket.)_

Egon: Okay, Furfrou, use Sucker Punch, then Hyper Voice! Blissey, you use Egg Bomb!

 _(Furfrou slams into Hawlucha, doing some damage to him. Now, it opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Pikachu, doing a good amount of damage to him. Blissey throws the egg in its pouch at Emboar, exploding on impact, doing damage to him and the egg bounces into the air back to itself.)_

Ash: Okay, Pikachu Iron Tail! Emboar, Heat Wave! Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick!

Pikachu: Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Furfrou, doing some damage to it. Emboar opens its mouth and a white flame forms inside it. Now, it fires a round orange flame at Blissey, landing a direct hit and dealing serious damage. Now, Hawlucha jumps into the air, then one of its legs glow white and dives down at Blissey, hitting it and doing more damage to it. Both start to get scuffed up.)_

Egon: Don't think we're down just yet! Blissey, use Ice Beam, then Shadow Ball! Furfrou, Dig!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Hawlucha, doing damage to it. Then, it puts its hands together and forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Emboar, doing damage to him. Now, Furfrou uses its front paws and digs into the ground. Then, it pops up in front of Pikachu and attacks him, doing some damage to him.)_

Ellie: Now, use Ice Beam again and Sucker Punch, then Hyper Voice!

 _(Blissey opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Pikachu. Furfrou slams into Emboar, doing some damage to him. Now, it opens its mouth and fires multiple transparent rings outlined in light blue at Hawlucha.)_

Ash: Dodge them!

 _(The three quickly evade the attacks, but Blissey redirects the Ice Beam and it hits Hawlucha, doing damage to it.)_

Egon: Nice Job!

Blissey: Blissey!

Ash: Can you guys keep going?

 _(The three turn over to him and nod their heads.)_

Ash: All right, then! Now, Pikachu, Iron Tail! Hawlucha, High Jump Kick! Emboar, use Scald!

Pikachu: Pika! Chuu!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles, then it gets surrounded in a white outline and turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He does a front flip and swings it at Blissey, doing some damage to it. Emboar releases a stream of scaling hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Blissey, dealing more damage and burning it in the process. Now, Hawlucha jumps into the air, then one of its legs glow white and dives down at Furfrou, dealing a good amount of damage to it. Furfrou struggles to remain on its feet and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Furfrou's out of the battle.

Egon: You did great today, Furfrou. Come on back.

 _(He calls Furfrou back to its PokeBall.)_

Egon: Okay, Blissey, use Shadow Ball, then go into Egg Bomb and finish up with Ice Beam!

Blissey: Bliss!

 _(It puts its hands together and forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Emboar, dealing damage to it. Now, it throws the egg in its pouch at Pikachu, exploding on impact, doing damage to him and the egg bounces into the air back to itself. Lastly, it opens its mouth, a light blue orb of energy forms inside it and fires light blue beams of energy at Hawlucha, hitting its vulnerable spot and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Ash: Okay, time to end this! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Emboar, Heat Wave! Hawlucha, Flying Press!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(It fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Blissey. Now, Emboar opens its mouth and a white flame forms inside it. Now, it fires a round orange flame at Blissey. The two attacks combine into one attack and hits Blissey, dealing a collateral amount of damage to it.)_

Hawlucha: Hawl-ucha!

 _(It flies above Blissey. Now, it becomes outlined in white energy and dives at it, doing serious damage to it. Blissey collapses to the ground, completely knocked out.)_

Referee: Blissey's unable to battle! The victory of this match goes to Ash Ketchum!

 _(He pumps his fist into the air.)_

Ash (excited): Yeah!

Pikachu (excited): Pi-Pikachu!

Emboar (excited): Emboar!

Hawlucha (excited): Haw-lucha!

 _(Egon calls Blissey back to its Pokeball.)_

Egon: Blissey, you were wonderful today. You've earned a good rest.

 _(He puts the ball back on his belt and walks over to Ash.)_

Egon _(truthfully)_ : Ash, thanks for a great battle. You were really tough.

Ash: Well, thanks Egon. You too.

 _(They shake each other's hands in admiration. Now, a brief montage goes on, where we see the rest of the battles, from Serena facing off against a Fairy-type trainer, Cilan battling a trainer specializing with ground-type Pokemon to Ash facing off with a steel-type Pokemon trainer. Montage ends with a fade into hours later at a multi-story Pokemon Center, where the gang, except Cilan, is at an eating area, sitting at a large dining table, lined with utensils, napkins and plates.)_

Iris: What sort of dish could Cilan be making?

Clemont: Who knows? All he said was that it'll be a surprise.

 _(Trevor turns over to Diana.)_

Trevor: So, how do you guys do your training?

Diana: It's quite easy: we've built a special training course with adjustable difficulty settings to help them intensify their full potential.

Ada: That's right, and I teach them some martial arts so they can hone in their attacks more.

Trevor: Ahh, that's pretty cool.

Janie: All right, here's another question: how long have you guys been working together?

Lex: Oh, from about as far back as when we opened up our studio.

Siara: Yeah, and as we said earlier, we've done plenty there. Say, how would like to see some of those projects?

Janie: Sure, sounds great.

Siara: All right, then.

 _(She gets the Pokepilot out of her pocket, turns it on and starts going through a pictures section, showing the many achievements they've done, from Lex building a movable, life-size statue of Zekrom, to Ada designing the training course, to Siara creating the first attack amplification gadget and a few clips of some of the shorts Quinn & Diana made.)_

Trevor _(impressed)_ : Whoa! Those are incredible!

Siara: Thanks.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her pocket.)_

Diana: Now, you tell us. Where and when did you two first meet?

Janie: Oh, was that a day we won't forget. Well, it started like this…

 _(Flashback to a few months ago, where we see Janie arriving at the Frost Cavern, about ready to enter inside.)_

Janie _(enthusiastically)_ : Ooh, this is going to be great.

 _(She ventures inside. The interior is lined with reflective dark blue ice on the walls and icy stalactites & stalagmites that gleam a little bit.)_

Janie _(amazed)_ : This is really beautiful.

 _(She trudges further in. As she comes to a corner, she spots a Piloswine searching for food.)_

Janie _(quietly)_ : Ah-ha. Now's my chance.

 _(The Piloswine notices her and gets into a battling stance. Janie gets one Pokeball out of her bag.)_

Janie: I choose you, Kirlia!

 _(She throws it and Kirlia comes out of it.)_

Kirlia: Kirlia!

Janie: Kirlia, Magical Leaf!

 _(He raises his hands above his head, then brings them forward and fires multiple glowing light green leaves from his hands at Piloswine, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage. Now, a glowing ball of brown energy forms in between Piloswine's tusks and fires multiple balls of brown mud at Kirlia, doing damage to him.)_

Janie: Magical Leaf again!

 _(He fires more glowing light green at Piloswine, doing more damage to it. Piloswine opens its mouth, the inside glows light blue and it releases a wind with light blue sparkles inside it at Kirlia, doing more damage to him.)_

Janie: Now, use Dazzling Gleam!

 _(He spins around and releases a bright light from his body and hits Piloswine, dealing a good amount of damage to it. Now, Janie takes an empty Pokeball.)_

Janie: All right, Pokeball, go!

 _(She throws it and Piloswine goes inside it. It rocks back & forth and a red light blinks, while Janie patiently waits. The ball stops shaking and the red light fades. She picks it up and raises it into the air.)_

Kirlia: Yeah! We got Piloswine!

Kirlia: Kirlia!

Janie _(happily)_ : You were great, Kirlia. Return.

 _(She calls him back to his Pokeball and starts to go deeper into the cave. Now, a montage goes on where Janie continue to explore more of the cave and seeing the various Pokemon inhabiting it. She skates across a floor of ice to the other side of one area, while also beating a wild Jynx with her Palpitoad. Now, she comes to a new floor of the cavern and sees a unique-looking stalactite and stalagmite formations, and also successfully capturing a Cryogonal in the process. Montage ends with her at another location, having beaten a Beartic with Nidorino.)_

Janie: All right! Way to go, Nidorino!

Nidorino: Nido!

 _(She calls it back to his Pokeball and resumes on through the area. Suddenly, Trevor comes around a corner really fast. They both bump into each other and fall to the ground.)_

Janie: Ow! Hey, watch where you're going there!

Trevor: Sorry about that.

Janie: That's all right. Why were you going so fast?

Trevor: I was just following this Bergmite around, trying to catch up to it.

Janie _(comprehending)_ : Ah-ha. To where, exactly?

Trevor: I don't know. There could be something big that's going to happen.

Janie: Oh, okay. Mind if I help you out?

Trevor: Sure, no problem. My name's Trevor, by the way.

Janie: Glad to meet you. I'm Janie.

 _(They shake each other's hands. Now, they both start scoping the area for the Bergmite. Just then, it comes around a corner and goes into another part of the cave.)_

Trevor: There it goes.

 _(They follow it through to another area. Moments later, they come to a large cavern, where they a large stone with layers of ice covering it, gleaming in the light.)_

Trevor _(amazed)_ : Whoa, would you look at that?  
Janie _(agreeing)_ : Yeah.

 _(Just then, a large group of Bergmites, including the one they were following, gather around the stone in a circle.)_

Janie _(whispering)_ : What do you think they're going to do?

Trevor _(whispering)_ : Let's just watch and see.

 _(The Bergmite rear up and light blue balls of energy form at their mouths and they fire light blue beams of energy at the rock, creating new layers of ice on the rock, making it bigger. Now, light peeks through the roof and hits the rock, causing it to shimmer brightly.)_

Both _(in awestruck)_ : Wow!

 _(They continue to watch as the Bergmite continuously add more layers and it shimmers more. Cross dissolve back to the present day.)_

Ash: That sounded really awesome to see.

Trevor: Mmm-hmm, it certainly was.

Serena: One other thing: where are you going to after the tournament?

Janie: We're going to explore around the Delcolore Islands.

Diana: That's cool. You should stop by our place when you can.

Trevor: All right, we will.

 _(Just then, Cilan comes into the room, carrying three silver platters with covers on them.)_

Cilan: All right, you guys ready?

 _(They all nod their heads.)_

Cilan: Okay.

 _(He places them on the table, removes the covers and reveals… two large stuffed-crust pizzas, one being plain cheese and the other pepperoni, and snickerdoodle blondies.)_

Iris: Wow! These look really good.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Ash: Yeah. I didn't know you like to make pizza.

Cilan: Mmm-hmm. My brothers and I always like to make some on occasion.

Ada: Guys, before we eat, I'd like to propose a toast to successfully making it through the first round.

 _(They all clink their glasses, then they each get a slice of each one and they start eating.)_

All _(contented)_ : Ahh.

Lex: These are delicious, Cilan.

Serena _(concurring)_ : Yeah.

Cilan: Thank you.

Lex: You mind if I ask how you gave the crust this golden color?

Cilan: That's easy: I used milk instead of water.

Lex: Ahh, very clever.

 _(We pan over to see Ash pondering about something for a moment. Then, he gets an idea.)_

Ash: Ah-ha. Hey guys, I just had an idea. What do you say we do some training bright and early tomorrow morning?

 _(The others think about it for a moment and then nod their heads in agreement.)_

Ash: Okay, then.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They resume eating their dinner. Now, we cross-dissolve out to the exterior of the center and the words "To be continued next Wednesday" appear on the screen and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


	2. Round 2: Double Battle Mania

Pokemon Learning League

Nutrition (Part 2)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens early in the morning with the night sky beginning to fade away. Some of the stars have disappeared, the moon sets in the west, cumulus clouds moving across the area, and a calm & settling atmosphere envelops the entire area. Now, we pan down to the Pokemon Center, and we fade in on the guest room, where the gang is sleeping. Someone knocks on the door and Pikachu abruptly awake.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He looks over to the door and hear the knocking again.)_

 _(He nudges at Ash's head until he awakens. He sits up and stretches his arms out.)_

Ash: _(yawns.)_ What is it, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He nudges his head over to the door as if to say, "There's someone at the door.")_

Ash _(comprehending)_ : Oh, okay.

 _(He gets up out of bed, walks over and opens the door. Siara stands in the doorway.)_

Siara: Morning, Ash.

Ash: (yawns.) Morning, Siara. What are you doing up so early?

Siara: We're going to do some quick stargazing before Sunrise.

Ash _(realizing)_ : I see.

Siara: Want to come do it with us?

Ash: You bet.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He goes over to the bed and gets his sneakers. Just then, Serena, Cilan, Iris and Clemont awaken and sit up in their beds.)_

Cilan _: (yawns and grunts.)_ What's going on, Ash?

Ash: We're going out to do some stargazing.

Cilan: Oh. Hold on, we'll be right up.

 _(He and the others get out of bed and they leave the room. Now, they go out to the hallway, where they over to the next room and knock on the door. Janie opens it up.)_

Janie: _(yawns.)_ What's up?

Ada: Want to come out and do some stargazing?

Janie: All right, sure.

 _(Trevor gets up from his bed and the two and put their shoes on. Now, they exit the Center and head over to a hillock not too far away from it.)_

Serena: How long will it be before Sunrise?

 _(Ada checks the time on her Poketch.)_

Ada: About twenty-six minutes.

Serena: All right, then.

 _(They put out a large blanket across the grass and set up some chairs in place. Now, they all take their places. Fade into seven and a half minutes later, where they're looking up at the stars that are still there. Each of them is looking up in a different direction.)_

Siara: Take a look at this star over here. That's Procyon.

Cilan: It looks beautiful.

Janie: Sure does, but look at this one. It's even brighter than that.

Quinn: That's Sirius, and it's the brightest one you'll find up there at night.

Trevor: That's pretty cool. You know, Quinn, you're pretty good.

Quinn: Why, thank you Trevor. Now, if you look over this way, there's Orion's Belt.

 _(Now, we pan over to Ash, Iris, Siara and Serena scanning around for constellations.)_

Serena: Look, there's the Big Dipper.

Iris: Good eye, Serena.

Serena: Thanks.

Ash: And there's the Little Dipper right there.

Pikachu: Pika.

Siara: That's very good, Ash, and you can also see Polaris right there.

 _(She points to the tip of the Little Dipper.)_

Iris: Oh, it looks pretty.

Siara: Mmm-hmm. Now, look right across from it. That's Cassiopeia.

Ash: Oh, that's pretty awesome.

Pikachu (agrees): Pika.

 _(Now, we pan over to Lex, Ada, Clemont and Diana chatting.)_

Clemont: I hope you don't mind of I ask, but how often do you guys come out here this early?

Ada: On several occasions, but it's usually when there are certain astronomical events happen, like when certain planets or stars can be seen at a certain time.

Clemont: Oh, I get you now.

Lex: Yep.

 _(Lex scans across the sky and spots two objects.)_

Lex: Ooh, what perfect timing. _(Calling over.)_ Hey, guys. Come and look at this.

 _(The others come over and look up in the direction he's pointing at.)_

Iris _(bewildered)_ : Uh, what is it, Lex?

Lex: You see those three bright spots there? That's Venus, Mars and Jupiter.

Serena: Really?

Lex: Yep.

Ash: Wow! (curiously) How'd you know that's what they were?

Lex: Well, Siara showed them to us one night a couple of years back.

Ash (understanding): I see.

 _(Now, we fade in fifteen and a half minutes later, where the gang's now chatting.)_

Trevor: So, here's another question: what were some of your personal favorite scenes that you worked on?

Quinn: Hmm, I would have to say it'd be the one where this Rapidish was running so fast that it felt like it was flying. Wasn't easy to do, I can tell you that.

Diana: Mine would be this battle between a Charizard and Tornadus. It was intense and very challenging, but it was worth it in the end.

Janie: Oh, that's pretty cool. _(She turns over to Siara.)_ How about you, Siara? What's your favorite challenge?

Siara: Hmm, that'd currently be working out the flexibility of the android's arms & legs. Figuring out how much each joint can move was quite an undertaking.

Janie: Oh, that's interesting.

 _(Ada checks the time again. It's two and a half minutes till six-thirty.)_

Ada: It's time, guys.

 _(They sit up and look out to the horizon line. Now, a purple light starts to illuminate the sky a bit and the_ _Sun ascends along. The golden yellow light sweeps over the entire area, a few clouds roll in and a red-orange light fills the sky with a bit of blue starting to fade in.)_

All _(in wonder and awe)_ : Whoa!

Pikachu _(in wonder and awe)_ : Pi-ka!

Axew _(in wonder and awe)_ : Axew!

Serena: Isn't it beautiful?

Ash _(agreeing)_ : It sure is.

Pikachu _(agreeing)_ : Pika.

 _(They continue watching it as it rises. A few moments later, they get up from their spots, fold up the blanket & chairs, pick them up and head on back to the Pokemon Center. Now, they each go into the bathroom, clean themselves up and change into their casual clothing. Afterwards, they regroup back in the bedroom.)_

Serena: That was very refreshing.

Cilan: You said it.

Ash: All right, now how should the training plan go for today?

 _(They all think about it for a moment.)_

Clemont: Ahh. We could use this training course I've been working on. However, the one catch to it is, only about three people can use it at a time.

Iris: It's okay, Clemont. That'll work just fine. We could spar off with one another sand then switch out.

Ada: Yeah, and you can do some meditating with us, if you'd like.

Cilan: Okay, that sounds good. Now, as for the course, how about we start it off by strengthening the physical attacks first?

Ash: That's good. Then, after that, we'll work on the special attacks.

Iris: Sounds like a plan to me.

Ash (enthusiastically): Okay, let's do it!

Pikachu (enthusiastically): Pika-chu!

 _(They exit the room and head back outside again. Now, a brief montage goes on where we see them doing warm-up exercises, from leg & arm stretches, turns, to knee and hip rotations and a short lap around the center, all while Clemont is assembling the training course. Montage concludes where Clemont is finishing setting up the training course. It consists of movable targets, a couple of heavy bags, a treadmill and some robotic hands.) _

Lex: Wow, this looks impressive, Clemont.

Clemont: Well, thank you.

 _(He presses a button and activates the course. The targets & treadmill move about and the arms get into a blocking or defensive stance. Just then, Serena taps Ash on his shoulder.)_

Serena: Hey, Ash.

Ash: What is it, Serena?

Serena _(very certain)_ : I was wondering, could you please spar off against me?

Ash: Sure, of course.

Serena _(thankfully)_ : Great.

 _(They walk over to a small battle field, then they go into their corners and get into their beginning stances.)_

Ash: All right, let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(He hops off his shoulder and gets into his battling stance.)_

Serena: Come on out, Pancham!

 _(She tosses the Pokeball and Pancham comes out of it.)_

Pancham: Pan-cham!

Ash: You go first, Serena.

Serena: Okay, Pancham use Arm Thrust!

 _(Pancham's hands glow white and strikes Pikachu with them, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(His tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then gets surrounded in a white outline. Then, it turns to iron and swings it at Pancham, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Use Stone Edge!

Pancham: Paaaaannnnn-cham!

 _(He slams his hand on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Pikachu.)_

Ash: Quick, dodge it and use ThunderBolt!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He swiftly moves out of the way of the attack.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Pancham.)_

Serena: Dodge it!

 _(Pancham swiftly evades the blast.)_

Serena: Now, use Dark Pulse!

 _(He creates a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. Then, he combines them and fires them as a beam at Pikachu, directly hitting him and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Great move there, Serena.

Serena: Thanks, Ash.

Ash: Pikachu, Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He runs fast towards Pancham and a white outline surrounds him. He hits Pancham, doing damage to it._ _Now, we pan back over to the training course. Iris, Clemont, and Janie get into their positions.)_

Iris: Ready to do it, Axew?

Axew (affirmatory): Axew.

Iris: Good.

 _(He gets into his starting position.)_

Janie: It's time, Nidorino!

 _(She throws the Pokeball and Nidorino emerges from it.)_

Nidorino: Nido.

Clemont: Let's go, Bunnelby!

 _(He throws the PokeBall and Bunnelby emerges from it.)_

Bunnelby: Bunn-el.

Iris: Axew, Dragon Claw!

 _(Both of Axew's claws glow light blue and it slashes at a target, but one of the robotic hands blocks the attack.)_

Iris (encouraging): Come on, Axew. Try again.

Axew: Ax-ew.

 _(One of the robotic arms throws a left hook, but Axew narrowly evades it. Then, he goes for the target and slashes it on the bullseye.)_

Iris: Way to go, Axew!

Axew: Axew!

 _(Now, we look over to Clemont and Bunnelby working with a large heavy bag with a bullseye on it.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, Double Slap!

 _(Its ears glow white and it repeatedly smacks the heavy bag with them.)_

Clemont: That's it. Keep it up.

 _(Now, we look over to see Nidorino gets on the treadmill. It starts up and it goes at a fast, but steady speed.)_

Janie: All right, Nidorino, Take Down!

 _(Nidorino's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and charges toward the target, and just then, two robotic arms throw left & right hooks at him, but he swiftly avoids each punch, then leaps forward and hits the target in the bullseye.) _

Janie: All right, Nidorino! You got it now!

 _(We pan over to Ada, Diana, Cilan and Trevor preparing to meditate. They sit on their knees in a relaxing position. Now, they close their eyes, take a deep breath and calmly focus.)_

Trevor: This feels nice.

Ada: Oh, good. Now, concentrate your energy.

 _(They continue to focus & concentrate. Now, a montage commences where we cross fade to a half hour later, where everyone's switched up, with Cilan sparring off against Janie, Iris & Serena mediating and then switch up again later. Montage concludes with them finishing up their last training sessions.) _

Clemont: Whew, that was intense.

Ash: Yeah, but it's all worth it.

Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu.

 _(Just then, Serena's stomach grumbles.)_

Serena: Oh. I guess it's time to eat.

Cilan: Hey, no problem. Clemont and I will fix up brunch for us.

 _(They all head back onside the Center. Fade in to a couple of minutes later, where everyone's sitting a large table.)_

Ash: What sort of plan could Clemont and Cilan have for this brunch?

Serena: Who knows? Maybe it'll be something special.

 _(Cilan and Clemont come over to them and Cilan hand each of them six laminated menu cards. Three of them have breakfast items on them, and the other three have lunch items.)_

Ash _(bewildered)_ : Uh, what are these cards for?

Cilan: It's easy: all you do is select one breakfast and lunch item you want from each set and then hand us back your selections.

Ash (comprehending): Ahh, I get you now.

 _(They carefully look over the items, then each pick out one from each set and hand their selections over to Clemont. He carefully scans them.)_

Clemont: Okay, then. We'll have them ready in a few minutes.

 _(Cilan takes up the remaining cards and he & Clemont head into the kitchen.)_

Janie: Those two sure know how to cook, don't they?

Ash: Oh, you have no idea.

Iris: Yeah, some of what they make is amazing.

Trevor: Ahh, that's cool. _(He turns over to the Mission Guides.)_ How about you some of you?

Ada: We sure do. Lex and I make a lot of unique dishes that you should try sometime.

Janie: All right, sounds great.

Siara: So, while we're still on the subject, there are certain aspects about nutrition that many people don't know of or tend to overlook.

Trevor: Okay, like what?

Siara: I'll show you.

 _(She gets out the Pokepilot out from her pocket, turns it on, goes through it and comes to a section on the various parts of nutrition.)_

Siara: To start with, you've always heard that water is vital for your body, and there's a good reason for it. Not only is every bodily fluid based around it, but it also helps cleanse any bodily wastes, lubricates and protects your joints, organs, nose and mouth and it maintains your body's temperature.

Ash: That's a very cool thing.

Siara: Mmm-hmm, but there's more. Next, there's the importance of carbohydrates. In recent years, many people have claimed that they're bad for you, but in actuality, they're good for your body. Simple and complex carbohydrates are broken down into glucose molecules during digestion and then are absorbed into cells where they're used as an energy source. In addition, the amount of energy certain foods provide is measured in units of heat, or calories.

Serena: Oh, that's very interesting. What else is there?

Siara: Next up is how vital protein is for your growth. It's comprised of nine essential amino acids that your body uses to create tissues and vital enzymes. On average, a person needs 50 to sixty grams per day, and it can be obtained quite easily, from eating meat, of course, bread and drinking milk.

Trevor: What now?

Quinn: Mind if I handle these next ones, Siara?

Siara: No, go right ahead.

 _(She hands the Pokepilot over to Quinn.)_

Quinn: Now, this next one is something you already know about: vitamin & minerals are crucial to body functions, as well as playing a role in preventing certain diseases. However, what you may not know about is that some vitamins & minerals are toxic to your body if they're ingested in large quantities, like Vitamin A, Iron and Niacin. So be sure you know which ones you'll need more of than others.

Iris: Okay, we'll keep that one in mind. Now what?

Quinn: Another way some can get nutrients is by taking supplements, which are just nutrients in either pill or liquid form. Whenever anyone takes one of these, it's usually to help round out a balanced diet they could be on or provide protection against a deficit. However, the important thing to remember about them is, they're not meant as a substitute for gaining nutrients from food and can't help fight off against diseases.

Ash: Okay, is there anything else?

Quinn: Yes, there is: the importance of the food labels. You always see them on cans or boxes, and with good reason. They're meant to tell you what the ingredients of specific foods are, what the serving sizes are, how many calories they hold, and of course, what vitamins & minerals are in them. They can also be helpful if you're planning heartier meals.

Ash: Well, those are all very interesting facts there.

Siara: Mmm-hmm, they are. So, what do you guys say we do some trivia?

Iris: Okay, then.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel displaying three images associated with different nutritional aspects.)_

Siara: Ready to do it, guys?

Serena: Yeah, we are.

Siara: Okay, then. First, what makes protein important for your body?

Serena: They're made of nine amino acids and the body uses them to create tissues and enzymes.

Quinn: That's very good, Serena. Next, what are the food labels meant to tell you?

Trevor: What ingredients and vitamins & minerals they have, the serving size and how many calories they have.

Siara: All right, Trevor. Why are carbohydrates good for the body?

Janie: They're broken down into glucose molecules, absorbed into the cells and are used for energy.

Siara: You got it, Janie. You guys did great there.

Ash: Thanks, Siara and Quinn.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Quinn and Siara: You're welcome.

 _(Quinn turns the Pokepilot off, hands it back to Siara and she puts it in her pocket. Now, Cilan and Clemont exit out of the kitchen with everyone's food on plates. Ash and Lex get apple-stuffed French toast and ham & cheese crescent roll-ups, Iris and Diana each get blueberry & almond crepes and a hummus and prosciutto wrap, Janie gets a hash brown omelet and a ham and potato soup, Serena gets blueberry & almond crepes and a ham & cheese crescent roll-ups, Trevor receives an apple-stuffed French toast and a hummus and prosciutto wrap, Siara gets a hash brown omelet and a ham & potato soup, Ada has an Apple-stuffed French Toast and a ham & potato soup and Quinn gets a. Cilan has some ham & cheese roll-ups and blueberry & almond crepes and Clemont has a hash brown omelet and a hummus and prosciutto. They all start to dig in to their food.)_

All (contended): Mmm.

Pikachu (contended): Pika.

Axew (contended): Axew.

Serena (complementing): You guys outdid yourselves with this.

Iris (agreeing): You said it.

Clemont: Why, thank you. We make a good team, don't we?

Cilan: Indeed, we do Clemont.

 _(Cross fade to several minutes later, where they finish up their meals. Ash clears up his plate and puts it aside.)_

Ash: Oh, that really hit the spot.

Trevor: So, guys. Before we get back to training, how about we do another round of trivia?

Serena: Okay, but let's see if the audience is up for it before we start.

Janie: Mind if I handle this one?

Ash: No, go right ahead Janie.

Janie: All right.

 _(She turns over to the audience.)_

Janie (casually): You guys up for doing this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

 _(Side wipe to three other images displaying different aspects of nutrition.)_

Ash (V.O.): Okay, let's do it. What makes water so important for your body? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ It protects the joints, organs, nose and mouth and it cleanses any waste out. You got it.

Iris (V.O.): Which vitamins & minerals are toxic if they're taken in large amounts? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Vitamin A, Iron and Niacin. Okay, then.

Trevor (V.O.): _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Round out a balanced diet and protect against any deficits. All right.

 _(Dissolve back to the gang and Serena casually speaking to the audience.)_

Serena (casually): Great work there, guys.

Ash: All right, let's get to it.

 _(They get up from their seats and head back outside to the training course. Clemont takes down the robotic arms and heavy bags and puts up attack energy absorbers & reflectors in their place.)_

Clemont: Here we go.

 _(He presses a button and activates them. The reflectors and absorbers move up and down.)_

Ash: Okay, let's get this started.

 _(Now, a montage goes on where they get engage in the second half of their training session.)_

Serena: Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!

 _(Sylveon pulls her feelers together, and the air around them start to glow light blue. Then, she spreads them wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at a target, but an attack absorber blocks the attack and absorbs the attack. Now, she performs the attack again, and the absorber intercepts, but she redirects it to go around it and hits the target.)_

Serena: Nice job, Sylveon!

 _(We look over to Ash and Oshawatt dealing with another target.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, use Water Gun!

Oshawatt: Osha!

 _(He fires a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at the target, but one attack reflector deflects the attack right back at him.)_

Ash: Quick, dodge it!

 _(He swift evades the blast.)_

Ash: Now, Water Gun again!

 _(He fires a spiraling stream of water from his mouth at the target, which bypasses the attack reflector and hits in the bullseye.)_

Ash: All right, way to go!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(Now, we look over to Trevor and his Clefable.)_

Trevor: Clefable, Shock Wave!

Clefable: Cle-fable!

 _(It gets surrounded in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at the target. One of the attack reflectors tries to block it, but the attack goes around it and hits the target.)_

Trevor: Yeah, you're getting it.

 _(We pan over to Iris and Clemont meditating with Ada and Diana. Now, we look over to Cilan sparring off with Janie.)_

Cilan: Now, Stunfisk Mud Bomb!

 _(Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Gallade, doing damage to him.)_

Janie: Gallade, counter with Magical Leaf!

 _(He fires multiple light green glowing leaves at Stunfisk, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Janie: Now, use Psycho Cut!

 _(Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend to the back. Then, it starts swings them repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades emerge from them and goes for Stunfisk.)_

Cilan: Dodge it!

 _(It jumps up and evades the attack.)_

Cilan: Now use Scald!

 _(It rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Gallade, doing some damage to him.)_

Janie: Good move there, Cilan.

Cilan: Thank you, Janie.

 _(They continue on with their training. Now, we pan up to see everyone training hard and we cross fade to the big stadium, where the second-round battles are about to get started. A humongous crowd of spectators sit in the bleachers.)_

Don George: Welcome, everyone to the second day of the Tri-Round Trainers' Club Tournament. Today's going to be a

Jenny: Right you are, Don George. Now, let's get it underway with our first battle of the day.

 _(We pan down to the battle field, where Cilan's up against a guy named Chris. He has red hair, hazel eye and is wearing a blue t-shirt, navy blue jean shorts and sneakers.)_

Referee: This matchup of Cilan and Chris will now begin!

Cilan: Let's go, Stunfisk and Houndoom!

 _(He tosses the Pokeballs up and Stunfisk and Houndoom come out of them.)_

Houndoom: _(growls.)_

 _(Chris gets two Pokeballs off his belt.)_

Chris: Go!

 _(He throws them into the air and an Ursaring and a Magmortar emerge from them.)_

Ursaring: _(roars.)_

Chris: Ursaring use Strength! Magmortar, Power-up Punch!

Ursaring: _(roars.)_

 _(Its body becomes surrounded by a red aura and goes for Stunfisk. Now, Magmortar's fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Dodge them and use Thunder Shock and Rock Smash!

 _(They both swiftly evade the attacks. Now, Stunfisk's body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, doing damage to it. Houndoom jumps into the air, its front paws glow white and falls onto Ursaring, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Now, Houndoom Crunch! Stunfisk, Mud Bomb!

 _(Houndoom's teeth glow white, then it jumps up and goes for Magmortar. Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Magmortar.)_

Chris: Counter with Hammer Arm and Lava Plume!

 _(Ursaring's forearms glow gold and slams them into Houndoom, dealing damage to it. Then, Magmortar causes an explosion around itself, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area, cancels out the Mud Bomb and hits Stunfisk with flames, dealing damage to it. Houndoom leaps out of the way of the attack.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast and Ursaring, Stone Edge!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Stunfisk. Ursaring slams its hands into the ground and pointed light blue rock pillars appear and rush towards Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, dodge and use Flame Charge! Stunfisk, Sludge Bomb!

 _(Houndoom moves out of the way of the attack. Now, it becomes surrounded in red flames, runs fast and slams into Ursaring, doing significant damage to it. Stunfisk fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar, exploding on impact and doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use Scald and Fire Fang!

 _(It rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Houndoom's mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down Ursaring, doing damage to it.)_

Chris: Close Combat & Flare Blitz!

 _(Ursaring repeatedly punches and kicks Houndoom at a fast speed, dealing a considerable amount of damage. Now, Magmortar's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Stunfisk like a missile, doing a good amount of damage. Then, red sparks surround its body while receiving recoil damage.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast! Ursaring, Strength!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Houndoom, dealing great damage to it. Next, Ursaring's body becomes surrounded by a red aura and slams into Stunfisk, doing damage to it. Just then, little sparks of yellow electricity surround its body.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, Sludge Bomb! Houndoom, Rock Smash!

 _(Stunfisk fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Ursaring, doing damage to it. Houndoom jumps into the air, its front paws glow white and falls onto Magmortar, hitting it and dealing damage.)_

Ash: Boy, Cilan's really doing great.

Pikachu (agreeing): Pika-chu.

Clemont _(complementing)_ : I'll say he is.

Chris: Use Power-up Punch and Stone Edge!

 _(Magmortar's fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Stunfisk, doing damage to it. Ursaring slams its hands into the ground and pointed light blue rock pillars appear and rush towards Houndoom, hitting it and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Those are some very good moves there.

Chris: Why, thanks. Same to you. Now, do Flare Blitz and Hammer Arm!

 _(Magmortar's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Stunfisk like a missile. Then, Ursaring's forearms glow gold and throws them at Houndoom.)_  
Cilan: Quick, dodge them and use Mud Bomb and Crunch!

 _(Stunfisk and Houndoom leap up and narrowly avoid the attacks. Now, Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Ursaring, landing a direct hit and dealing a considerable amount damage to it. Houndoom's teeth glow white, then it jumps up and bites down on Magmortar, getting it at its weak spot and doing a great amount of damage and causes it to flinch.)_

Cilan: Now, use Thunder Shock and Fire Fang!

 _(Stunfisk's body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, doing damage to it and little sparks of electricity surround Magmortar's body. Houndoom's mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on Ursaring, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Nice job, you two.

Chris: Don't give up now. Ursaring, Stone Edge!

 _(Ursaring slams its hands into the ground and pointed light blue rock pillars appear and rush towards Stunfisk, directly hitting it and doing great damage.)_

Cilan: Now, Stunfisk Sludge Bomb, now! Houndoom, Flame Charge!

 _(Stunfisk fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar. Houndoom becomes surrounded in red flames and runs fast towards Ursaring.)_

Chris: Dodge them, now!

 _(They swiftly and narrowly evade the attacks.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast! Ursaring, Close Combat!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Stunfisk, doing a good amount of damage. Now, Ursaring repeatedly punches and kicks Houndoom at a fast speed, dealing a tremendous amount of damage. Houndoom faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Houndoom's unable to battle! Ursaring wins!

Chris: All right Ursaring!

Cilan: Come on back, Houndoom. You deserve a good rest.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Serena: How much longer can Stunfisk can go on?

Ash _(reassures)_ : No need to worry about it, Serena. I think it's going to do all right.

Cilan: Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock, then Sludge Bomb!

 _(Its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, dealing damage. Then, it jumps into the air and fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Ursaring, landing a direct hit and dealing heavy damage.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Focus Blast!

 _(Magmortar tries to perform the attack, but little sparks of yellow electricity surround its body and it becomes immobilized.)_

Cilan: Okay, now use Sludge Bomb and Thunder Shock again!

 _(Stunfisk jumps into the air and fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing damage. Then, its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Ursaring, doing damage.)_

Chris: Ursaring, Hammer Arm!

 _(Ursaring's forearms glow gold and slams them into Stunfisk, dealing a good amount damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use Scald and Mud Bomb!

 _(Stunfisk rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, it takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Ursaring, hitting its weak spot, dealing a great amount of damage. Ursaring falls to the ground, knocked out.)_

Referee: Ursaring's unable to continue! Stunfisk wins!

 _(Chris calls Ursaring back to its Pokeball.)_

Chris: Ursaring, you were awesome buddy. Take a good rest. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Magmortar, use Power-up Punch!

 _(Its fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Stunfisk.)_

Cilan: Counter with Thunder Shock!

 _(Its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, dealing damage and stopping Magmortar's attack.)_

Cilan: Now, use Sludge Bomb!

 _(It jumps into the air and fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Magmortar.)_

Chris: Dodge and use Focus Blast!

 _(Magmortar puts its hands together up front, forms an orb of yellow energy and throws it at Stunfisk, doing some damage to it.)_

Chris: Now, Magmortar Lava Plume!

 _(Magmortar causes an explosion around itself, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and it goes for Stunfisk.)_

Cilan: Dodge it, quick!

 _(It leaps up into the air and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Don George: Man, that Stunfisk's really putting up a good battle.

Jenny: Yeah, you said it.

Cilan: Now, use Mud Bomb!

 _(Stunfisk jumps into the air, takes in a deep breath and fires a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Magmortar, doing great damage to it.)_

Chris: Magmortar, Flare Blitz!

 _(Magmortar's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Stunfisk like a missile, doing a good amount of damage. Then, red sparks surround its body while receiving recoil damage.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, are you okay?

 _(It struggles to lift itself up. Then, it slowly lifts its tailfin up as if to say, "Yes, but just barely.")_

Cilan: Oh, good.

Chris: Now, Lava Plume!

 _(It tries to do the attack, but yellow sparks of electricity suddenly surround its body and it becomes completely immobilized.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock!

 _(Its body glows white and its body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks. Then, its body glows yellow and fires multiple beams of electricity from its body at Magmortar, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Okay, now finish it with Scald!

 _(Stunfisk rises up on its tailfin and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Magmortar, dealing a greater amount of damage to it and Magmortar falls to the ground, out of energy and knocked out.)_

Referee: Magmortar cannot continue to battle! Stunfisk's the winner! The victory goes to Cilan!

 _(Cilan goes over to Stunfisk and gets down to its level.)_

Cilan: Stunfisk, I'm very proud of you. You were amazing out there.

 _(Chris calls Magmortar back to its Pokeball.)_

Chris: You were awesome there, Magmortar. You deserve a good rest.

 _(Cilan comes over to him.)_

Cilan: I must say, Chris, your Pokemon put up quite a battle there

Chris: Thank you, Cilan. That Stunfisk of yours was amazing.

 _(A brief montage commences, showing the other battles going on, with Diana's going up a guy named Joey with his Hypno and Manectric and Trevor facing off with a girl named Mabel and her Claydol & Braviary, respectively. Montage concludes at the start of Serena's battle against a guy named Dominic. He has short blue hair, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a yellow-orange shirt, grey sweats and sneakers.)_

Serena: I choose you, Sylveon and Braixen!

 _(She throws her Pokeballs and Braixen and Sylveon emerge from them.)_

Braixen: Braix.

Sylveon: Sylv-eon.

 _(Dominic picks two Pokeballs off his belt and makes them bigger.)_

Dominic: Go!

 _(He tosses them up and an Electabuzz and a Drifblim appear out of them.)_

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Serena: Braixen, Scratch! Sylveon, Fairy Wind!

Braixen: Braix!

 _(Her claws glow white and she slashes them out at Electabuzz, doing damage to it. Now, Sylveon pulls her feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Then, she spreads her feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Drifblim, doing damage to it.)_

Dominic: Electabuzz, Rolling Kick and Drifblim, Ominous Wind!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and roundhouse kicks Braixen, doing some damage to her. Now, Drifblim waves its arms and releases a purple wind at Sylveon, dealing damage to her.)_

Dominic: Now use Acrobatics and Dynamic Punch!

 _(Drifblim's body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air and tries to tackle Braixen. Its fist glows red and red-orange energy pulses off like an explosion. Electabuzz then charges forward at Sylveon.)_

Serena: Sylveon, use Protect!

 _(Braixen gets behind Sylveon and she stands on her hind legs and projects a bluish-green force field, deflecting both attacks at once.)_

Serena: Okay, use Swift now! Braixen, you use Flamethrower!

 _(Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Electabuzz and Drifblim. Drifblim is unaffected, but Electabuzz takes damage from it.)_

Braixen: Braix-en!

 _(She points her wand stick at Drifblim and forms a red-orange flame at its tip. Now she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Drifblim, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Dominic: Counter with Weather Ball and Charge Beam!

 _(Drifblim holds its arms up and creates an orange ball with fire streams around it and fires it at Braixen, hitting her and doing only a little bit of damage. Now, Electabuzz puts its hands together and an orb of yellow electricity appears in between them and fires it at Braixen, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Serena: Now, Braixen Hidden Power! Sylveon, Swift!

 _(Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Electabuzz. Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Electabuzz and Drifblim. Drifblim is unaffected, but Electabuzz takes damage from it.)_

Dominic: Drifblim, use Acrobatics and Electabuzz, Rolling Kick!

 _(Drifblim's body glows light blue, quickly zips through the air and tackles Braixen, doing damage. Electabuzz swings its leg around and roundhouse kicks Sylveon, dealing a little damage to her.)_

Serena: You two doing okay?

 _(The two turn back to her and nod their heads as if to say, "Yes, we're fine.")_

Serena: That's good. Now Sylveon, Moonblast! Braixen, Fire Blast!

 _(Sylveon spreads her feelers out wide and gathers energy from the moon. Then, it forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Electabuzz, doing damage She releases a_ _大_ _-shaped blast from her mouth at Drifblim, doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Dominic: Use Thunder and Phantom Force!

 _(Drifblim forms of a shadowy portal and floats down into it. Then, it emerges from another portal and jabs Sylveon with one of its arms, doing damage to her.)_

Jenny: Ooh, those were very strong.

Don George: Yeah, couldn't have said that better myself.

Serena: Braixen, Flamethrower! Sylveon, Fairy Wind!

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at Drifblim and forms a red-orange flame at its tip. Now she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Drifblim, doing a good amount of damage. Sylveon pulls her feelers together, and the air around them start to glow light blue. Then, she spreads them wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Electabuzz, doing damage.)_

Dominic: Counter with Charge Beam and Weather Ball!

 _(Electabuzz puts its hands together and an orb of yellow electricity appears in between them and fires it at Braixen, doing damage to her. Now, Drifblim_ _holds its arms up and creates an orange ball with fire streams around it and fires it at Sylveon, hitting her and doing damage.)_

Serena: Braixen, Hidden Power! Sylveon, Moonblast!

 _(Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Electabuzz, doing damage to it. Sylveon spreads her feelers out wide and gathers energy from the moon. Then, it forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth and fires it at Drifblim, landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of damage. Drifblim faints and descends to the ground.)_

Referee: Drifblim cannot continue! Sylveon wins!

Dominic: Drifblim, return.

 _(He calls Drifblim back to its Pokeball.)_

Dominic: You were great out there. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Electabuzz, Dynamic Punch on Braixen!

 _(Its fist glows red and red-orange energy pulses off like an explosion. Electabuzz then charges forward and punches Braixen with it, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Braixen, Hidden Power!

 _(Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Electabuzz.)_

Dominic: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It swiftly evades the attack.)_

Dominic: Use Rolling Kick!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and tries to roundhouse kick Sylveon.)_

Serena: Sylveon, Protect!

 _(Sylveon stands on her hind legs and projects a bluish-green force field, deflecting the Rolling Kick.)_

Serena: Now, Swift attack!

 _(Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Electabuzz, doing damage.)_

Dominic: Use Thunder!

 _(Electabuzz's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and fires a massive beam of yellow electricity at Sylveon, dealing a tremendous amount of damage to her. Sylveon collapses to the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Sylveon's unable to battle! Electabuzz is the winner!

Serena: Sylveon, return.

 _(She calls her back to her Pokeball.)_

Serena: You've earned a good rest. All right, Braixen, Scratch!

(Her claws glow white and she slashes them out at Electabuzz, dealing damage to it.)

Dominic: Electabuzz, Rolling Kick!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and does a roundhouse kick at Braixen, hitting her and doing some damage.)_

Dominic: Now, Charge Beam!

 _(Electabuzz pus its hands together and an orb of yellow electricity appears in between them and fires it at Braixen.)_

Serena: Dodge it and use Flamethrower!

 _(She narrowly evades the attack.)_

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at Electabuzz and a white flame forms at the tip of it. Then, it fires a round orange flame from the tip at Electabuzz, landing a direct hit and dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

All (stunned): WHOA!

 _(Serena looks on with a stunned expression on her face reading, "That wasn't Flamethrower. What attack was that?" She quickly gets her Pokedex out of her pocket and analyzes it.)_

Serena _(understanding)_ : Oh, I see.

 _(She puts it back in her pocket.)_

Dominic: Electabuzz, Dynamic Punch!

 _(Its fist glows red and red-orange energy pulses off like an explosion. Electabuzz then charges forward and punches Braixen with it, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Dodge and use Scratch!

 _(Her claws glow white and she slashes them out at Electabuzz.)_

Dominic: Counter with Rolling Kick!

 _(Electabuzz swings its leg around and does a roundhouse kick. The two attacks collide and cancel each other out.)_

Dominic: Now, Thunder!

 _(Electabuzz's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and fires a massive beam of yellow electricity at Braixen.)_

Serena: Braixen, dodge it and use Heat Wave!

 _(She jumps up and narrowly avoids the attack. Now, she points her wand stick at Electabuzz and a white flame forms at the tip of it. Then, it fires a round orange flame from the tip at Electabuzz, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Serena: All right, use Fire Blast!

 _(She releases a_ _大_ _-shaped blast from her mouth at Electabuzz, delivering a great amount of damage. Electabuzz faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Electabuzz's unable to go on! Braixen wins, and the match goes to Serena!

Ash (calling out, enthusiastically): Way to go!

Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu!

 _(Serena runs over to Braixen.)_

Serena: Oh, Braixen. You were fantastic.

Braixen: Braixen.

Dominic: You were great, Electabuzz. Come on back and take a good rest.

 _(He calls Electabuzz back to its Pokeball. We fade in to over an hour later, where the gang's taking a break in the resting area.)_

Iris: Serena, you were amazing out there.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: Yeah, and your Pokemon were very exceptional.

Serena (appreciative): Aww, thanks guys.

Ash: You've really gotten a lot better with your battling skills.

Serena: Well, let's just say I picked them up from a certain someone.

Clemont: You know, things are going to get interesting with our next opponents.

Iris: Mmm-hmm, and one thing's for sure: they're not going to hold anything back.

Ash: Yeah, and neither are we.

 _(He ponders for a moment and then gets an idea.)_

Ash: Hold on, guys. I'm going to do a little changing up.

Clemont: Yeah, I better do that, as well.

 _(They both get up and go over to the next room.)_

Janie: So, which Pokemon you think they're each going to get?

Iris: Who knows, but they're going to do good.

 _(Now, we cross fade back to the main stadium and the next battle, where Ash is facing up against Chrissy.)_

Ash: Oh, it's you.

Chrissy: Yeah. I'm Chrissy. Nice to see you again.

Ash: Same back to you. I'm Ash.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ash: Talonflame and Unfezant, let's go!

 _(He throws two Pokeballs into the air and Talonflame and Unfezant emerge from them.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong and Kangaskhan, I choose you!

 _(She tosses up the Pokeballs and Bronzong and Kangaskhan emerge from them.)_

Kangaskhan: Kangaskhan!

Ash: Talonflame, Flame Charge! Unfezant, Quick Attack!

 _(Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong, dealing damage to it. Unfezant's body becomes surrounded in a white outline, flies at Kangaskhan at a fast speed and slams into her, dealing damage.)_

Chrissy: Use Round and Thunderbolt!

 _(Bronzong swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Unfezant, doing damage to her. Then, Kangaskhan fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Talonflame, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Chrissy: That's great! Now, Bronzong Zen Headbutt and Kangaskhan, Sucker Punch!

 _(The top part of Bronzong's head glows blue and it gets surrounded in a see-through reflective shield. Then, it lunges itself at Talonflame. Now, Kangaskhan throws a punch at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Dodge them!

 _(They both fly upwards and swiftly evade the respective attacks.)_

Ash: Now, use Razor Wind and Air Cutter!

 _(Talonflame's wings glow bright white and repeatedly waves them, creating bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves and fires them ay Kangaskhan, dealing a good amount of damage. Unfezant flaps her wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of her wings at Bronzong and Kangaskhan, dealing a varying amount of damage to both.)_

Chrissy: Kangaskhan, Ice Beam! Bronzong, Payback!

 _(She opens her mouth, forms a light blue ball of energy inside it and fires it at Talonflame, doing some damage. Now, Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Unfezant with incredible force, doing considerable damage.)_

Ash: Counter with Steel Wing and Aerial Ace!

 _(Talonflame's wings glow white and strikes Kangaskhan with them, doing damage to her. Now, Unfezant flies up and dives down at Bronzong so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, use Round! Kangaskhan, Sucker Punch!

 _(Bronzong swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Talonflame. Kangaskhan throws a punch at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Dodge them and go into Brave Bird and Sky Attack!

 _(They fly straight up and swiftly evade the attacks. Now, Talonflame's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it flies straight at Bronzong and slams into it at full force, doing damage to it, while also sustaining recoil damage to itself. Unfezant dives down, her body becomes surrounded in an orange and gold sparkling aura and flies into Kangaskhan, dealing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Chrissy: Oh, we're not taking _that_ easily. Bronzong, Hyper Beam! Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!

 _(Bronzong puts its arms and creates a ball of purple and black energy in between them. Then, it fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Talonflame, doing a considerable amount of damage. Now, Kangaskhan balls up her fist, which is then surrounded in a gray orb of energy and punches Unfezant with it, doing damage to her.)_

Ash: Those are some awesome attacks there, Chrissy.

Chrissy: Thanks, Ash. You have some cool ones, too.

Ash: Okay, Talonflame use Steel Wing and Unfezant, Air Cutter!

 _(Talonflame's wings glow white and strikes Bronzong with them, doing some damage to it. Unfezant flaps her wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of her wings at Bronzong and Kangaskhan, dealing a varying amount of damage to both.)_

Chrissy: Use Ice Beam!

 _(She opens her mouth, forms a light blue ball of energy inside it and fires it at Unfezant, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Use Aerial Ace and Razor Wind!

 _(Unfezant flies up and dives down at Kangaskhan so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it. Talonflame's wings glow bright white and repeatedly waves them, creating bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves and fires them at Bronzong, hitting in its weak spot and deals a good amount of damage.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, use Payback! Kangaskhan, Sucker Punch!

 _(Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Talonflame with incredible force, doing considerable damage. Kangaskhan throws a punch at Unfezant, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Unfezant, Quick Attack! Talonflame, you use Flame Charge again!

 _(Unfezant's body becomes surrounded in a white outline, flies at Kangaskhan at a fast speed and slams into it, dealing damage. Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong, dealing great damage to it.)_

Ash: Nice job, you two.

Chrissy: Kangaskhan, Mega Punch! Bronzong, Round!

 _(Now, Kangaskhan balls up her fist, which is then surrounded in a gray orb of energy and punches Talonflame with it, doing damage to it. Bronzong swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Unfezant, doing damage to her.)_

Ash: Flame Charge and Air Cutter!

 _(Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong, doing damage. Unfezant flaps her wings and fires a stream of light blue X-shaped blades from the tips of her wings at Bronzong and Kangaskhan, dealing a varying amount of damage to both.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, Payback and Kangaskhan use Thunderbolt!

 _(Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Talonflame with incredible force, doing considerable damage. Now, Kangaskhan fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Unfezant, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Chrissy: Now, use Ice Beam and Hyper Beam!

 _(She opens her mouth, forms a light blue ball of energy inside it and fires it at Talonflame, doing damage. Now, Bronzong puts its arms and creates a ball of purple and black energy in between them. Then, it fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Unfezant, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Ash _(concerned)_ : Can you guys still keep going?

 _(They turn over to him and confirm by nodding their heads.)_

Ash: Okay. Unfezant, use Aerial Ace! Talonflame, Razor Wind!

 _(Unfezant flies up and dives down at Bronzong so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it. Now, Talonflame's wings glow bright white and repeatedly waves them, creating bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves and fires them at Kangaskhan, hitting in its weak spot and deals a great amount of damage. Kangaskhan faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Kangaskhan cannot continue! Talonflame wins!

Chrissy: Return, Kangaskhan. You've earned it.

 _(She recalls Kangaskhan to its Pokeball. Now, she turns over to the battle.)_

Chrissy: Bronzong, Zen Headbutt!

 _(The top part of Bronzong's head glow's blue and it gets surrounded in a see-through reflective shield. Then, it lunges itself at Unfezant, doing damage to her.)_

Ash: Don't worry, Unfezant. Counter with Aerial Ace! Talonflame, you use Steel Wing!

 _(Unfezant flies up and dives down at Bronzong so fast, it becomes a blur and slams into it, doing damage to it. Talonflame's wings glow white and strikes Bronzong with them, doing a little more damage to it.)_

Ash: Great! Now use Flame Charge and Quick Attack!

 _(Talonflame becomes surrounded in red flames and charges at Bronzong. Unfezant's body becomes surrounded in a white outline, flies at Bronzong at a fast speed.)_

Chrissy: Dodge them and use Round!

 _(Bronzong floats higher into the air and narrowly evades the attacks. Now, it swings back & forth and rings a note. As it does, blue rings resonate from the bottom at Talonflame, doing damage to it.)_

Chrissy: All right! Now Payback!

 _(Bronzong flexes its arms and a ring of energy appears around its body, which is then blasted at Unfezant.)_

Ash: Unfezant, dodge it!

 _(She flies up and narrowly avoids the attack.)_

Ash: End this with Brave Bird and Sky Attack!

 _(Talonflame's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it flies straight at Bronzong and slams into it at full force, doing damage to it, while also sustaining recoil damage to itself. Unfezant dives down, her body becomes surrounded in an orange and gold sparkling aura and flies into Bronzing, dealing an even greater amount of damage to it. Bronzing descends to the ground, passed out)_

Referee: Bronzong's unable to battle! Unfezant and Talonflame win, and victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Yeah!

Chrissy: Bronzong, you were really awesome. Take a nice, long rest.

 _(She calls Bronzong back to its Pokeball. Now, she goes over to Ash and his Pokemon.)_

Chrissy: Ash, thanks for a great battle. It was really fun.

Ash: Hey, no problem Chrissy.

 _(They give each other an affirmatory hand shake. Now, a short montage begins, showcasing two other second round battles: Janie pitted against a guy named Winston and his Ampharos and Swoobat and Ada's up against a girl named Taylor and her Chesnaught & Hariyama. Montage concludes with a fade-in to the next battle, where Iris is up against Lorraine.)_

Referee: And begin!

Iris: Clefairy, I choose you!

 _(She throws a Pokeball and Clefairy emerges from it.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He leaps up Iris's shoulder. Now, Lorraine takes two Pokeballs from her belt.)_

Lorraine: Go, Lickilicky and Boldore!

 _(He tosses the two up and Lickilicky and Boldore come out of them.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, use Power Whip and Boldore, Take Down!

 _(Lickilicky's tail glows purple and swings it at Clefairy. Now, Boldore's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and charges towards Axew.)_

Iris: Quick, counter with Psyshock and Shadow Claw!

Clefairy: Cleeee-

 _(He raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body.)_

Clefairy: -fairy!

 _(He fires them at Boldore, landing a direct hit and cancels out its Take Down.)_

Axew: Ax-ew!

Iris: Now, use Dragon Rage and Flamethrower!

 _(Clefairy fires a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Lickilicky.)_

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of black and blue energy into the air at Boldore. The beam forms into the shape of a black and blue dragon.)_

Lorraine: Dodge them, now! Boldore, use Rock Blast! Lickilicky, you use Stomp!

 _(They both swiftly avoid the attacks. Now, the red gems on top of Boldore's body glow bright orange, and the protrusion on front glows silver. Then, it fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion at Axew, one after another, dealing significant damage to him. Lickilicky jumps into the air and lands on Clefairy with one foot, doing damage to him.)_

Lorraine: Now, Shadow Ball and Stone Edge!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Axew. Now, Boldore's body becomes outlined in white and two rings of white pointed energy orbs appear and float around its body. Afterwards, the glow on the orbs fade and form into multiple gray jagged rocks. Now, it lowers its head and fires the stones at Clefairy.)_

Iris: Dodge them, now!

Clefairy: Fai-ry!

Axew: Axew!

 _(They jump up and narrowly evade the attacks.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Claw! Clefairy, ThunderBolt!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(The claws on his hands glow light blue and he slashes at Boldore with them. Clefairy fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Lickilicky.)_

Lorraine: Counter with Power Whip and Power Gem!

 _(Lickilicky's tail glows purple and swings it at Axew, hitting him and cancels out his Dragon Claw attack. Now, the protrusion on the front of its head glows white, and it fires a light-blue beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from it at the ThunderBolt, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Moonblast! Axew, Dragon Pulse!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Boldore.)_

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Lickilicky. The Moonblast envelops the Dragon Pulse, combines into one attack, and hits both Boldore and Lickilicky, dealing a varying amount of damage to each of them. Lickilicky and Boldore get scuffed up.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, Shadow Ball! Boldore, Rock Blast!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Clefairy, hitting him and doing damage. Now, the red gems on top of Boldore's body glow bright orange, and the protrusion on front glows silver. Then, it fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion at Axew, one after another, dealing a good amount of damage. Both start to get scuffed up.)_

Iris: Axew, Outrage! Clefairy, Meteor Mash!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His eyes glow red and his body becomes outlined in a red aura. Then, he jumps up and punches and kicks Lickilicky continuously, doing considerable damage to it. Now, Clefairy balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Boldore, landing a direct hit and dealing a heavy amount of damage to it.)_

Don George: That Iris sure is taking a chance with that Outrage.

Jenny: Yeah, but I'm sure she knows what she's doing.

Lorraine: Boldore, Stone Edge! Lickilicky, you use Giga Impact!

 _(Boldore's body becomes outlined in white and two rings of white pointed energy orbs appear and float around its body. Afterwards, the glow on the orbs fade and form into multiple gray jagged rocks. Now, it lowers its head and fires the stones at Axew, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Lickilicky's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and turns towards Clefairy. Now, it shoots itself at him and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around its body and slams into Clefairy with great force, doing a heavy amount of damage.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Lickilicky, doing damage to him. Now, Axew jumps up and continuously punches and kicks Boldore, dealing it a considerable amount of damage.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, Stomp and Boldore, Power Gem!

 _(Lickilicky jumps into the air and lands on Axew with one foot, dealing damage to him. Now, the red gems on top of Boldore's body glow bright orange, and the protrusion on front glows silver. Then, it fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion at Clefairy, one after another, dealing damage to him.)_

Iris: Use Moonblast!

Axew: Ax-ew!

( _He jumps up and continuously punches and kicks Lickilicky, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage. The aura around Axew disappears, but his eyes still glow red. Now, Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Boldore, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage. Boldore faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Boldore's out of the battle! Clefairy wins!

 _(Lorraine calls Boldore back to its Pokeball.)_

Lorraine: Great job, Boldore. Take a long rest. _(She turns back over to the battle.)_ Lickilicky, Stomp, then Power Whip!

 _(Lickilicky jumps into the air and lands on Clefairy with one foot, dealing damage to him. Now, its tail glows purple and swings it at Axew, hitting his weak spot and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Psyshock!

Clefairy: Cleeee-

 _(He raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body.)_

Clefairy: -fairy!

 _(He fires them at Lickilicky, doing damage to it.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, use Shadow Ball!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Axew.)_

Iris: Protect Axew with Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at the Shadow, colliding with and cancelling the attack.)_

Iris: Now, use ThunderBolt! Axew, Dragon Claw!

 _(Clefairy fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Lickilicky, dealing damage.)_

Axew (snarling): Axxxx-ewwww.

 _(Both his claws glow light blue and it slashes Lickilicky, doing more damage to it. Axew shakes his head and eyes stop glowing.)_

Axew (normally): Axew. _  
_Iris: Well, glad to see it finally wore off.

Axew (happy): Ax-ew.

Iris: Okay, use Dragon Rage! Clefairy, Moonblast!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Lickilicky. Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Lickilicky.)_

Lorraine: Dodge them!

 _(It swiftly evades each attack thrown at it.)_

Lorraine: Now, go into Giga Impact!

 _(Its body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and turns towards Axew. Now, it shoots itself at him and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around its body and slams into Axew with great force, doing a heavy amount of damage.)_

Iris: All right, Axew, use Dragon Rage!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of black and blue energy into the air at Lickilicky. The beam forms into the shape of a black and blue dragon. The attack hits Lickilicky's weak spot, dealing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Iris: Now, Clefairy Meteor Mash!

 _(He balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Lickilicky, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Lorraine: Lickilicky, Shadow Ball!

 _(Lickilicky puts its hands together, forms a ball of black and purple energy in between them and it fires it at Axew, doing damage to him.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Moonblast!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

 _(He fires it at Lickilicky, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Finish this up with Dragon Pulse!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Lickilicky, landing a direct hit and dealing even more damage. Lickilicky passes out and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Lickilicky cannot continue! Axew wins, and the victory goes to Iris!

Iris: Yeah!

Axew: Axew!

Clefairy: Clefairy!

Iris: You guys were awesome.

Lorraine: Well, that was fun. Return, Lickilicky.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball.)_

Lorraine: You've earned a good rest.

 _(Side wipe to the last battle, where Clemont is up against a boy named Victor. He has black hair, red eyes, and is wearing a red-orange t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.)_

Referee: This matchup of Clemont & Victor will now begin!

Clemont: Go, Luxray and Heliolisk!

 _(He tosses two Pokeballs in the air and Luxray and Heliolisk come out of them.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Victor takes two Pokeballs from his belt.)_

Victor: I choose you!

 _(He throws them and a Togekiss and an Aromatisse emerge from them.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang! Heliolisk, Focus Blast!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Now, it bites down on Togekiss, dealing a good amount of damage to it. Heliolisk forms an orb of yellow energy in between its hands and throws it at Aromatisse, doing some damage to it.)_

Victor: Counter with Air Slash and Energy Ball!

 _(Togekiss flaps its wings and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from them at Heliolisk, dealing some damage. Aromatisse puts its hands together and forms a light green orb of energy in between them. Now, it fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it.)_

Victor: Nice job. Now, use Aura Sphere and Echoed Voice!

 _(Togekiss pits its wings together, creates a light blue ball of energy and fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it. Now, Aromatisse opens its beak and releases bright white soundwaves from it and blows Heliolisk away, doing damage and it hits the ground.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Swift! Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing damage to both. Now, Heliolisk fires a powerful bolt of electricity from its body at Aromatisse, dealing more damage to it.)_

Clemont: Now Heliolisk, Bulldoze and Luxray, Discharge!

 _(Heliolisk stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave, which then crashes towards every Pokemon on the field except for Togekiss, who flies up above the wave and Luxray leaps above it. Aromatisse gets hit by the wave and takes damage from it. Now, Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Togekiss, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Victor: Aromatisse, Disarming Voice! Togekiss, use Extremespeed!

 _(Aromatisse opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice at Luxray and doing damage. Next, Togekiss's body becomes outlined in a white outline and it charges towards Heliolisk at a high speed.)_

Clemont: Dodge them, now!

 _(Luxray and Heliolisk swiftly evade the attack.)_

Clemont: Heliolisk, Focus Blast! Luxray, you use Discharge!

 _(Heliolisk forms an orb of yellow energy in between its hands and throws it at Togekiss, doing some damage to it. Now, Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Aromatisse, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Trevor: Man, their Pokemon sure know how to go far.

Quinn: Mmm-hmm, and it really demonstrates the strong bonds on both sides.

Clemont: Use Swift and Thunderbolt!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing damage to both. Now, Heliolisk fires a powerful bolt of electricity from its body at Togekiss, dealing even more damage to it.)_

Victor: Togekiss, Air Slash! Aromatisse, Echoed Voice!

 _(Togekiss flaps its wings and fires multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from them at Heliolisk, dealing some damage. Now, Aromatisse opens its beak and releases bright white soundwaves from it and blows Luxray away, doing damage and it hits the ground.)_

Clemont: Thunder Fang and Bulldoze!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Now, it bites down on Aromatisse, hitting its weak spot and dealing a good amount of damage to it. Now, Heliolisk stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave, which then crashes towards every Pokemon on the field except for Togekiss and Luxray, who the latter leaps above the wave. Aromatisse gets hit by the wave and takes more damage from it.)_

Victor: Okay, Aromatisse use Psychic! Togekiss, Solar Beam!

 _(Aromatisse's eyes glow light blue and raises up its arms. Heliolisk becomes surrounded in a light aura and is lifted a few feet off the ground. Aromatisse lowers its arms and Heliolisk gets slammed onto the ground, taking damage in the process. Now, Togekiss glows a faint greenish-yellow. Numerous green & yellow balls appear and float it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and fires a green beam of energy at Luxray, doing a good amount of damage. Both Pokemon get scuffed up.)_

Clemont: All right, then. Luxray, use Wild Charge and Heliolisk, Parabolic Charge!

 _(Luxray runs towards Aromatisse and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. It lands a direct hit and deals a serious amount of damage to it. Heliolisk spreads its frills and fires a blast of electricity into the air. Now, a sphere of electricity is formed in the middle, which shoots out multiple blasts of electricity at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing varying amounts of damage to them and then absorbs some of it, healing itself. Both get scuffed up.)_

Victor: Togekiss, Extremespeed! Aromatisse, Disarming Voice!

 _(Aromatisse opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice at Heliolisk, dealing damage to it. Togekiss's body becomes outlined in a white outline and it charges towards Luxray at a high speed, landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Use Discharge and Parabolic Charge again!

 _(Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Aromatisse, doing damage to it. Then, Heliolisk spreads its frills and fires a blast of electricity into the air. Now, a sphere of electricity is formed in the middle, which shoots out multiple blasts of electricity at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, dealing varying amounts of damage to them and then absorbs some of it, healing itself.)_

Victor: Aromatisse, Energy Ball! Togekiss, use Solar Beam!

 _(Aromatisse puts its hands together and forms a light green orb of energy in between them. Now, it fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it. Togekiss glows a faint greenish-yellow. Numerous green & yellow balls appear and float it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and fires a green beam of energy at Heliolisk, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage. Heliolisk passes and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Heliolisk is unable to battle! Togekiss's the winner!

Clemont: You did well there, Heliolisk. Come om back.

 _(He calls Heliolisk back to its Pokeball.)_

Clemont: Now, Luxray Thunder Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Now, it bites down on Aromatisse, dealing damage to it.)_

Victor: Togekiss, Aura Sphere!

 _(Togekiss pits its wings together, creates a light blue ball of energy and fires it at Luxray, doing damage to it.)_

Victor: Now, Aromatisse Energy Ball!

 _(Aromatisse puts its hands together and forms a light green orb of energy in between them. Now, it fires it at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Dodge it and use Thunder Fang!

 _(Luxray quickly moves out of the way of the attack. Now, its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on Togekiss, delivering a great amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Now, Swift!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Togekiss and Aromatisse, hitting both, but deals more damage to Aromatisse. It falls to the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Aromatisse cannot continue! Luxray wins!

 _(Victor calls Aromatisse back to its Pokeball.)_

Victor: You did amazing out there. Take a nice rest. _(He turns back over to the battle.)_ Togekiss, Aura Sphere!

(Togekiss pits its wings together, creates a light blue ball of energy and fires it at Luxray)

Clemont: Counter with Discharge!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at The Aura Sphere, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Clemont: Now, use Thunder Fang!

 _(Luxray quickly moves out of the way of the attack. Now, its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on Togekiss, delivering a great amount of damage.)_

Victor: Use Extremespeed!

 _(Next, Togekiss's body becomes outlined in a white outline and it charges towards Luxray at a high speed, slamming into it and dealing great damage to it.)_

Victor: Now, Solar Bream!

 _(Togekiss glows a faint greenish-yellow. Numerous green & yellow balls appear and float it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and fires a green beam of energy at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Dodge and use Swift!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Togekiss, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: All right, finish this with Wild Charge!

 _(It runs towards Togekiss and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. It lands a direct hit and deals a serious amount of damage to it. Togekiss faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Togekiss is unable to battle! Luxray's the winner, and the victory goes to Clemont!

 _(We cross fade to the gang regrouping at the main lobby.)_

Lex: You were all amazing out there today.

Cilan: Thanks, Lex.

Siara: I must say, some of you guys certainly pulled quite a few punches.

Ash: Yeah, and there'll be plenty more like that tomorrow.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Jenny (over P.A.): Attention all trainers. The pairing for tomorrow's first third round matchups will be shown in a moment.

Ash: Let's go check it out.

 _(They head over to the main lobby, where everyone is gathered around the stage and a large monitor. Jenny steps up to the podium.)_

Jenny: Now, before we get this going, let me say a few words. You should all be proud of yourselves for making it this far in the tournament. You've really gone all out to show your skills here, and to that we say congratulations.

 _(The crowd applauds and cheers with pride.)_

Jenny: Okay, let's get this started.

 _(She presses a button and the images on the screen start shuffling in a random fashion. Now, we see the group watch on with great anticipation. We pan up to the screen with the pictures of the trainers randomly flash by per second and the words, "To Be Concluded Next Week" appear in the lower left corner of the screen and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


	3. Round 3: The Battle to The Top

Pokemon Learning League

Strategic Thinking Skills (Part 3)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode resumes where the previous part left off. The randomization process is still continuing on. Suddenly, it stops and the final results are displayed on screen. Cilan's pitted against Ada, Serena's up against a girl named Joanie, Iris is up against Clemont, Ash is put up against a girl named Amy, Diana's pitted up against a guy named Lloyd, Janie's opponent is a guy named Dale and Trevor's opponent is a woman named Jasmine.)_

Clemont: Well, we knew this would happen eventually.

Iris (concurring): Yep.

Axew (concurring): Ax-ew.

Ash: Man, tomorrow's battles are to going to be big.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Trevor: You said it, Ash, so we better put in more training first thing tomorrow.

Ash (confirming): Oh, yeah.

Iris: Well Clemont, I hope you'll be ready for tomorrow, because I won't be holding anything back.

Clemont: That's good, Iris, because neither am I.

Iris: Good.

 _(They both give an affirmatory handshake. Now, we pan over to Cilan and Ada.)_

Cilan: Good luck to you in the battle tomorrow, Ada.

Ada: Thanks, and you too Cilan.

 _(They shake each other hands.)_

Lex: Come on, let's go grab some dinner.

 _(They leave the area and head back to the Pokemon Center. Side wipe to minutes later, where we they've gone through a good amount of their meals, with portions of spaghetti, breadsticks, dinner rolls and sweet rolls remaining on their plates.)_

Lex: Oh, that really hit the spot.

Clemont: Mmm-hmm, it sure did.

 _(Siara wipes off her mouth, places her napkin on her plate and pushes it to the side.)_

Siara: Guys, Quinn, Lex and I were just thinking: how would you like us to help with your training?

Ash: Sure.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Quinn: Great, because we have some ideas that'll really assist you.

 _(Diana turns over to Trevor.)_

Diana: So, Trevor, tell us about another one of your adventure.

Trevor: All right. Well, one day, Janie and I decided to go the outskirts of Laverre City to work on our Pokémon's strongest moves.

Ada: That must have been a lot of fun.

Trevor: Oh, you bet it was. Then, a few hours later, we suddenly felt a strange presence of something powerful coming through the area. We looked up in the sky and saw this huge flying Pokemon going across the area, and it wasn't until later we found out that the Pokemon was Ho-oh.

Ash: That's cool!

Pikachu: Pika!

Janie: Yeah. It was the most incredible sight we'd ever seen.

Ash: You know, I saw it once when I first started off on my journey.

Trevor: Really? That's neat.

Ash: Yep, though I didn't find out what it was until I went to Johto.

Trevor & Janie _(comprehending)_ : Ahh.

 _(Now, they start eating their respective desserts. Fade in to the next morning, where the gang exit out of the Center. Clemont reassembles the training course and installs new programs for it while the others do warm-ups. Now, we cross-fade to moments later, where they begin their training. We look over to Siara and Quinn doing a meditation session with Ash, Iris and Trevor.)_

Siara: All right, guys, let's get your bodies in a relaxed state.

Ash, Iris & Trevor: Okay.

Siara: Good. Now, watch carefully and do as we do.

 _(She and Quinn first stand with their feet parallel & hip distance apart, gaze straight forward with their heads aligned, float their hands up, take a couple of deep breaths in and holds the poses.)_

Ash: Ahh, got you.

 _(They both take a deep breath and they do the same moves Siara & Quinn did.)_

Trevor: Ooh, I think I've strained a muscle.

Siara: Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a while.

 _(Now, we pan left over to see Ada sparring off against Lex. Ada has her Malamar out and Lex has a Ninetales.)_

Ada: Malamar, Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacle at Ninetales.)_

Lex: Dodge it and use Energy Ball!

 _(Ninetales swiftly leaps up and evades the attack. Now, it opens its mouth and fires an orb of light green from it at Malamar, dealing damage to it.)_

Lex: Now, use Flame Charge!

 _(Its body gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Malamar, dealing more damage to it.)_

Ada: Counter with Superpower!

 _(Malamar's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Ninetales and throws it to the ground, dealing great damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, Foul Play!

 _(It grabs Ninetales again, turns it around and throws it to the ground, doing more damage to it.)_

Lex: Ninetales, Flamethrower!

 _(Ninetales raises all its tails up & the tips glow red-orange. Then, it opens its mouth and fires a stream of red and orange flames at Malamar, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: That was a nice move there, Lex.

Lex: Thanks, Ada.

 _(We pan right to see Serena sparring off against Diana. Serena uses her Braixen and Diana has her Crobat.)_

Diana: Crobat, Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing light blue disc-like energy blades from them at Braixen.)_

Serena: Counter with Flamethrower!

Braixen: Brai-xen.

 _(She points her wand stick a red-orange flame forms at the tip. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Crobat's attack. The two attacks collide and cancel each other out.)_

Serena: Now, use Scratch!

 _(Braixen's claws glow white and she slashes Crobat with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Crobat, Poison Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and it bites down on Braixen, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Braixen, Hidden Power!

 _(She forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Crobat.)_

Diana: Dodge it and use Fly!

 _(Crobat flaps its wings and flies up high into the air, swiftly evading Braixen's attack in the process. Now, it dives down at Braixen, doing damage to her.)_

Serena: Flamethrower!

 _(She points her wand stick at Crobat red-orange flame forms at the tip. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Crobat, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Diana _(complementing)_ : Nice move, Serena.

Serena: Thanks, Diana.

Diana: Now, Crobat Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing light blue disc-like energy blades from them at Braixen, doing damage to her. Now, we pan right over to Janie, Cilan and Clemont doing the training course. The right side has the heavy bags, treadmill and robotic hands, the left side has the attack energy absorbers and reflectors and the center has a combination of both. Cilan has his Pansage out, Clemont has Chespin and Janie is with her Gallade.)_

Janie: Gallade, use Psycho Cut!

 _(Gallade swings his arms rapidly and multiple light blue blades emerge from them and fires them at the target, but one of the attack reflectors intercepts it and sends it back at him.)_

Janie: Dodge it, now!

 _(Gallade swiftly jumps up and evades the attack.)_

Janie: Now, Magical Leaf!

 _(Gallade raises his arms up and multiple light green glowing leaves appear all around him. Now, he fires them at the target, which bypasses the reflectors and hits the bullseye in rapid succession.)_

Janie: Yeah, way to go!

 _(Now, we look over to Cilan and Pansage, where the latter is running on the treadmill.)_

Cilan: Pansage, Bullet Seed!

 _(Pansage jumps up, opens his mouth and fires multiple golden seeds surrounded in a light green aura from it at the target, directly hitting the bullseye.)_

Cilan: Good job! Now, do Vine Whip!

 _(Two dark green vines emerge from his back and goes for the target, but the robotic arms block it off.)_

Cilan: Don't worry, Pansage. Try again.

 _(Two dark green vines emerge from his back and goes for the target, and the arms get into a defensive position, but the vines circle around them and hit the bullseye.)_

Cilan: Excellent job, Pansage.

 _(Now, we look over to Clemont and Chespin.)_

Clemont: Okay Chespin, Tackle attack!

 _(It charges at a heavy bag and tackles it.)_

Clemont: Good. Now, do Pin Missile!

 _(The spikes on its head stiffen and glow white. Then, it fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at the target, hitting the bullseye directly.)_

Clemont: Nice job there, Chespin. You're really getting it.

Chespin: Chespin.

 _(They continue on with their training. Now change setups two more times. Left side wipe to hours later, where everyone's back inside the Pokemon Center, resting up.)_

Diana: Serena, I have to say, your skills have really been improving.

Serena: Thanks, Diana. Oh, I almost forgot.

 _(She goes into her backpack, gets out a box of Pokepuffs and takes two out.)_

Serena: Axew, Pikachu. I have something for you.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

 _(She gives one each to Pikachu and Axew. They both take a bite.)_

Pikachu _(satisfied)_ : Chu.

Axew _(satisfied)_ : Axew.

Serena: Glad to see you like them.

 _(Pan left over to Siara & Janie chatting.)_

Janie: So, Siara, how exactly do you conceive your ideas for inventions?

Siara: Well, what I try to go for is something challenging and figuring out answers to the problems as I go along.

Janie: Ahh, that's interesting.

Siara: Yep.

 _(Pan left over to Trevor talking with Ada.)_

Trevor: Really? You came up with the design for your HQ?

Ada: That's right. What I was going for was a place where everyone could have free reign & encourage spontaneity.

 _(She gets out the Pokepilot, powers it up, flips through it and comes to the original blueprints for the HQ.)_

Trevor: Oh, that's cool.

 _(Pan left to Cilan & Lex talking.)_

Cilan: So, Lex, how are have been doing with your sculptures?

Lex: Well, I've already gotten the skeletal structures done for three of them. Then, from there, I'll make their skins, feathers and furs.

Cilan: I see.

 _(Pan left over to Clemont, Iris and Ash, who are massaging their sides & legs.)_

Iris _(groaning)_ : Ooh, those exercises were pretty straining.

Ash: Yeah, you said it. But it'll all be worth it.

Clemont: Oh, hang on, guys. I have something that'll speed up the healing.

 _(He goes into his pocket and gets out a few warm patches. Ash and Iris each take one and place them on their respective sore spots.)_

Iris (relived): Ahh. How long do we need to wear them?

Clemont: Not too long. About fifteen minutes.

Ash: All right, then.

 _(Cilan turns over to Quinn.)_

Cilan: Those were some impressive moves your Pokemon knew, Quinn.

Quinn: Why, thank you Cilan. Took a lot of training to get them just right.

Cilan: I could imagine that.

Quinn: Yep. Hey, since you're all going to plan out your strategies later on, and I know that you're already good with doing that, but how would you like to take those skills a step further?

Janie: Okay, sure. What kind of tips do you have?

Quinn: I'll show you.

 _(He gets the Pokepilot out, turns it on and pulls up a file about building one's strategic skills.)_

Quinn: This first tip is one you should be familiar with: being able to use both the logical and creative sides of your brain. It takes quite a bit of practice and confidence, but it's also incredibly valuable.

Janie: Ahh, that's a good one. What's next?

Quinn: Another good one to build upon is being able to integrate flexibility into your plans by creating benchmarks to help evaluate your progress, as well as using them as a guide and recognize an opportunity to revise them if needed.

Cilan: Okay, that's a helpful one. Now what?

Quinn: Here's another one you're accustomed to: being non-judgmental and not allowing yourself to be held back or restricted by the judgment of your own thinking when certain ideas are being developed or shared.

Iris: All right, that's another good one.

Quinn: Oh, but that's not all. Try to balance having tremendous creativity with a sense of realism & honesty about what can be achieved in the long term.

Trevor: We'll try to keep that in mind. Is there anything else?

Quinn: Yep. The last one is have a good amount of patience and try not to rush to conclusions and judgements. Give certain ideas and thought time to develop.

Serena: Well, those are some good tips there, Quinn.

Quinn: Indeed, they are. So, you guys up for some trivia?

Trevor: Sure thing.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel, displaying three scenarios involving trainer doing some strategic thinking.)_

Quinn: All right, you guys ready to go?

Clemont: Yeah, we are.

Quinn: Great. First off, this trainer, Barack, is strategizing a plan for an upcoming battle with one member of the Unova Elite Four. What do you think he can do here?

Ash: Be creative and logical with it.

Quinn: All right, Ash. Now, this coordinator, Arlene, is trying to formulate a performance for an upcoming contest. What do you think she can do here?

Janie: Have patience, not jump to conclusions and give it some time to develop.

Quinn: Okay, then Janie. Now, this other coordinator, Dexter, is working out a performance his Pokemon can do for a contest. What do you think he could do?

Serena: Create benchmarks and evaluate their progress.

Quinn: Very well, Serena. You guys did pretty good there.

Iris: Thank you, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

Quinn: No problem, guys.

 _(He switches the Pokepilot off and puts it back in his pocket. Now, a brief montage goes on where everyone ponders about certain parts of their respective strategies.)_

Clemont _(thinking to himself)_ : Perhaps I could have Chespin combine this attack with that one. Yeah, that'll work fine.

Iris _(thinking to herself)_ : All right, I'll start off with Excadrill here and then Emolga in the next.

Ash _(thinking to himself)_ : I know. I could have them try attacking from different angles.

Serena _(thinking to herself)_ : I'll have Braixen master her new attack and then perfect some combinations with her and the others.

Cilan _(thinking to himself)_ : The timing on some of my Pokémon's attacks could be better, so I'll work on that.

 _(They each continue pondering. Montage concludes to moments later, where the gang is making final preparations.)_

Ada: So, you guys to head back out?

All: Yeah.  
Ada: Great. Now, before we do so, let's do another round of trivia.

Serena: Okay, but let's see of the viewers are up for it before we get going.

Ash: Okay. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ All right, then.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(Cross-wipe to the two remaining scenarios.)_

Iris (V.O.): All right, let's do it. Here, Lou is preparing for an upcoming Pokemon tournament. What do you think he should do here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Not let himself get held back and by his own judgement. Sure, why not.

Cilan (V.O.): Lastly, this guy, Walt, is working out certain attack tactics for an upcoming battle. What do you think she can do here? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Be really honest  & creative with it, but still have it be realistic. Very well, then.

 _(Fade in back to the gang and Clemont casually speaks to the audience.)_

Clemont (casually): Great job there, guys. _(He turns back over to the others.)_ Well, guys, let's get to it.

 _(They all nod their heads, get up from their seats and step back outside. They set up bullseyes and special training mannequins. Dissolve to moments later, where they're in the midst of their training. Pan over to Ash & Iris, who is working out some attack with their respective Pokemon and separate training mannequins.)_

Ash: Okay, Donphan, use Hidden Power!

Donphan: Donphan!

 _(Its body & eyes glow green and it forms several green orbs of energy, then it fires them at the bullseye, with each one directly hitting from a different direction.)_

Ash: That was great, Donphan!

Donphan: Don-phan!

 _(Now, we look over to Iris.)_

Iris: Emolga, Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts from her body at the mannequin.)_

Iris: Great job, Emolga!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(We look back over to Ash.)_

Ash: All right. Quilava, Aerial Ace, let's go!

 _(It ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps into the air. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, flies through the air, makes a sharp turn and slams directly into the mannequin.)_

Ash: All right! That was awesome!

 _(Quilava nods its head in agreement. Now, Iris, Axew and Emolga comes over to them.)_

Iris: Hey, Ash. That was a really good Aerial Ace attack there.

Ash: Thanks. Been working hard on it.

Iris: That's great.

Ash: Yep. So, how's your training going?

Iris: Oh, it's going great.

Ash: That's nice.

Iris: Mmm-hmm.

 _(Iris ponders for a minute, then gets an idea.)_

Iris: Hey, how about you have Quilava do the attack like this?

 _(She raises her hand & arm high up, then dives it down at a fast speed.)_

Ash: Hmm, yeah, I could do that. Now, here's one for you: try to train Axew to control where his Dragon Breath will go.

Iris: Hmm. You know, that's not a bad idea. We'll go do that right now. Thanks.

Ash: All right, good luck with it.

Iris: Thanks, Ash. You too.

 _(She goes back over to her spot and they both resume with their training.)_

Ash: All right, Quilava. Aerial Ace!

 _(Quilava ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps up high. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, dives down and slams into the mannequin.) _

Ash:That's good. Now, do it a bit higher.

 _(Quilava nods its head. Now, we pan over to Iris training with Axew.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Breath!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and fires a beam of black & blue energy into the air, which then forms into the shape of a black & blue dragon. Axew shifts his body to the right and the beam changes direction and it hits the mannequin.)_

Iris: That's all right, Axew. You're getting the idea. Just keep trying.

Axew (determined): Ax-ew.

 _(We look over to Serena practicing with Braixen.)_

Serena: Braixen, Heat Wave!

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at the mannequin and a red-orange flame appears at the tip and grows bigger. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it into the sky.)_

Serena: Oh, don't worry. You almost had it that time.

Braixen: Brai-xen.

 _(Just then, Siara comes over to her.)_

Siara: How's it going, Serena?

Serena: Not so good, Siara. Braixen's having trouble getting Heat Wave to work like it did before in our battle.

Siara: Ahh, I see. Well, if I may suggest, how about having her channel all her intensity into the attack?

Serena: Okay, let's try it. Okay, Braixen, try it again!

 _(Braixen holds her wand stick and then concentrates & channels her energy. Now, a white flame appears at the tip of the stick and grows bigger and turns white. Then, it fires a round orange flame from the tip at the mannequin.)_

Serena: Yes, that's it! Thanks, Siara.

Siara: No problem.

 _(Pan right and see Clemont, Ada and Diana practicing attack combinations.)_

Clemont: All right, Bunnelby use Dig, then go into Mud Shot!

 _(Bunnelby jumps into the air and drill a hole into the ground with its ears. Then, it pops up from the ground and creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then splits into several balls of mud and fired at the target, hitting it.)_

Clemont: That was good, but try doing it a little faster.

 _(Bunnelby turns over and a determinedly nods its head. Now, we look over to Diana & her Crobat.)_

Diana: Crobat, use Fly, then Air Slash!

 _(It flaps its wings and goes into the air. Then, it dives down while flapping its wings, which glow light blue and fires multiple light blue saw-like disc blades at the mannequin.)_

Diana: Excellent job, Crobat.

 _(Pan over to Ada training with Lopunny.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Sky Uppercut and Double Kick!

 _(One of Lopunny's fists glow light blue and it uppercuts the mannequin. Then, it jumps up, spins around and kicks the mannequin twice.)_

Ada: Great job, Lopunny.

 _(We look over to Cilan, Janie and Trevor perfecting the timing of their Pokemon's attacks. Trevor has his Clefable out and Janie has Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Seismitoad, Mud Bomb!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at Clefable.)_

Trevor: Okay, Clefable hold your position!

 _(Clefable stands his ground holds his hands out and he catches the Mud Bomb.)_

Trevor: Now, deflect it right back!

 _(He fires the Mud Bomb back Seismitoad, dealing damage to it.)_

Janie: Oh, good move, Trevor.

Trevor: Thanks, Janie. Now, Clefable Fire Punch!

Clefable: Cleeee-

 _(He balls up his fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame.)_

Clefable: -fable!

 _(He throws it at Seismitoad.)_

Janie: Dodge it, now!

 _(It jumps into the air and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Janie: Now, Seismitoad Focus Blast!

 _(It puts its hands together, forms a light blue ball of energy in between them and fires it at Clefable, doing some damage to it. Now, we look over to Cilan sparring off in a double battle with Quinn and Lex. Cilan has his Crustle & Luxio, Quinn has Ninetales and Lex has a Kabutops.) _

Quinn: Ninetales, use Flame Charge!

Lex: Kabutops, Night Slash!

 _(Its body gets surrounded in red flames and charges towards Luxio. Kabutops' scythes glow dark blue dark purple and slashes them at Crustle.)_

Cilan: Dodge them, now!

 _(They both move out of the way of the attacks.)_

Cilan: Luxio, Charge Beam! Crustle, Shell Smash!

Luxio: Lux!

 _(Its body sparks with yellow electricity and fires a yellow electrical beam from its mouth at Kabutops, doing damage to it. Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form around its body and the white energy breaks off like pieces of a shell. Crustle's body glows crimson red.)_

Cilan: Now, Rock Wrecker!

 _(Crustle puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself. The white pieces fuse with it and Crustle fires it at Ninetales, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Lex: Use Aqua Jet!

Quinn: Ninetales, use Flamethrower!

 _(Kabutops becomes surrounded in a veil of water and shoots itself at Luxio, doing damage. Now, Ninetales raises all its tails up & the tips glow red-orange. Then, it opens its mouth and fires a stream of red and orange flames at Crustle, dealing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use X-Scissor and Double Kick!

 _(Crustle jumps into the air and both claws glow light blue, then puts them together and a light blue "X" appears in front of them and falls towards Kabutops, dealing damage to it. Luxio's feet glow white, jumps up into the air and falls down, hind feet first, at Ninetales and kicks it with both of them, doing damage. Now, we go into an aerial shot over the area, with everyone doing various aspects of training. Dissolve over to the main stadium, wherein the third-round battles are about to commence. The entire stadium is filled with tens of thousands of spectators.)_

Jenny: Welcome everyone to the final day of this year's Trainers' Club Tournament. I have a feeling things are really going to heat up today.

Don George: You know it, Jenny. If the battles from yesterday have shown anything, today's ones are going to be bigger than before.

Jenny: That's right, so let's get underway with the first battle.

 _(Pan down to the battle field, where the first battle's about to commence. Ash is up against Amy. She has brunette hair, blue eyes and is wearing a yellow t-shirt, long shorts with a skirt over them and flats.)_

Referee: This matchup between Ash Ketchum and Amy will now begin!

 _(He raises both flags up.)_

Ash: Quilava, let's go!

 _(He tosses the Pokeball up and Quilava comes out of it.)_

Amy: Beheeyem, I choose you!

 _(She throws the Pokeball and Beheeyam emerges out of it.)_

Ash: Quilava, Flame Wheel, let's go!

 _(It jumps up, spins around in the air and its body gets engulfed in flames. Then, it rolls towards Beheeyem, dealing damage to it.)_

Amy: Use Psybeam!

 _(Beheeyem fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its hand at Quilava, hitting its weak spot and does a great amount damage to it.)_

Amy: Now, Energy Ball!

 _(Beheeyem puts its hands together and a light green orb of energy form in between them. Now, it fires the orb at Quilava.)_

Ash: Dodge it and use Swift!

 _(It leaps up and evades the attack. Now, it opens its mouth and fires yellow stars at Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, Quilava, Flamethrower!

 _(It fires up the flames on its head & back and fires a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Beheeyem.)_

Amy: Counter with Charge Beam!

 _(An orb of light blue electricity appears in between Beheeyem's hands and fires a beam of light blue electricity from it at the Flamethrower, colliding with it and cancels it out.)_

Amy: Psyshock, now!

 _(Beheeyem raises its arms up, three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of its body and it fires them at Quilava, doing damage to it with each hit.)_

Ash: Use Aerial Ace!

 _(It ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps up high. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, dives down and slams into Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Great job. Now, Swift attack!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires yellow stars at Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Those are some nice moves there

Ash: Thanks. Same with you.

Amy: Now, Beheeyem Psyshock again!

 _(Beheeyem raises its arms up, three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of its body and it fires them at Quilava.)_

Ash: Dodge them!

 _(It swiftly zig-zags around the masses as they hit the ground.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Flame Wheel now!

 _(Quilava jumps up, spins around in the air and its body gets engulfed in flames. Then, it rolls towards Beheeyem, dealing damage to it.)_

Amy: Beheeyem, Energy Ball!

 _(Beheeyem puts its hands together and a light green orb of energy form in between them. Now, it fires the orb at Quilava, dealing some damage.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Eruption now!

 _(Quilava lowers its head and fires a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on its head at Beheeyem, doing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Amy: Don't think we're taking it like that! Beheeyem, Dark Pulse!

 _(Beheeyem forms a dark purple orb of energy in its hands. Now, it fires a beam of dark purple circles from it Quilava, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Amy: Now, use Charge Beam!

 _(An orb of light blue electricity appears in between Beheeyem's hands and fires a beam of light blue electricity from it at Quilava, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Flame Wheel!

 _(Quilava jumps up, spins around in the air and its body gets engulfed in flames. Then, it rolls towards Beheeyem.)_

Amy: Dodge it and use Psybeam!

 _(It floats up and narrowly evades the attack. Now, it fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its hand at Quilava, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Quilava, Flamethrower!

 _(It fires up the flames on its head & back and fires a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Beheeyem, landing a direct hit and deals a great amount of damage. Beheeyem descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Beheeyem's unable to battle! Quilava wins!

Amy: Come on back, Beheeyem. You've earned it.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she takes another one off her belt.)_

Amy: Camerupt, come on out!

 _(She throws it and Camerupt appears out of it.)_

Camerupt: Camerupt.

Amy: Camerupt, use Earth Power!

 _(Its body glows gold, rears up on its hind legs and slams its front legs into the ground, creating glowing gold cracks that go toward Quilava, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Quilava, use Aerial Ace!

 _(It ignites the flames on its head & back and jumps up high. Then, its body gets surrounded in white streaks, dives down and slams into Beheeyem, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, use Flamethrower!

 _(It fires up the flames on its head & back and fires a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Camerupt.)_

Amy: Counter with Solar Beam!

 _(Camerupt glows a faint yellow. Now, numerous balls appear and float around it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and it fires a beam of energy at the Flamethrower, colliding with and neutralizes it. Ash ponders for a brief moment, then gets an idea.)_

Ash: Quilava, return.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, he takes another off his belt.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, go!

 _(He throws it and Oshawatt emerges from it.)_

Oshawatt: Oshawatt.

Amy: Use Lava Plume!

 _(It blows steam out of its nose, creates an eruption from the two humps on its back and launches a massive blast of fire & smoke from them at Oshawatt in the form of a giant wave.)_

Ash: Dodge it!

 _(He jumps up in the air and narrowly avoids the attack.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, Tackle Attack!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(He charges at Camerupt and tackles it, doing damage.)_

Ash: Now, do Aqua Jet!

 _(Oshawatt's body gets surrounded in spiraling water and shoots himself like a rocket at Camerupt, doing even more damage to it.)_

Amy: Camerupt, use Rock Slide!

Camerupt: Came-rupt!

 _(Its body glow white and multiple white rings of energy above & around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down over Oshawatt, doing a good amount of damage to him.)_

Amy: Good! Now use Solar Beam!

 _(Camerupt glows a faint yellow. Now, numerous balls appear and float around it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and it fires a beam of energy at Oshawatt.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, dodge it and Water Gun!

 _(He jumps up and swiftly evades the attack. Now, Oshawatt fires a stream of water from his mouth at Camerupt, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Amy: Camerupt, use Earth Power!

 _(Its body glows gold, rears up on its hind legs and slams its front legs into the ground, creating glowing gold cracks that go toward Oshawatt, hitting him and dealing damage.)_

Ash: Razor Shell!

Oshawatt: Osha!

 _(He grabs the scalchop on his stomach and it begins to brightly glow. Then, a light blue aura appears around it and Oshawatt swings it once, and the aura transforms into an energy blade. Now, he slashes Camerupt with it.)_

Amy: Camerupt, it's time for Overheat!

Camerupt: _(bellows.)_

 _(Its body glows red and fire then surrounds its body. Now, it unleashes a big stream of fire from its humps at Oshawatt.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, counter with Hydro Pump!

 _(He fires a powerful blast of water from his mouth at Camerupt's attack, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Amy: Ooh, now that's a good move.

Ash: Thanks. Now Oshawatt, Water Gun, let's go!

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

 _(He fires a stream of water from his mouth at Camerupt.)_

Amy: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It gallops out of the way of the attack.)_

Amy: Good. Use Rock Slide, now!

Camerupt: Came-rupt!

 _(Its body glow white and multiple white rings of energy above & around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down over Oshawatt, doing a good amount of damage to him.)_

Ash: Use Razor Shell!

Oshawatt: Osha!

 _(He grabs the scalchop on his stomach and it begins to brightly glow. Then, a light blue aura appears around it and Oshawatt swings it once, and the aura transforms into an energy blade. Now, he slashes Camerupt with it.)_

Amy: Camerupt, Lava Plume!

 _(It blows steam out of its nose, creates an eruption from the two humps on its back and launches a massive blast of fire & smoke from them at Oshawatt in the form of a giant wave, hitting him and doing some damage.)_

Amy: Now, use Earth Power!

 _(Its body glows gold, rears up on its hind legs and slams its front legs into the ground, creating glowing gold cracks that go toward Oshawatt, hitting him and dealing more damage.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, Tackle attack!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(He charges at Camerupt and tackles it, doing damage.)_

Amy: Solar Beam!

 _(Camerupt glows a faint yellow. Now, numerous balls appear and float around it as a larger ball forms inside its mouth and it fires a beam of energy at Oshawatt, landing a direct hit and dealing a great amount of damage to him.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, are you all right?

 _(He turns over to him and nods his head.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, Hydro Pump!

 _(His body glows blue, moves his around in a counterclockwise motion and a ball of water forms in between them. The ball then flattens and turns into a circle. Now, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at Camerupt, delivering a heavy amount of damage. Camerupt struggles to remain standing, but it collapses to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Camerupt's unable to continue! Oshawatt's the winner!

Ash: Way to go!

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

 _(Amy calls Camerupt back to its Pokeball.)_

Amy: You were awesome out there, Camerupt. Take a nice rest. _(She puts the ball back on her belt and takes another one off.)_ Let's go, Yanmega!

 _(She throws it and Yanmega comes out of it.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, use Aqua Jet!

 _(Oshawatt's body gets surrounded in spiraling water and shoots himself like a rocket at Yanmega.)_

Amy: Dodge it and use Slash!

 _(Yanmega's wings glow white, flaps them and fires white crescent-shaped blades at Oshawatt, doing damage to him.)_

Amy: Yanmega, Shadow Ball!

 _(It forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of its mouth and fires it at Oshawatt, dealing more damage to him.)_

Ash: Use Water Gun!

Oshawatt: Osha-watt!

 _(He fires a stream of water from his mouth at Yanmega, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, Oshawatt, Tackle!

Oshawatt: Oshawatt!

 _(He charges at Camerupt and tackles it, doing more damage.)_

Amy: Leech Life!

 _(Yanmega bites down Oshawatt and drains some of his energy.)_

Ash: Oshawatt, return!

 _(He recalls Oshawatt back to his Pokeball. He puts it back on his belt and gets another one off it.)_

Ash: Glalie, go!

 _(He tosses it and Glalie emerges.)_

Glalie: Glalie.

Ash: Glalie, Headbutt!

 _(It slams its head into Yanmega, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Counter with Bug Buzz!

 _(Yanmega flaps its and emanates red sound waves from them at Glalie, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Great. Now, Shadow Ball!

 _(It forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of its mouth and fires it at Glalie.)_

Ash: Dodge it!

 _(Glalie floats up and evades the attack.)_

Ash: Now, Icy Wind, let's go!

 _(It blows sparkling blue snow out of its mouth, dealing a good amount of damage to Yanmega.)_

Amy: Use Ancient Power!

 _(Yanmega's body glows white and creates a silver energy ball in front of its nose. Now, it fires it at Glalie, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Glalie, Ice Beam!

 _(It opens its mouth, forms an orb of light blue energy in front of it and fires light blue beams of energy at Yanmega.)_

Amy: Dodge and use Leech Life!

 _(Yanmega bites down on Glalie and drains some of its energy.)_

Ash: Glalie, use Frost Breath!

 _(Glalie blows out snow from its mouth and a wind with sparkling blue powder at Yanmega, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Good. Now, use Headbutt!

 _(It lowers its head and charges towards Yanmega.)_

Amy: Counter with Slash!

 _(Its wings glow white, flaps them and fires white crescent-shaped blades at Glalie, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Amy: Next, use Bug Buzz!

 _(Yanmega flaps its and emanates red sound waves from them at Glalie.)_

Ash: Dodge it!

 _(It hovers up and evades the attack.)_

Ash: All right, use Ice Beam!

Glalie: Gla-lie!

 _(It charges a light blue ball in between the horns on its head and fires light blue beams from it at Yanmega, doing great damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, use Freeze-Dry!

 _(A light blue ball forms above Glalie's head with two beams of light blue energy each connecting to the horns on its head. Now, a beam of light blue, white and purple aura is shot from the ball at Yanmega, doing an even greater amount of damage.)_

Amy: Wow, that's impressive. Okay, Yanmega, Shadow Ball!

 _(It forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of its mouth and fires it at Glalie, doing damage to it.)_

Amy: Good job, Yanmega. Now do Ancient Power!

 _(Its body glows white and creates a silver energy ball in front of its nose. Now, it fires it at Glalie, doing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Glalie, fight back with Headbutt!

 _(It slams its head into Yanmega, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: All right. Now, Ice Beam!

Glalie: Gla-lie!

 _(It charges a light blue ball in between the horns on its head and fires light blue beams from it at Yanmega.)_

Amy: Counter with Slash!

 _(Its wings glow white, flaps them and fires white crescent-shaped blades. It collides with the Ice Beams and cancels it out.)_

Amy: Now, use Leech Life!

 _(It bites down on Glalie and drains some of its energy.)_

Ash: Okay, Glalie, finish it up with Freeze-Dry!

 _(A light blue ball forms above Glalie's head with two beams of light blue energy each connecting to the horns on its head. Now, a beam of light blue, white and purple aura is shot from the ball at Yanmega, doing a great amount of damage. Yanmega descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Yanmega's out of the battle! Glalie wins, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash: All right!

 _(Ash walks over to Amy.)_

Ash _(sincerely)_ : Hey, Amy. Your Pokemon were really awesome out there.

Amy: Well, thank you Ash. So were yours.

 _(They shake each other's hands. Now, we see three shots of Serena's battle against Joanie, with Pancham pitted against a Pansear, Sylveon's up against a Zangoose and Braixen fights off against a Rotom. Cross-fade to the next matchup with Diana and Lloyd. Lloyd has dark blue hair, hazel eyes, and wears a green shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers.)_

Referee: This matchup of Diana and Lloyd will now begin!

Lloyd: Go, Honchkrow!

 _(He throws it and Honchkrow emerges out of it.)_

Diana: It's time, Barbaracle!

 _(She tosses it up and Barbaracle appears out of it.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, start this off with Night Slash!

 _(Honchkrow's talons glow dark purple and slashes Barbaracle with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Barbaracle, Water Pulse!

 _(It creates a blue sphere of energy in between its hands and fires it at Honchkrow, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: All right, use Drill Peck!

 _(Its beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it dives down at Barbaracle, hitting it with its beak and dealing some damage to it.)_

Diana: Dodge it and use Dual Chop!

 _(Barbaracle leaps up and swiftly evades the attack. Now, its claws glow green and simultaneously strikes Honchkrow with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Good. Now, Cross Chop!

 _(Its arms glow white, then crosses them and forms an "X". Now, it hits Honchkrow with them, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, Thunder Wave!

 _(Honchkrow's beak glows yellow and releases rings of yellow electricity from its beak at Barbaracle, paralyzing it.)_

Lloyd: Good. Now, use Steel Wing!

 _(Honchkrow's wings glow white and hits Barbaracle with them, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Hang on, Barbaracle! Fight back with Razor Shell!

 _(The claws on both its hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy and slashes Honchkrow with them, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Night Slash!

 _(Honchkrow's talons glow dark purple and slashes Barbaracle with them, doing damage to it)_

Diana: Barbaracle, Water Pulse!

 _(It creates a blue sphere of energy in between its hands and fires it at Honchkrow, doing a considerable amount of damage. Now, Barbaracle concentrates and dispels all the electricity out of itself.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, use Snarl, now!

 _(Honchkrow crosses its wings and slashes them forward. A purple ball of energy is fired from in front of its body and enlarges until it turns into a hemisphere and charges towards Barbaracle, hitting it and creates an explosion on impact, doing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Don George: Oh, now that's an impressive move.

Jenny: Indeed.

Diana: My, that was quite strong there.

Lloyd: Why, thank you.

Diana: Now, Barbaracle, Skull Bash!

 _(A white aura briefly flashes from Barbaracle's body and it charges towards Honchkrow and slams its head into it, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Ooh, good one. Honchkrow, Steel Wing!

 _(Honchkrow's wings glow white and goes towards Barbaracle.)_

Diana: Counter with Cross Chop!

 _(Its arms glow white, then crosses them and forms an "X". It blocks off the Steel Wing and pushes Honchkrow back.)_

Lloyd: Drill Peck!

 _(Its beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it dives down at Barbaracle, hitting it with its beak and dealing some damage to it.)_

Diana: Use Razor Shell!

 _(The claws on both its hands start to glow yellow. Then, a light blue aura appears and hardens around them, forming into two curved blades of energy and slashes out at Honchkrow.)_

Lloyd: Dodge it and use Snarl!

 _(Honchkrow crosses its wings and slashes them forward. A purple ball of energy is fired from in front of its body and grows in size until it turns into a hemisphere and charges towards Barbaracle, hitting it and creates an explosion on impact, doing a good amount of damage to it. Barbaracle falls to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Barbaracle's unable to battle! Honchkrow wins!

Lloyd: You did great there, Honchkrow.

Diana: You battled well out there, Barbaracle. Return.

 _(Diana calls Barbaracle back to its Pokeball. She puts it back in her belt pouch and gets another one out.)_

Diana: Let's go, Crobat!

 _(She tosses it up and Crobat emerges from it.)_

Lloyd: Honchkrow, Steel Wing!

 _(Honchkrow's wings glow white and goes towards Crobat.)_

Diana: Dodge and use Air Slash!

 _(It flies and evades the attack. Now, its wings glow and it flaps them, firing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Honchkrow, doing damage to it.)_

Lloyd: Use Night Slash!

 _(Honchkrow's talons glow dark purple and slashes out at Crobat.)_

Diana: Crobat, dodge and use Poison Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and bites down on Honchkrow's weak spot with them, doing a good amount of damage. Honchkrow descends to the ground and collapses.)_

Referee: Honchkrow is out of the battle! Crobat's the winner!

Lloyd: Come on back, Honchkrow.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one from his pocket.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, let's go!

 _(He throws and Cofagrigus appears out of it.)_

Diana: Crobat, use Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow and it flaps them, firing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Cofagrigus, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, fight back with Astonish!

 _(Cofagrigus raises its arms in the air, makes a terrifying face and shadows appear around its body, frightening Crobat and doing damage in the process.)_

Diana: Crobat, Cross Poison!

 _(It crosses its wings in front of its face and they start to glow purple. A purple 'X' appears in front of its wings and it opens them, firing the 'X' at Cofagrigus, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, use Psychic and Ominous Wind!

 _(Its eyes glow light purple, Crobat suddenly get surrounded in a light purple aura and is help in place. Now, Cofagrigus waves its arms and unleashes a purple wind at Crobat, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Okay, I'll give that one to you. Crobat, Poison Fang!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and bites down on Cofagrigus with them, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, use Energy Ball!

 _(It puts its hands together, forms an orb of light green energy in between them and then fires it at Crobat.)_

Diana: Dodge it!

 _(Crobat flies up and evades the attack.)_

Lloyd: All right, now Hyper Beam!

 _(It puts its hands together and fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Crobat, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Use Acrobatics & Fly!

 _(Crobat's body glows light blue and it quickly zips through the air and tackles Cofagrigus, dealing damage to it. Now, it flaps its wings and goes up high in the air. Now, it dives down at Cofagrigus, hitting its weak spot doing even more damage to it.)_

Diana: Now, use Air Slash!

 _(Crobat's wings glow and it flaps them, firing multiple light blue saw-like energy blades from them at Cofagrigus, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Cofagrigus, Ominous Wind!

 _(It waves its arms and unleashes a purple wind at Crobat, doing damage to it.)_

Lloyd: Good! Now, Energy Ball!

 _(It puts its hands together, forms an orb of light green energy in between them and then fires it at Crobat, dealing a little more damage to it.)_

Diana: Crobat, Poison Fang and Cross Poison!

 _(Its fangs glow purple and bites down on Cofagrigus with them, doing damage to it. Now, it crosses its wings in front of its face and they start to glow purple. A purple 'X' appears in front of its wings and it opens them, firing the 'X' at Cofagrigus, dealing it more damage.)_

Don George: Diana's really pushing it with that combination.

Jenny: You said it, but she's making it count.

Lloyd: Use Psychic & Hyper Beam!

 _(Cofagrigus's eyes glow light purple, holds out its arms and Crobat suddenly get surrounded in a light purple aura and is held in place. Now, it fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at Crobat, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Crobat, Acrobatics!

 _(Crobat's body glows light blue and it quickly zips through the air and tackles Cofagrigus, landing a direct hit and dealing a great damage to it.)_

Diana: All right, now finish it with Cross Poison!

 _(Crobat crosses its wings in front of its face and they start to glow purple. A purple 'X' appears in front of its wings and it opens them, firing the 'X' at Cofagrigus, doing a good amount of damage. Cofagrigus falls to the ground and faints.)_

Referee: Cofagrigus is out of the battle! Crobat wins!

 _(Lloyd calls Cofagrigus back to its Pokeball, places it back on his belt, and takes off another one.)_

Lloyd: I choose you, Nidoqueen!

 _(He throws it and Nidoqueen emerges from it.)_

Nidoqueen: (growls.)

Diana: Crobat, use Acrobatics!

 _(Crobat's body glows light blue and it quickly zips through the air and tackles Nidoqueen, doing damage to her.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Iron Tail!

 _(Its tail gets surrounded in white sparkles and is encircled in a white outline. Now, its tails turns to iron and hits Crobat with it, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Fly attack!

 _(Crobat flaps its wings and goes up high in the air. Now, it dives down at Nidoqueen, doing damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Body Slam!

Nidoqueen: _(growls.)_

 _(She jumps into the air and lands on Crobat, landing a direct hit and doing a good amount of damage. Crobat lies on the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Crobat's unable to battle! Nidoqueen's the winner!

 _(Diana calls Crobat to its Pokeball.)_

Diana: Crobat, you did amazingly. Take a long rest.

 _(She puts the Pokeball away and switches it out with another.)_

Diana: It's time, Rhyperior!

 _(She throws it and Rhyperior emerges from it.)_

Rhyperior: _(growls.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, use Megahorn & Flash Cannon!

 _(Its horn glows white, extends out and stabs Nidoqueen with it, doing some damage to it. Now, Rhyperior's body becomes outlined in white energy and it starts to build inside its mouth. Now, a white orb of energy with light blue energy inside it forms in the mouth, and Rhyperior fires a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it at Nidoqueen, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Crunch and Shadow Claw!

 _(Her teeth glow white and she bites down on Rhyperior, doing damage. Next, one of Nidoqueen's claws gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the form of a claw and she slashes Rhyperior with it, dealing more damage to it.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Iron Tail!

 _(Its tail gets surrounded in white sparkles and is encircled in a white outline. Now, its tails turns to iron and hits Rhyperior with it, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: Use Fire Fang!

 _(Its mouth and fangs get immersed in red-orange flames and bites down on Nidoqueen, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Body Slam!

 _(She jumps into the air and falls towards Rhyperior.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, dodge and use Stone Edge!

Rhyperior: (roars.)

 _(It swiftly moves to the side and narrowly evades the attack. Now, Rhyperior raises its arms up and slams them hard on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Nidoqueen, hitting it and doing some damage.)_

Diana: Now, use Surf!

 _(It summons a huge wave that it rides on and it crashes down on Nidoqueen, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Lloyd: Oh, don't think we'll take that lightly. Nidoqueen, Iron Tail!

 _(Its tail gets surrounded in white sparkles and is encircled in a white outline. Now, its tails turns to iron and hits Rhyperior with it, doing damage to it.)_

Lloyd: All right, now Superpower!

 _(Nidoqueen's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Now, it picks up Rhyperior, raises it up and slams it down to the ground, dealing a great amount to it.)_

Diana: Relax, Rhyperior. Go into Stone Edge!

Rhyperior: (roars.)

 _(It raises its arms up and slams them hard on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Nidoqueen, hitting it and doing some damage.)_

Don George: Those two are really going at it.

Jenny: Yep, and they're not letting up in the slightest.

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Superpower and Body Slam!

 _(Nidoqueen's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Now, it picks up Rhyperior, raises it up and slams it down to the ground, dealing a great amount to it. Now, she jumps into the air and lands on Rhyperior, doing a little more damage.)_

Diana: You all right, Rhyperior?

 _(It barely manages to get back up on its feet and nods back to her.)_

Diana (relieved): Oh, that's good. Now, use Surf and Flash Cannon!

 _(It summons a huge wave that it rides on, while its body becomes outlined in white energy and it starts to build inside its mouth. Now, a white orb of energy with light blue energy inside it forms in the mouth, and Rhyperior fires a white beam of energy with light blue energy inside it at Nidoqueen, dealing a considerable amount of damage. The wave crashes down on Nidoqueen, dealing her even greater damage.)_

Lloyd: Nidoqueen, Crunch!

Nidoqueen: _(growls.)_

 _(Her teeth glow white and she bites down on Rhyperior, doing damage.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, counter that with Fire Fang!

 _(Its mouth and fangs get immersed in red-orange flames and bites down on Nidoqueen, dealing damage.)_

Lloyd: Use Shadow Claw!

 _(One of Nidoqueen's claws gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which then takes the form of a claw and she slashes Rhyperior with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Diana: Rhyperior, Megahorn!

 _(Its horn glows white, extends out and stabs Nidoqueen at her weak point, doing damage to it.)_

Diana: All right, Rhyperior, Surf now!

Rhyperior: (roars.)

 _(It summons a huge wave that it rides on and it crashes down on Nidoqueen, doing a heavy amount of damage. Nidoqueen lies on the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Nidoqueen's unable to battle! Rhyperior's the winner, and victory goes to Diana!

Diana: That was great, Rhyperior! You and the others were amazing!

 _(Lloyd calls Nidoqueen back to its Pokeball.)_

Lloyd: You did your best out there, Nidoqueen. You've earned a good rest.

 _(Diana walks over to him.)_

Diana: Hey, Lloyd. You really put on a tough battle.

Lloyd: Well, thank you Diana.

 _(Now, we fade to the next one with Clemont and Iris.)_

Referee: And begin!

Clemont: Chespin, I choose you!

 _(He throws the Pokeball and Chespin appears.)_

Iris: Gible, let's go!

 _(She tosses the Pokeball and Gible emerges from it.)_

Gible: Gible!

Iris: Gible, start with Aerial Ace!

Gible: Gible!

 _(Its body gets surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Chespin, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Chespin, use Tackle!

 _(He charges and tackles Gible, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Use Flamethrower and Iron Head!

 _(Gible fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin, doing a good amount of damage. Now, it lowers its head and the fin turns to iron from the base and charges towards Chespin, doing more damage to it.)_

Clemont: Chespin, use Pin Missile and Seed Bomb!

 _(The spikes on its head stiffen, glow white and fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at Gible, doing damage. Now, Chespin opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Gible, exploding on impact and deals more damage to it.)_

Clemont: Now, Vine Whip!

 _(Two light green vines come out from the sides of Chespin's head and hits Gible with them, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Gible, Shadow Claw!

Gible: Gible!

 _(One of its hands gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which takes the shape of a claw and slashes Chespin with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Iris: All right, Gible Flamethrower!

 _(Gible fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin.)_

Clemont: Chespin, dodge it!

 _(It swiftly moves out of the path of the attack, evading it.)_

Clemont: Now, use Seed Bomb!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Gible, exploding on impact and deals damage.)_

Iris: Gible, Aerial Ace and Shadow Claw!

Gible: Gible!

 _(Its body gets surrounded by white streaks and flies towards Chespin, while also having one of its hands get surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline and takes the shape of a claw, slashing and tackling Chespin simultaneously, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Counter with Vine Whip & Wood Hammer!

 _(Two light green vines come out from the sides of Chespin's head and grabs Gible with them. Now, one of Chespin's arms get encased in a light green aura, which the shape of a stump and slams it onto Gible, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Iris: Use Dig!

 _(It uses its claws and digs into the ground.)_

Clemont: Chespin, Vine Whip again!

 _(Two light green vines come out from the sides of Chespin's head, burrows them into the ground, pulls Gible up from beneath and slams it on the surface, doing damage.)_

Siara: Oh, that's very clever.

Ash:

Iris: Gible, Dig and Iron Head!

Gible: Gible!

 _(It lowers its head and the fin turns to iron from the base, then it uses it claws and digs into the ground. Then, it pops up and attacks Chespin, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Use Pin Missile!

 _(The spikes on its head stiffen, glow white and fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at Gible.)_

Iris: Counter with Flamethrower!

 _(Gible fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin's attack, incinerating it and cancelling it out.)_

Iris: Now, Gible, Shadow Claw!

 _(One of its hands gets surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, which takes the shape of a claw and slashes Chespin with it, dealing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Chespin, use Wood Hammer!

 _(One of Chespin's arms get encased in a light green aura, which the shape of a stump and slams it onto Gible, doing a great amount of damage. Gible passes out and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Gible's unable to battle! Chespin wins!

Iris: Come on back, Gible. You've earned a good rest.

 _(He calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she gets another one out from her pocket.)_

Iris: Go, Emolga!

 _(She throws it and Emolga appears out of it.)_

Emolga: Emolga!

Clemont: Chespin, Tackle attack!

 _(He charges and tackles Emolga, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Emolga, Hidden Power!

 _(Emolga's body gets outlined in light green, puts her hands together and three green-yellow orbs appear in between them and separates them, firing them at Chespin, doing damage to him with each hit.)_

Clemont: Use Seed Bomb!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Emolga, exploding on impact and doing some damage to it.)_

Iris: Emolga, Air Slash!

 _(Her patagium glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-esque energy blades at Chespin, delivering a great amount of damage to it. Chespin passes out and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Chespin's out of the battle! Emolga's the winner!

 _(Clemont calls Chespin back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one out.)_

Clemont: Come on out, Bunnelby!

 _(He throws it and Bunnelby emerges.)_

Iris: Emolga, Shock Wave!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, use Smack Down!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in between its ears and fires it at Emolga, exploding on impact, doing damage to her and falls straight down to the ground.)_

Clemont: Now, use Mud Shot!

 _(It creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then split into several balls of mud and are fired at Emolga, dealing more damage to it.)_

Iris: Use Iron Tail!

 _(Her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and a white outline. It then turns to iron.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

 _(She swings it at Bunnelby, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Now, use Air Slash!

 _(Her patagium glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-esque energy blades at Chespin, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, use Smack Down and Double Slap!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in between its ears and fires it at Emolga, exploding on impact and doing a good amount of damage. Now, its ears glow white and repeatedly smacks Emolga with them, doing more damage.)_

Iris: Hang on, Emolga! Use Iron Tail and Discharge!

 _(Her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and a white outline. It then turns to iron. Now, her body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body that concentrate at her tail.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

 _(She swings her tail at Bunnelby, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Diana: Those were some good attack combinations.

Lex: Mmm-hmm. They sure worked hard on them.

Iris: Emolga, use Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby.)_

Clemont: Use Dig, then go into Super Fang!

 _(It jumps up into the air and drills a hole into the ground with its ears, evading Emolga's attack. Now, Bunnelby pops up from underneath, its two front teeth and bites Emolga with them, doing damage.)_

Iris: Emolga, Hidden Power!

 _(Emolga's body gets outlined in light green, puts her hands together and three green-yellow orbs appear in between them and separates them, firing them at Chespin, doing damage to him with each hit.)_

Clemont: Bunnelby, Wild Charge now!

 _(It runs at Emolga, then its body gets enveloped by yellow electricity and tackles her, dealing damage and taking recoil damage in the process.)_

Iris: Emolga, Air Slash!

 _(Her patagium glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-esque energy blades at Chespin.)_

Clemont: Dodge it, now!

 _(It hops up and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Clemont: Now, use Double Slap!

 _(Its ears glow white and goes for Emolga.)_

Iris: Quick, dodge it!

 _(She jumps up and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Iris: Use Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby.)_

Clemont: Counter with Mud Shot!

 _(It creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then split into several balls of mud and are fired at the Discharge, neutralizing it.)_

Iris: All right, Emolga, Shock Wave and Discharge!

Clemont: Bunnelby, Wild Charge and Mud Shot!

Emolga: Emolga!

 _(Her body gets enveloped in yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity from her body at Bunnelby, then she fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity. Now, Bunnelby runs at Emolga, then its body gets enveloped by yellow electricity and then creates a golden sphere in between its ears, which then split into several balls of mud and are fired at Emolga. Both attacks land a direct hit and do a great amount of damage to each of them. Now, Emolga and Bunnelby pass out and collapse to the ground.)_

Referee: Bunnelby and Emolga are both out of the battle!

Clemont: You did great, Bunnelby. Return, now.

 _(He calls Bunnelby back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another out of his pocket.)_

Clemont: Luxray, go!

 _(He throws and Luxray emerges from it.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Now, Iris recalls Emolga back to its Pokeball and gives a look as if to say, "You were amazing out there." Now, she gets another Pokeball from her pocket.)_

Iris: Clefairy, let's go!

 _(She throws it and Clefairy emerges from it.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy.

Clemont: Luxray, Swift attack!

 _(It jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Clefairy.)_

Iris: Clefairy, counter with Thunderbolt!

 _(He fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at the Swift attack, colliding with it and cancelling it out.)_

Clemont: Luxray, use Discharge!

 _(His body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body at Clefairy.)_

Iris: Dodge it, now!

 _(He leaps up and evades the attack.)_

Iris: Now, Clefairy Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Luxray, doing damage.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang and Discharge!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and yellow sparks of yellow electricity surround them and bites down on Clefairy with them, dealing damage. Now, its body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity at Clefairy, doing more damage to him.)_

Iris: Use Psyshock and Thunderbolt!

Clefairy: Cleeee-

 _(He raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body. Now, he fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body into the masses, blending them together.)_

Clefairy: -fairy!

 _(He fires them at Luxray, dealing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Use Wild Charge!

 _(It runs towards Clefairy and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. Luxray hits its marks and does a good amount of damage to Clefairy, while also sustaining recoil damage itself.)_

Iris: Clefairy, Moonblast!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Cle-fairy!

 _(He fires it at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Luxray, dodge and use Thunder!

Luxray: Lux!  
 _(It jumps and swiftly evades the attack. Now, its body becomes engulfed by yellow electricity and fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at Clefairy, doing great damage to him.)_

Iris: Clefairy, fight back with Meteor Mash!

 _(He balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Luxray, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Those two are really going all out with this.

Serena: Yeah. Neither one has let up since it started.

Iris: Clefairy, use Moonblast and Psyshock!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Cle-fairy!

 _(He fires it at Luxray. Now, he raises his arms up, closes his eyes and three masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of his body. He fires them at Luxray.)_

Clemont: Luxray, counter with Swift and Discharge!

 _(It jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at the masses of energy, neutralizing each one. Next, his body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body at the Moonblast, cancelling it out.)_

Iris: All right, Clefairy, use Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Luxray, doing damage.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its fangs glow yellow and yellow sparks of yellow electricity surround them and bites down on Clefairy with them, dealing damage.)_

Iris: Moonblast, now!

 _(Clefairy gathers energy from the moon and forms an orb of pink energy in between his hands.)_

Clefairy: Cle-fairy!

 _(He fires it at Luxray, hitting its weak spot and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Clemont: Use Swift!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(It jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it and fires multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Clefairy, doing damage to him.)_

Clemont: Now, Luxray, Thunder and Wild Charge!

Iris: Clefairy, Flamethrower and Meteor Mash!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Its body becomes engulfed by yellow electricity and fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at Clefairy. Next, it runs towards Clefairy and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. Clefairy fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth. Now, he balls up his fist and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around it and throws it at Luxray, while the Flamethrower encircles it. Both attacks collide with their respective opponent and explode on impact. The smoke clears and both Pokemon barely remain standing.)_

Don George: Unbelievable!

Jenny: Yeah, but they won't last for much longer.

Clemont _(encouraging)_ : Luxray, don't give in yet.

Iris _(encouraging)_ : Come on, Clefairy. You can do it.

 _(The two struggle to hold out for four seconds, until Luxray collapses to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Luxray cannot continue! Clefairy wins, and this match goes to Iris!

Iris: Yeah!

 _(Clemont calls Luxray back to its Pokeball.)_

Clemont: Luxray, you were outstanding in that battle. You've earned a good rest.

 _(Iris walks over to Clemont.)_

Iris: Clemont, you really put up a great battle there.

Clemont: Thanks, Iris. and I wish you luck for the rest of your battles.

Iris _(appreciatively)_ : Well, thank you.

 _(They each place one hand onto each other's shoulders and confidently nod their head to each other. Now, we see three shots of Janie's match with Dale, with her Nidorino pitted against a Masquerain, Gallade battling a Gogoat and Seismitoad faces a Machamp. Fade in to minutes later in the main lobby, where the gang rendezvous in the resting area. They sit around a rectangular table.)_

Janie: Man, that last battle was brutal.

Trevor: We could tell, but you were still amazing back there.

Janie: Oh, yeah. All the training's really paying off. Oh, one other thing: I hope everything goes well in your next battle.

Trevor: Why, thank you Janie.

 _(They give a warm hug to each other. Pan over to Cilan talking with Diana & Lex.)_

Cilan: Diana, I have to say, your Crobat did very well against that Cofagrigus.

Diana: Mmm-hmm. Though some attacks weren't that effective, they helped pay off in the end.

Lex: Indubitably, especially with how you were a little creative with those poison attack combinations.

Diana: Oh, thanks Lex.

 _(Now, we look over to Ash and Serena.)_

Ash: Hey, Serena. Sorry you lost to Joanie back there.

Serena: It's okay. The fact I got this far is impressive enough.

Ash: Heh, that's true. _(He turns over to Iris and Clemont.)_ Iris, you and Clemont sure came with some good combo attacks in your battle.

Iris:Indeed, we did.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: It wasn't easy, but I think we used them to good effect.

Iris: You said it. _(She turns over to Ash.)_ You know, Ash, Oshawatt's really gotten a lot better at battling.

Ash _(agreeing)_ : Oh, you better believe he has.

Pikachu (concurring): Pika-chu.

 _(Now, Siara stands up.)_

Siara: Attention, everyone. I'd like to say a few words. All of you have really improved your trainers' skills throughout this whole thing. And for that, you should all be proud of yourselves for that.

Iris: Thanks, Siara. Really means a lot.

Siara: No problem.

 _(They continue on chatting. Side wipe to the next battle with Trevor facing off against Jasmine. She has blonde hair in a bouffant, light blue eyes and is wearing a purple shirt, a darling skirt and flats.)_

Referee: This matchup of Trevor and Jasmine will now begin!

Jasmine: Pupitar, I choose you!

 _(She tosses the Pokeball up and Pupitar emerges from it.)_

Pupitar: Pupitar.

Trevor: Go, Floette!

 _(He throws it and Floette appears.)_

Trevor: Floette, start with Energy Ball!

 _(She forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Pupitar, dealing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Pupitar, use Rock Tomb!

 _(It becomes outlined in white energy and raises itself up. Now, multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy form around its head in a ring shape and the rocks fall down on Floette, dealing damage.)_

Trevor: Use Dazzling Gleam!

 _(Floette's body and Fairy Flower get enveloped in a rainbow-colored shine, which gets brighter and strikes Pupitar, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Use Payback!

Pupitar: Pu-pitar!

 _(A black energy sphere with white lines appear above its head and starts expanding around it and it hits Floette, doing some damage to her.)_

Jasmine: Now, Pupitar Smack Down!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in front of its mouth and fires it at Floette.)_

Trevor: Quick, dodge it and use Petal Blizzard!

 _(Floette floats up and evades the attack. Now, she fires multiple heart-shaped white petals at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Now, use Fairy Wind!

 _(She rapidly spins around and creates a strong gust of sparkling wind, and is aimed at Pupitar, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Pupitar, counter that with Bulldoze!

Pupitar: Pupitar!

 _(It slams down on the ground and creates a shock wave, which then crashes towards Floette, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Use Energy Ball!

 _(She forms an orb of light green energy from her Fairy Flower and fires it at Pupitar, dealing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Have to say, those are some impressive moves.

Trevor: Yeah, and you're not too bad yourself. Now, Floette use Petal Dance!

 _(She spins around and the fairy flower start to glow pink. Now, she fires glowing pink petals from it at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Pupitar, counter with Smack Down!

 _(Now, Floette spins around and the fairy flower start to glow pink. Now, she fires glowing pink petals from it at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Use Earthquake!

 _(It jumps into the air and strikes the ground. Floette spins around and the fairy flower start to glow pink. Now, she fires glowing pink petals from it at Pupitar, doing a good amount of damage. Floette stops spinning and wobbles around.)_

Jasmine: All right. Pupitar, Smack Down!

 _(A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange aura appears in front of its mouth and fires it at Floette, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Floette, can you still attack?

 _(She turns to him and shakily nods.)_

Trevor: Okay. Floette, Petal Blizzard!

 _(Floette fires multiple heart-shaped white petals at Pupitar, dealing a great amount of damage. Pupitar passes out and descends to the ground.)_

Referee: Pupitar's unable to continue battle! Floette wins!

 _(Jasmine calls Pupitar back to its Pokeball, then gets another one from her pocket.)_

Jasmine: Weezing, let's go!

 _(She throws it and Weezing appears.)_

Weezing: Weezing.

Trevor: Floette, Fairy Wind!

 _(Floette tries to perform the attack, but confusingly hits herself instead.)_

Jasmine: Sludge attack!

Weezing: Weee-

 _(It opens both mouths and spews balls of purple sludge at Floette, dealing a good amount of damage_.)

Trevor: Weezing, use Gyro Ball!

 _(It spins fast in a counter-clockwise rotation and a light blue aura surrounds it. Now, it spins into Floette, doing even more damage to her. She faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Floette's unable to continue! Weezing's the winner!

Trevor: Return, Floette.

 _(He calls her back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one off his belt.)_

Trevor: It's time, Clefable!

 _(He throws it up and Clefable appears.)_

Clefable: Clefable!

Trevor: Clefable, use Fire Punch!

Clefable: Cleeee-

 _(He balls up his fist and it gets enveloped in a red-orange flame.)_

Clefable: -fable!

 _(He throws it at Weezing, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Use Assurance!

 _(It gets shrouded in a dark purple aura and tackles Clefable, doing a little damage to him.)_

Jasmine: Good. Now, use Sludge attack!

 _(It opens both mouths and spews balls of purple sludge at Clefable.)_

Trevor: All right, Clefable brace yourself!

Clefable: Fable!

 _(He puts his hands out, blocks the sludge and deflects it into the air.)_

Trevor: All right, now use Zen Headbutt!

 _(Clefable's forehead glows blue and it gets shrouded in a light blue reflective shield and charges towards Weezing, hitting it and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Okay, Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!

 _(It fires multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouths at Clefable.)_

Trevor: Counter with Shock Wave!

Clefable: Cle-fable!

 _(He gets enveloped in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at the Sludge Bomb, neutralizing it in the process.)_

Trevor: How do you like that?

Jasmine: Oh, we're just getting warmed up. Weezing, Gunk Shot!

Weezing: Weezing-Wee!

 _(Light purple light starts sparkling inside both mouths. Now, it fires pieces of purple-glowing garbage at Clefable, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Clefable, are you okay?

 _(Clefable turns over to him and nods to him.)_

Trevor: Oh, good. Now, use Focus Blast!

 _(He puts his hands together and forms an orb of yellow energy in between them and throws it at Weezing, doing some damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Use Gyro Ball!

 _(It spins fast in a counter-clockwise rotation and a light blue aura surrounds it. Now, it spins towards Clefable.)_

Trevor: Quick, Clefable! Deflect that!

 _(He pushes Weezing away before it hits him.)_

Trevor: Yeah! Now, Fire Blast!

 _(He fires a_ _大_ _-shaped from his mouth at Weezing, landing a direct hit and doing a great amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Use Sludge Bomb!

 _(It fires multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouths at Clefable, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Clefable, Shock Wave!

Clefable: Cle-fable!

 _(He gets enveloped in blue electricity and fires a beam of blue electricity at Weezing, doing damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Weezing, counter with Sludge!

 _(It opens both mouths and spews balls of purple sludge at Clefable, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Now, use Gyro Ball!

 _(It spins fast in a counter-clockwise rotation and a light blue aura surrounds it. Now, it spins into Clefable, doing even more damage to him.)_

Trevor: All right, Clefable, let's end this with Fire Blast!

 _(Weezing descends to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Weezing cannot continue to battle! Clefable wins!

Trevor: Oh, yeah! Way to go, Clefable!

Clefable: Fable!

 _(Jasmine calls Weezing back to its Pokemon.)_

Jasmine: Go, Pyroar!

 _(She throws it and a male Pyroar appears.)_

Pyroar: _(roars.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, use Flame Charge!

 _(His body becomes enveloped in red flames and charges at Clefable, doing damage.)_

Trevor: Clefable, Focus Blast!

 _(He puts his hands together and forms an orb of yellow energy in between them and throws it at Pyroar, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Now, use Zen Headbutt!

 _(Clefable's forehead glows blue and it gets shrouded in a light blue reflective shield and charges towards Pyroar, doing more damage to it.)_

Jasmine: Hyper Voice, now!

Pyroar: (roars mightily.)

 _(He creates a blue wave of energy that blows Clefable away, doing damage to him. He falls to the ground and passes out)_

Referee: Clefable's unable to battle! Pyroar's the winner!

Jasmine: Great job, Pyroar.

 _(Trevor calls Clefable back to his Pokeball. He places it back on his belt and takes another one off.)_

Trevor: Come on out, Gothitelle!

 _(He throws it and Gothitelle emerges from it.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, use Take Down!

 _(He charges towards Gothitelle and slams into her, doing damage.)_

Trevor: Gothitelle, Low Sweep!

 _(She sweeps her legs under Pyroar's and trips him, doing damage to him.)_

Jasmine: All right, use Flamethrower!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Gothitelle, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Use Brick Break!

 _(Both of Gothitelle's hands glow bluish white and slams them down on Pyroar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Now, Gothitelle, Psychic!

 _(Her eyes glow light blue and raises her arms out. Now, Pyroar gets surrounded in a light blue and is raised off the ground. Gothitelle lowers her arms and Pyroar is slammed onto the ground, dealing damage.)_

Jasmine: Counter with Hyper Voice!

Pyroar: (roars mightily.)

 _(He creates a blue wave of energy that blows Gothitelle away, doing damage to her.)_

Jasmine: Now, Pyroar, Flame Charge!

 _(His body becomes enveloped in red flames and charges towards Gothitelle.)_

Trevor: Dodge it, quick!

 _(She veers to the right and avoids the attack.)_

Trevor: Now, use Dark Pulse!

 _(She puts her hands together and a pink orb form in between and then fires a beam of purple circles at Pyroar, dealing damage to him.)_

Jasmine: Man, you sure know how to put up a good battle.

Trevor: Thanks, so do you. Gothitelle, Rock Tomb!

 _(She becomes outlined in white energy and raises her head. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy then form around her body in a ring shape. The glow fades and the rocks fall down on Pyroar, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, Incinerate!

Pyroar: (roars.)

 _(He shoots a beam of orange, yellow, red and black fire at Gothitelle, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Trevor: Gothitelle, Psychic!

 _(Her eyes glow light blue and raises her arms out. Now, Pyroar gets surrounded in a light blue and is raised off the ground. Gothitelle lowers her arms and Pyroar is slammed onto the ground, hitting him in his weak spot and dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, Take Down attack!

 _(He charges towards Gothitelle and slams into her, doing damage.)_

Jasmine: Flamethrower, now!

 _(He fires a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth at Gothitelle.)_

Trevor: Counter with Dark Pulse!

 _(She puts her hands together and a pink orb form in between and then fires a beam of purple circles at the Flamethrower, colliding with ad neutralizing it.)_

Jasmine: Pyroar, use Hyper Voice!

Pyroar: _(roars mightily.)_

 _(He creates a blue wave of energy that blows Gothitelle away, doing damage to her.)_

Trevor: Okay, Gothitelle, end this with Brick Break!

 _(Both of Gothitelle's hands glow bluish white and slams them down on Pyroar, doing a good amount of damage. Pyroar falls to the ground and passes out.)_

Referee: Pyroar's out of the battle! Gothitelle's the winner, and this match goes to Trevor!

Trevor: Oh, yeah! Way to go, Gothitelle!

 _(Gothitelle turns over to him and bows to him. Now, Jasmine calls Pyroar back to his Pokeball.)_

Jasmine: You were incredible, Pyroar. Take a nice long rest.

 _(She looks over to Trevor longingly as if to say, "He sure gave me a great battle." Now, we side wipe to the next matchup of Cilan v. Diana.)_

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Cilan: Go, Pansage!

 _(He throws the Pokeball and Pansage emerges from it.)_

Ada: Malamar, let's go!

 _(She tosses it up and Malamar appears out of it.)_

Ada: Malamar, start with Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Pansage, doing damage.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed!

 _(It releases multiple golden seeds enveloped in a light green aura from its mouth at Malamar, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: Use Pluck!

 _(Malamar's beak glows white and hits Pansage with it, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, use Psycho Cut!

 _(Malamar fires a pink crescent-like blade of energy from one of its tentacles at Pansage.)_

Cilan: Okay, Pansage, get ready.

 _(Pansage gets into position and intercepts the attack.)_

Cilan: Now, deflect it!

 _(It sends it upward into the sky, where it disperses.)_

Cilan: All right, now use Vine Whip!

 _(Two dark green vines come from Pansage's back and hits Malamar with them, doing damage.)_

Ada: Malamar, Foul Play!

 _(It grabs Pansage, turns it around and throws it to the ground, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Pansage, are you all right?

 _(It gets back up on its feet and it nods its head.)_

Cilan: Oh, good. Now, use Rock Tomb!

 _(It puts its hands together in front of its body and silver sparkles form in between them, then it raises them up and the sparkles expand, creating a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Pansage's body. Lastly, the inner glow dims out from the orb and becomes a large gray boulder with a transparent silver outer glow. It then rests in Pansage's hands and it throws it at Malamar, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Malamar, Psycho Cut!

 _(Malamar fires a pink crescent-like blade of energy from one of its tentacles at Pansage, dealing damage.)_

Cilan: Use Bite!

 _(Its teeth glow white and it bites down on Malamar with them, doing damage to it.)_

Don George: Ooh, that one had to hurt.

Jenny: No doubt, but it looks like it's recouped quickly.

Ada: Now, Malamar Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at Pansage.)_

Cilan: Dodge it, now!

 _(It leaps up and swiftly evades the attack.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use Solar Beam!

 _(The bush on Pansage's head starts to sparkle light blue as it gathers solar energy. Now, it holds its left hand out and a golden orb of energy appears in front of it, which Pansage then fires a beam of golden energy from it at Malamar, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Use Superpower!

 _(Malamar's body gets surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Pansage and throws it to the ground, dealing great damage. Pansage manages to get back up, but starts to breath more heavily.)_

Cilan: Use Bullet Seed!

 _(It releases multiple golden seeds enveloped in a light green aura from its mouth at Malamar.)_

Ada: Malamar, counter with Psywave!

 _(It fires a beam of multicolored energy from between its tentacles at the bullet seed, cancelling it out.)_

Ada: Now, use Pluck!

 _(Malamar's beak glows white and hits Pansage with it, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Use Rock Tomb!

 _(It puts its hands together in front of its body and silver sparkles form in between them, then it raises them up and the sparkles expand, creating a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until its bigger than Pansage's body. Lastly, the inner glow dims out from the orb and becomes a large gray boulder with a transparent silver outer glow. It then rests in Pansage's hands and it throws it at Malamar, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Malamar, use Foul Play!

 _(It grabs Pansage, turns it around and throws it to the ground, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Pansage, Vine Whip!

 _(Two dark green vines come from Pansage's back and hits Malamar with them, doing damage.)_

Ada: Use Superpower!

 _(Malamar's body gets surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it grabs Pansage and throws it to the ground, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Referee: Pansage is out of the battle! Malamar wins!

 _(Cilan calls Pansage to its Pokeball.)_

Cilan: You did well out there, Pansage. Take a nice rest.

 _(He puts it back in his pockets and gets another one out.)_

Cilan: It's time, Crustle!

 _(He throws it and Crustle appears.)_

Cilan: Crustle, use Rock Slide!

 _(It raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Malamar, doing damage.)_

Ada: Use Psycho Cut!

 _(Malamar fires a pink crescent-like blade of energy from one of its tentacles at Crustle, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, Malamar, Pluck!

 _(Malamar's beak glows white and goes for Crustle.)_

Cilan: Crustle, dodge and use X-Scissor!

 _(It moves out of Malamar's path and evades its attack. Now, it jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Malamar and doing a great amount of damage. Malamar faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Malamar's unable to battle! Crustle's the winner!

Ada: Great job out there, Malamar. Take a good rest.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she puts it away and gets another one from her side pouch.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, let's go!

 _(She tosses it up and Darmanitan emerges from it.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, use Gyro Ball!

 _(Its fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Crustle, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Crustle, Shell Smash!

 _(Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form around its body and the white energy breaks off like pieces of a shell. Crustle's body glows crimson red.)_

Cilan: Now, use Rock Wrecker!

 _(Crustle puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself. The white pieces fuse with it and Crustle fires it at Darmanitan, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, counter with Hammer Arm!

 _(One of Darmanitan's forearms glows white and it slams it onto Crustle, dealing damage.)_

Cilan: Use Rock Slide!

 _(Crustle raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, Fire Fang!

 _(Its mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and bites down on Crustle, doing damage to it.)_

Ada: Now, use Gyro Ball!

 _(Its fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Crustle.)_

Cilan: Crustle, dodge and X-Scissor!

 _(It moves out of Malamar's path and evades its attack. Now, it jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Darmanitan, doing some damage.)_

Ada: My, that's a pretty good hit.

Cilan: Why, thank you.

Ada: Now, Darmanitan, Overheat!

 _(Its body glows red and fire engulfs its body. Now, it unleashes a big stream of fire at Crustle, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Rock Slide!

 _(Crustle raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Use Rollout!

 _(Darmanitan jumps into the air and spins with incredible speed and power into Crustle, doing damage to it.)_

Cilan: Crustle, Rock Wrecker!

 _(It puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself and fires it at Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage. Now, Darmanitan spins with incredible speed and power into Crustle, doing more damage to it than before.)_

Cilan: Use X-Scissor!

 _(Crustle jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Darmanitan, doing some damage. Darmanitan spins with more incredible speed and power towards Crustle.)_

Cilan: Dodge it and use Hyper Beam!

 _(It shifts to the side and narrowly evades the attack. Now, Crustle puts its claws together and fires a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy surrounding it at Darmanitan, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ada: Darmanitan, Hammer Arm!

 _(One of Darmanitan's forearms glows white and it slams it onto Crustle, dealing damage.)_

Ada: All right, now use Gyro Ball!

 _(Darmanitan's fists glow light blue and it spins rapidly counter-clockwise at Crustle, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Shell Smash and Rock Wrecker!

 _(Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form around its body and the white energy breaks off like pieces of a shell. Crustle's body glows crimson red. Now, it puts its claw together in front of itself and a small grey stone forms in between them. Crustle then raises the stone up and it grows until it's as big as itself. The white pieces fuse with it and Crustle fires it at Darmanitan, hitting it and dealing a good amount of damage. Darmanitan faints and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Darmanitan's unable to battle! Crustle wins!

Ada: Darmanitan, return.

 _(She calls Darmanitan back to its Pokeball. She puts it back in her pouch pocket and gets a third one out.)_

Ada: I choose you, Lopunny!

 _(She throws it and Lopunny appears.)_

Cilan: Crustle, X-Scissor!

 _(Crustle jumps into the air and both its claws glow light blue, then it put them together in front of itself and a light blue "X" with a magenta outline appears in front of the claws and falls forward, directly slamming into Lopunny and doing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, use Bounce!

 _(It jumps into the air and sticks its right leg out, kicking Crustle, doing damage and bouncing off it.)_

Cilan: Rock Slide, now!

 _(Crustle raises both claws up into the air and multiple white rings of energy appear above its body high in the sky and large gray boulders appear out of the ripples of energy. They fall down and rain over Lopunny, dealing damage to it.)_

Ada: Use Water Pulse!

 _(Lopunny puts its hands together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Now, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Crustle, dealing a great amount of damage to it. Crustle passes and collapses to the ground.)_

Referee: Crustle's unable to continue! Lopunny wins!

 _(Cilan calls Crustle back to its Pokeball. Now, he gets another one out.)_

Cilan: Come on out, Houndoom.

 _(He throws it and Houndoom emerges from it.)_

Houndoom: _(growls.)_

Ada: Lopunny, use Double Kick!

 _(It kicks Houndoom twice with both legs, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, use Rock Smash!

 _(It jumps into the air, its front paws glow white and falls onto Lopunny, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Now, Flame Charge!

 _(Houndoom gets enveloped in red flames, runs faster and slams into Lopunny, doing more damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, fight back with High Jump Kick!

 _(It jumps into the air, its left knee glows white and strikes Houndoom with it, doing damage.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, Crunch!

Houndoom: (growls.)

 _(Its teeth glow, jumps up and bites down on Lopunny, doing damage.)_

Ada: Water Pulse!

 _(Lopunny puts its hands together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Now, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Houndoom, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Fire Fang!

 _(Houndoom's mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Lopunny, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, Bounce!

 _(It jumps into the air, sticks its left leg out and goes for Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Dodge it!

 _(It jumps backwards and swiftly avoids the attack.)_

Ash: This isn't looking good for Cilan.

Pikachu: Pika.

Diana: Yep, but he certainly not going down easy.

Ada: Lopunny, use Focus Punch!

 _(Lopunny sharply concentrates & focuses and its left fist glows light blue and punches Houndoom with it, delivering a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, use Inferno!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires a stream of blue and white fire at Lopunny, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Ada: Use High Jump Kick!

 _(Lopunny jumps into the air, its left knee glows white and goes for Houndoom.)_

Cilan: Dodge it, now!

 _(Houndoom leaps out of Lopunny's path, but then, Lopunny bounces on its other leg, jumps up and lands on both feet.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, Fire Fang!

 _(Houndoom's mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Lopunny, dealing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, use Water Pulse!

 _(It puts its hands together and a blue ball of energy appears in between them. Now, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Houndoom, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Flame Charge!

 _(Houndoom gets enveloped in red flames and runs fast towards Lopunny.)_

Ada: Lopunny, dodge and use Double Kick!

 _(It leaps up and narrowly evades Houndoom's attack. Now, Lopunny kicks Houndoom twice with both legs, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Use Crunch!

Houndoom: (growls.)

 _(Its teeth glow, jumps up and bites down on Lopunny, doing damage.)_

Ada: Lopunny, time to finish this with Focus Punch!

 _(Lopunny sharply concentrates & focuses and its left fist glows light blue and punches Houndoom with it, delivering a good amount of damage. Houndoom falls to the ground and passes out.)_  
Referee: Houndoom's unable to battle! Lopunny's the victor, and this match goes to Ada.

 _(Cilan calls Houndoom back to its Pokeball.)_

Cilan: You tried your best, Houndoom. You've earned it.

 _(Now, Ada comes over to him.)_

Ada: Thank you for giving us a great battle, Cilan.

Cilan: You're welcome Ada. You sure put up a tough one.

Ada: Well, so did you.

 _(They both bow to each other. Now, a brief montage goes on where we see the ensuing battles that follow, from Ada battling against Janie, Iris facing off against Diana to Ash battling Ada and Trevor faces off against a guy named Adam. It concludes with the gang regrouping in the main lobby, resting and relaxing.)_

Ada: Janie, you really put up quite a battle back there

Janie: Thanks, Ada. So did you. (She turns over to Ash.) Hey, while we're still on the subject, Ash, are you and Iris all pumped up for the final match?

Ash: Oh, you bet we are!

Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu!

Iris: It's going to be the biggest one of them all.

Axew (agreeing): Axew.

Clemont: So, Lex, I've been meaning to ask you: how did you first get into sculpting Pokemon and writing?

Lex: That's easy: I was a Pokemon sketcher when I first began my journey and loved to sketch whatever came to my mind, and I starting writing after hearing one of Prof. Oak's most influential poems.

Clemont: Ahh, that's very insightful. _(He turns over to Ada.)_ How about you, Ada?

Ada: Oh, me? Well, it actually stems back to my desire to train my Pokemon to their fullest potential, so I started thinking about how much each of them needed to train specifically, as well as creating special courses to help them take their skills to the next level, and then later on, I wanted to create things that were beneficial to the community, as well.

Trevor: Oh, that's very noble.

Ada: Indeed.

Serena: So, what sort of project are you doing right now?

Ada: I'm working on a special portable irrigation system for the island farmers.

 _(She gets out the Pokepilot, turns on and pulls up schematics for the irrigation system.)_

(impressed): Wow! That's sure to go over well with them.

Ada: I have a good feeling that it will.

Jenny (over P.A.): Attention. The final battle will begin in a few moments.

Ash: Well, Iris, this is it.

Iris: Yep, just like the first club tournament we entered.

Ash: Mmm-hmm, only this time, things will be different.

Iris: You said it.

 _(They both give each other an affirmatory handshake and they all head back out. Now, we cross-fade in back to the stadium for the final match.)_

Referee: The final matchup between Ash Ketchum and Iris will now begin!

Iris: Excadrill, let's go!

 _(She throws it and Excadrill emerges from it.)_

Excadrill: Exca!

Ash: Corphish, I choose you!

 _(He throws the Pokeball and Corphish appears.)_

Corphish: Corphish!

Iris: Excadrill, use Metal Claw!

 _(Excadrill's claws flash white and turn to iron. Now, it jumps up and slashes repeatedly at Corphish, doing some damage to it.)_

Ash: Corphish, Crabhammer!

 _(Corphish's pincers glow white and hits the ground, sending an invisible shockwave at Excadrill, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Now, use Vice Grip!

 _(It pinches Excadrill with its left claw, doing a little more damage.)_

Iris: Use Rock Slide!

 _(Excadrill's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around its body. Now, several grey boulders appear out of the ripples and fall down on Corphish, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Counter with Bubble Beam!

Corphish: Cor-phish-phish-phish!

 _(It opens its right pincer and fires blue bubbles at Excadrill, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Dig!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(It digs into the ground with its claws and digs underneath Corphish. Now, it comes up below it and slashes Corphish with one of its claws, doing damage.)_

Ash: All right, Corphish, use Crabhammer, Bubble Beam and Crunch!

 _(Corphish's pincers glow white and hits the ground, sending an invisible shockwave at Excadrill, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, it opens its right pincer and fires blue bubbles at Excadrill, dealing more damage. The serrated edges of Corphish's pincers glows white and clamps down on Excadrill with them, doing even more damage.)_

Don George: Whoa! Now, that was an effective combination.

Jenny: Yeah, no question about that.

Iris: Oh, don't we'll take that lightly. Excadrill, Dig, Metal Claw and Focus Blast!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(It digs into the ground with its claws and digs underneath Corphish. Now, it comes up below it and slashes Corphish with one of its claws, doing damage. Next, its claws flash white and turn to iron. Now, it jumps up and slashes repeatedly at Corphish, doing some more damage. Now, Excadrill puts its claws together and a light blue ball of energy forms in between them. Now, it pulls back one claw, while keeping the ball in its other one, leaps up and tosses it at Corphish, doing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Use Vice Grip!

Corphish: Cor-phish!

 _(It snips its pincers and goes for Excadrill.)_

Iris: Excadrill, dodge and use Drill Run!

 _(It jumps up and evades Corphish's attack. Now, it holds its arms out, spins its body rapidly and dives forward, jabbing Corphish with the protrusions sticking out of its head and doing damage.)_

Iris: Okay, now use Rock Slide!

 _(Excadrill's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around its body. Now, several grey boulders appear out of the ripples and fall down on Corphish, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Corphish, Blizzard now!

 _(It opens its right pincer, the inside starts to glow light blue and it fires a power blizzard from it at Excadrill, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Iris: Use Metal Claw!

 _(Excadrill's claws flash white and turn to iron. Now, it jumps up and slashes repeatedly at Corphish, doing some damage to it.)_

Ash: Corphish, Bubble Beam!

Corphish: Cor-phish-phish-phish!

 _(It opens its right pincer and fires blue bubbles at Excadrill, dealing a considerable amount of damage.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Dig and go into Focus Blast!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(It digs into the ground with its claws and digs underneath Corphish. Now, it comes up below it and slashes Corphish with one of its claws, doing damage. Now, it_ _puts its claws together and a light blue ball of energy forms in between them. Now, it pulls back one claw, while keeping the ball in its other one, leaps up and tosses it at Corphish, doing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Use Crabhammer and Crunch!

 _(Corphish's pincers glow white and hits the ground, sending an invisible shockwave at Excadrill, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, the serrated edges of Corphish's pincers glows white and clamps down on Excadrill with them, doing more damage.)_

Ash: Now, Corphish Blizzard!

Corphish: Cor-phiiish!

 _(It opens its right pincer, the inside starts to glow light blue and it fires a power blizzard from it at Excadrill, dealing a great amount of damage. Excadrill collapses and faints.)_

Referee: Excadrill's out of the battle! Corphish wins!

Ash: All right! Way to go, Corphish!

Corphish: Cor-phish!

Iris: Oh, well. Excadrill, you battled hardest. Come on back.

 _(She calls Excadrill back to its Pokeball and puts it back in her pocket.)_

Iris: It's time, Axew.

Axew: Axew!

 _(He hops out of her hair and onto the battle field.)_

Ash: Corphish, Vice Grip, let's go!

 _(It pinches Axew with its right claw, doing damage.)_

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Claw!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His claws glow light blue and slashes at Corphish, doing damage.)_

Ash: Crunch, now!

 _(The serrated edges of Corphish's pincers glows white and clamps down on Axew with them, dealing damage to him.)_

Iris: Use Dragon Rage!

 _(Axew opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Corphish, dealing damage to it. Corphish faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Corphish is unable to battle! Axew wins!

Ash: Corphish, return.

 _(He calls Corphish back to its Pokeball, places it back on his belt and gets another one off of it.)_

Ash: Gliscor, let's go!

 _(He tosses it up and Gliscor appears out of it.)_

Gliscor: Gliscor!

Iris: Axew, use Night Slash!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His claws glows dark purple and slashes at Gliscor, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Gliscor, Steel Wing, go!

 _(Its patagium glow white and strikes Axew with them, doing damage.)_

Iris: Use Dragon Pulse!

 _(Axew opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Gliscor, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: All right, now Fire Fang!

 _(Gliscor's mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Axew, doing some damage to him.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage!

 _(He opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Gliscor.) _

Ash: Dodge it!

Gliscor: Gliscor!

 _(It flies up out of the attack's path, but then, Axew moves his head up and the beam redirects towards Gliscor, landing a direct hit and doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Okay, Gliscor, use Stone Edge!

 _(Its eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body, which then glow white and form into white stones that revolve around its body. The white glow dissipates into grey rocks, which Gliscor fires at Axew, doing damage.)_

Iris: Dragon Claw!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(Both his claws glow light blue and slashes Gliscor with them, doing damage to it.)_

Ash: Use X-Scissor and Steel Wing!

 _(Its claws glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X'-shaped light blue energy at Axew, doing damage to him. Now, its patagium glow white and strikes Axew with them, doing more damage.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Claw and Dragon Pulse!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(Both his claws glow light blue and slashes Gliscor with them, doing damage. Now, Axew opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Gliscor, dealing more damage.)_

Ash: All right Gliscor, use Stone Edge!

 _(Its eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body, which then glow white and form into white stones that revolve around its body. The white glow dissipates into grey rocks, which Gliscor fires at Axew.)_

Iris: Axew, dodge them and use Outrage now!

Axew: Axew!

 _(He zigs and zags around the rocks, narrowly evading each one. Now, he concentrates and his eyes glow red and his body becomes outlined in a red aura. Now, he jumps up and punches and kicks Gliscor continuously, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Gliscor, use Giga Impact!

 _(It gets enveloped in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and aims toward Axew. Now, it shoots itself and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow surrounding it appear around its bodies and slam into Axew, dealing great damage to him.)_

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(He jumps up and punches and kicks Gliscor continuously, doing a good amount of damage. The red aura around Axew's body disappears, but his eyes still glow red.)_

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage!

Axew (snarling): Axxxx-ewwww!

 _(He opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Gliscor, doing damage to it. Axew shakes his head and his eyes stop glowing.)_

Axew (normally): Axew.

Ash: Okay Gliscor, use Stone Edge, Steel Wing and Fire Fang!

 _(Its eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around its body, which then glow white and form into white stones that revolve around its body. The white glow dissipates into grey rocks, which Gliscor fires at Axew. Next, Gliscor's patagium glow white and strikes Axew with them, doing more damage. Now, mouth and fangs get enveloped in red-orange flames and it bites down on Axew, doing some more damage to him.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw!

Axew: Ax-ew!

 _(He opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of black energy, which turns into the shape of a blue & black dragon, at Gliscor, doing damage to it. Now, he opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him and fires it at Gliscor, dealing more damage. Next, both of Axew's claws glow light blue and slashes Gliscor with them, doing more damage.)_

Janie: Boy, this is getting very intense.

Ada: You said it.

Ash: Gliscor, use X-Scissor!

 _(Its claws glow light blue and it swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X'-shaped light blue energy at Axew, doing damage.)_

Iris: Night Slash, now!

Axew: Axew!

 _(His claws glows dark purple and slashes at Gliscor, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: All right, Giga Impact!

Iris: You too, Axew!

 _(Both get enveloped in an invisible energy, then bright flashes of yellow light appear in front of their faces and aim towards each other. Now, they shoot themselves and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow surrounding it appear around their bodies and slam into each other, creating an explosion on impact. Both Pokemon fall to the ground, passed out.)_

Referee: Axew and Gliscor are both unable to battle!

 _(Ash calls Gliscor back to its Pokeball and Iris goes and picks Axew up. Both each give an expression as if to say, "You were spectacular out there." Now, they pick out one Pokeball each.)_

Ash and Iris: Go!

 _(They toss them up and Krookodile and Dragonite emerge from them.)_

Dragonite: _(bellows.)_

Ash: Krookodile, start with Crunch!

 _(Its teeth glow white and bites down on Dragonite, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Aqua Tail!

Dragonite: _(grunts.)_

 _(Its tail glows light blue, spins it around and a spiral of water winds around it. Now, it swings it and hits Krookodile, dealing damage to it.)_

Ash: Now, use Stone Edge!

 _(Krookodile's body gets enveloped in white. The white energy comes off the body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around the body. The white light fades and the orbs form into multiple grey rocks, which Krookodile then fires at Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Iris: Counter with Flamethrower!

 _(Dragonite fires a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Krookodile, dealing some damage.)_

Iris: Now, use Dragon Rush and Ice Beam!

 _(Dragonite flies up, then spins around and its body gets immersed in a light blue orb with white streaks. Now, it fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Krookodile, dealing a great amount of damage. Now, Dragonite slams into it, dealing more damage to it.)_

Ash: Krookodile, Thunder Fang and Dragon Claw, now!

 _(Its teeth glow yellow electricity envelops them and bites down on Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage. Next, its claws glow light blue and it slashes Dragonite with them, doing even more damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Ice Beam!

 _(It fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Krookodile.)_

Ash: Dodge it with Dig!

 _(Krookodile jumps up and narrowly evades the attack.)_

Ash: Now, use Thunder Fang!

 _(Its teeth glow yellow electricity envelops them and bites down on Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Flamethrower!

 _(It fires a stream of red-orange of fire from its mouth at Krookodile, doing some damage to it.)_

Ash: Is that all you got?

Iris: Oh, you just wait and see. Dragonite, use Ice Beam, Flamethrower and Aqua Tail!

 _(It fires multiple light blue beams of energy at Krookodile. Next, it fires a stream of red-orange of fire from its mouth at Krookodile. Now, its tail glows light blue, spins it around and a spiral of water winds around it. Dragonite swings it at Krookodile.)_

Ash: Krookodile, use Dig, then go into Dragon Claw and Thunder Fang!

 _(Krookodile jumps into the air and dives face first into the ground, narrowly evading every one of Dragonite's attacks. Now, it comes up in front of Dragonite, its claws glow light blue and slashes Dragonite with them, doing damage. Then, its teeth glow yellow electricity envelops them and bites down on Dragonite, doing more damage.)_

Iris: Dragonite, use Hurricane!

Dragonite: _(loudly bellows.)_

 _(It takes to the air, then its wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that deals a great amount of damage to Krookodile.)_

Ash _(concerned)_ : You all right, Krookodile?

 _(Krookodile manages to get back up on its feet and gives Ash an affirmatory nod.)_

Ash: Good. Now, use Crunch!

 _(Its teeth glow white and goes for Dragonite.)_

Iris: Dragonite, dodge it and use Aqua Tail!

 _(It flies and narrowly avoids the attack. Now, its tail glows light blue, spins it around and a spiral of water winds around it. Now, it swings it and hits Krookodile, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Ash: Krookodile, Stone Edge, let's go!

 _(Krookodile's body gets enveloped in white. The white energy comes off the body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around the body. The white light fades and the orbs form into multiple grey rocks, which Krookodile then fires at Dragonite, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Ash: Finish this with Dragon Claw, Crunch and Stone Edge again!

 _(Krookodile's claws glow light blue and it slashes Dragonite with them, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, its teeth glow white and bites down on Dragonite, doing more damage to it. Next, Krookodile's body gets enveloped in white. The white energy comes off the body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around the body. The white light fades and the orbs form into multiple grey rocks, which Krookodile then fires at Dragonite, doing even more damage to it. Dragonite faints and falls to the ground.)_

Referee: Dragonite cannot continue to battle! Krookodile's the winner, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

Ash _(jubilantly)_ : All right!

Pikachu _(jubilantly)_ : Pi-Pikachu!

Iris _(happily & gently)_: Dragonite, you were amazing. Go on & take a good rest.

 _(She calls it back to its Poke ball.)_

Ash: You were awesome today, Krookodile!

 _(Iris comes over to them.)_

Iris _(honestly)_ : Ash, you put up a great battle there.

Ash: Thanks, Iris. Same to you.

 _(She gives him a congratulatory handshake. Now, we cross fade over to the winner's circle.)_

Don George: Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum. It gives me great pleasure to award you the Trainers' Club cup.

Ash: Thank you, Don George.

 _(He raises it up over his head and it gleams in the light.)_

Ash _(exuberantly)_ : All right! The Trainers' Club cup is all ours!

Pikachu _(exuberantly)_ : Pi-Pikachu!

 _(Cross fade to minutes later, where the gang is standing outside of the stadium.)_

Iris: That sure was a lot of fun.

Axew: Axew.

Lex: Yeah. You were all spectacular back there.

Clemont: Thank you, Lex.

Cilan (to Clemont & Serena): You two did excellently for your first tournament.

Serena: We sure did.

(Ada looks at the time on her Poketch.)

Ada: Come on, guys.

Trevor _(confused)_ : Huh? Where are we going?

Ada: It's nearly sunset, and I know of a good spot where we can view it from.

Cilan: Okay, then. Lead the way.

 _(Ada leads them over to a nearby hill, which they walk halfway up on and stop past the midway point.)_

Ada: Okay, here we are.

 _(They each pick out a spot to sit in.)_

Ash _(curiously)_ : All right, Ada. How come we're watching the sunset from here?

Ada _(knowingly)_ : Oh, you'll see in just a moment.

 _(They look up at the sky. As the Sun sets, a mix red, orange and yellow lights fill the sky, with clouds moving in and casting purple colors across.)_

All (in wonder): Wow!

Pikachu (in wonder): Pika.

Axew (in wonder): Axew.

Janie: You know, maybe we might see ones like this when we get to the Decolore Islands.

Lex: Believe us, guys. You're going to be in for quite a treat when you arrive on the island.

Trevor & Janie: Okay.

 _(They all continue looking on at the sunset. Now, we pan up and get an overview shot of the plateau being enveloped in the colors of the sunset and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
